Operation Save Mom
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: It's not easy being the son of a supervillain. Especially when you just want her to stop being so.. well evil. Luckily, Henry Mills is one smart ten-year-old. He already knows how he is going to make his mom stop being a villain: just make her fall in love with a hero. Enter Emma Swan, aka 'The Orphan'.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OUAT**

She saw the kid for the first time when she was _in the middle of stopping a robbery_ and he waved at her. The brief second this distracted her was enough for one of the big, more brawn-than-brain guys to punch her. She staggered backwards and could only barely stop the guy from punching her again.

She twisted his arm and kicked his legs from under him. The grunt he released when he hit the floor was one of the reasons she mostly loved her job. The throbbing of her jaw, on the other hand, was one of the reasons she hated it a little.

Also, what the fuck was a kid doing here?

She punched a henchman on her right, jumped back (nearly stumbled over her cape, which Fuck) and threw one against the wall. She quickly grabbed the kid's arms and pushed him towards the exit. "Go kid! It's far too dangerous here, are you _crazy?_ ".

" Are you Emma Swan?".

" What – holy – yes , I am – kid _go!_ " She swirled and kicked another mountainous guy ( like where were all these big-muscled criminals even coming from?) who merely stumbled and swung his fist at her face. She dropped and kicked his ankles. He fell like the first guy, face first. She should probably feel sorry about or check that he was okay, but really he was a dick.

" I need you to take me home" the kid yelled over the sound of grunting, yelping men and fists meeting faces. By the time Emma could get to him again, her knuckles were hurting because she had used them to break two noses, a weak jaw and a counter.

" Okay.. listen …"she panted slightly. All the robbers were unconscious on the ground, so she could probably talk to the kid without being attacked from behind. Probably. " We have to get you of here. Let me tie these guys up and we can go, okay?".

Without waiting for an answer, she used super speed to tie them up, then checked whether the jewelry's store owners were okay. The man nearly shot her when she opened the door.

" The Orphan" he breathed, staggering backwards and blinking rapidly. He was still holding the pistol in his left hand, the right gently cradling's his partner's.

" Yes sir. They robbers are all tied up. Can you handle this situation?".

" I- yes I suppose. Wh-".

And Emma was gone, running (at slow speed, the kind normal humans would) outside. She was extremely relieved when she saw that the kid was still there. " You were saying?".

" You need to take me home".

" Kid, couldn't you have asked the police or-".

" You're a superhero, you're way better than the police. Please? I am really lost".

Emma sighed. No way that she could say no to a kid with such supreme pouting abilities. Besides, she would suck at being a superhero if she just let a pre-teen wander around in the dark. " Okay fine. Let's go to your house".

" You need to wear civilians clothing" the kid said, opening the backpack he had with him, taking out some clothes and throwing them in her face.

" Pff what the- why do I need to –".

" Just change okay? I will guard".

Emma thinks about arguing with the kid, or just not putting on the clothing he got her. However, it would kind of be silly, the police is coming (she doesn't really like the police. Superhero her might be mostly liked by them, but her alter ego was arrested a couple of times)

She takes him to one her addresses- she has one true apartment, but she has several places where she sometimes changes or just stays to confuse villains- and uses the toilet to change herself. When she returns, he is drinking orange juice. He gives her a look that's way too judgmental for a tiny thing like him, but shrugs and sighs.

" You will have to do "he says.

" He !" she says, glaring at him. She glances down at the tank top, jeans and jacket that he picked. " You're the one who picked these!".

" The jeans. I picked the jeans. That .. jacket and the top is from your closet"

" Well yeah, you picked a blazer that looked like it was worth my entire salary"

" Superheroes have salaries?".

Emma smiles sheepishly. " I meant my alter ego's job".

" Isn't the supposed to be a secret? You really should be more careful and secretive " the boy remarks, then jumps off the stool he was sitting on and tugs on her hand. " Come on, we have got to go".

" What about the-"

Henry picked up the blazer Emma had left hanging over a chair and managed to fit it in his backpack, all without ever stopping. He just tugged on Emma's hand and basically led her out of the door.

 _Really why is he even nitpicking about my clothes?_

Wow. Like big wow. Apparently the reason Henry was nitpicking, as well as the reason that he owed a super expensive blazer and had an A-level judgmental look was his mom. Who lived in a very nice house and had very nice clothes and had the nicest brown eyes Emma had ever seen.

The moment Emma rang the bell, the door swung open and Henry's mother was running outside. "Henry!" she exclaimed, gathering him in her arms and pulling him close. Emma felt like an intruder, an outsider and seriously considered leaving.

That's when Henry's mom finally let him go, though she kept her hands on his shoulders, and gave Emma a small smile. "Thank you for bringing him home, miss…?".

"Oh Swan. Emma Swan. And no problem, anyone would've done it".

" You are too humble, dear". Emma's stomach somersaulted until she realized that 'dear' was something this lady casually used, not the term of endearment it was to many. " Goodbye" Henry's mom said, starting to gently guide him towards the open door.

"Mom. Aren't you going to thank Emma?".

" I thought I just did Henry".

" Yeah, but I mean actually do something in return" Henry widened his eyes and jutted his lip out a little. Emma had to admit that was adorable. "Like … invite her for dinner! Your cooking is amazing, so she must like that".

" Kid. Come on, you're making your mom uncomfortable" Emma intervened when she saw the look in the woman's eyes.

" It is fine, miss Swan. Henry does have a point. Are you available on Thursday?"

" Uh yes, I think so".

" Very well. Seven O'clock. Do _not_ be late" and with that, the son and his mother started to walk to the door, Henry thanking her once more.

" Lady! He lady" Emma called, right when the two arrived at the door. The woman in question turned with an annoyed look that was quickly smoothed into a polite albeit fake smile. "Yes dear?".

Emma grinned. " What is your name?".

The pretty lady arched an eyebrow. " Regina Mills".

" Well, your majesty, I will see you Thursday then".

"Your majesty?" If Emma hadn't known better, she would've though Regina was shocked and alarmed.

" Your name. Regina. It means queen, right?".

" Oh yes off course. We expect you on Thursday. Goodbye miss Swan".

Emma waited until the door was shut , waved one more time at Henry who appeared behind one of the windows and walked back to her car. She was already looking forward to Thursday. After all, Emma swan would never refuse free food.

Inside, a ten-year-old boy was huddled under his bedcovers with a flashlight pointed at the notebook laying in front of him. It was brown and had 'once upon a time' written on it. He opened it , to a page that had the following written on it:

Operation Redemption

Operation true love

Operation Chameleon

Operation Save Mom

1-Get superhero ( Hood? She didn't like him. She was really mean) ( The orphan) Discover Orphan's identity

The Orphan aka Emma Swan. Despite being an awesome superhero, she didn't notice me following her. She eats a lot of fast food ( disadvantage? Mom is all about eating healthy… but! Mom also likes snacks, I found her secret stash so maybe she will be okay), she bench presses /runs ( mom likes people who sport a lot. And I asked auntie Kathryn, who said mom has a thing for blonde people. Funny because auntie herself is blonde. But she is also a villain, so I can't make her/mom fall in love. Also, auntie is super in love with her husband) Kind ( ehh mom probably likes?) really clumsy ( she tripped over her own feet. And cape) but smart because always figures out where the bad guys are. Her jokes are kind of lame… (might need to help her with this) She has really cool powers. She is a lot better at fixing stuff than mom ( mom just uses her magic to fix things, but it doesn't always work well, which is why my toilet exploded last week)

2- Make sure that mom likes superhero ( civilian clothes so that mom won't try to destroy 'their happiness'?)

3- Make sure mom is a superhero instead of super villain

4- Make creepy vault into awesome cave

5- Be a family

He now wrote Mom was pretty nice (compared to usual anyways) to the Orphan. Give them some alone time Thursday? (Also, make Emma buy flowers? It's going to be more difficult to sneak away though, mom is going to be careful now)

" Henry, darling, you've got to go to sleep" his mother's voice suddenly interrupted his plotting. He quickly closed the notebook and disguised it again as comic book, then put it underneath his bed. He placed the flashlight on his nightstand and closed his eyes.

 _I hope Emma can save mom._


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own OUAT**

So Emma shows up late with bruises ribs and a purpling jaw. To be fair though, after the fight with yet another villain ( where are all these wannabes even coming from and _why_ can they not earn their money in a way that doesn't involve trying to break Emma's jaw?) she didn't exactly have time to dress in a way that miss high-class Mills would appreciate _and_ do her make-up. And whenever she heals herself, there is a 50% chance that she will end up changing herself in an animal or vanishing her voice or whatever again. Seriously, she sometimes has the healing skills of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Thus Emma is face-to-face with a scowl as Regina opens the door. She smiles bashfully and offers her the bottle of wine she had luckily picked up before the fight. " Eh sorry I am late?".

" I prefer cider and what have you done with your _face_ ".

Before Emma can answer, a tiny form pushes itself past Regina. Henry's bright smile immediately dims when he notices the lovely purple on Emma's jaw. To Emma's surprise , he immediately turns to his mom. " Mom! You promised you wouldn't hurt her".

" Ho, kid. Where on earth do you get the idea that your mom did this?" she asks.

"Uh well, she didn't ?".

"No, of course not. When would she even have the opportunity to do so?". Emma grins, then adds in a teasing tone of voice " Besides, your mother doesn't exactly have the biceps necessary to do this".

Regina merely rolls her eyes while Henry's grin returns. " Okay cool. Are you coming in?".

Emma nods and offers the wine to Regina again. This time, Regina accepts it with a very fake smile "Thank you miss Swan".

" Emma. And I can take it home again if you really don't want it? ".

Henry has already run back into the house, towards a room Emma suspects their dinner table is. So it's just her and Regina, in a large hallway that looks like it is cleaned three times a day.

"Follow me, miss Swan" Regina commands, then saunters towards another door. Emma rolls her eyes, then follows into the room. She nearly punches Regina when the woman suddenly grabs her shoulders and pushes her down on a couch. "Wait here miss Swan" she commands, then disappears again before Emma can even let out the 'what the Hell' that's on her tongue.

She glances around. There is a fireplace with a painting of a bird, a bookcase, two couches (including the one she is sitting on) and a table with a bowl of apples. When her stomach growls, she reaches for one.

" Don't eat that " Regina snaps, walking over to Emma and sitting down next to her.

"Why not? Afraid it will spoil my dinner" ?

" They're fake" Regina says and Emma glances at the bowl of shiny apples. She would dare to bet her bug that they aren't, so why- . " But if you want to break your teeth , be my guest".

Emma drops the apple, never moving her gaze away from Regina. The woman would rock at playing poker, but Emma is even better at reading signs than Regina is at hiding them: she sees the very brief flash of relief in those brown eyes.

 _What is going on here?_

Emma wants to question Regina's weird actions more, but the woman pressed ice wrapped in a towel against Emma's jaw and gives her a look that Emma translates as 'you shut up now or you get no dinner". Also, the awful woman just pressed her hand against Emma's ribs.

"Ouch!" Emma protests.

Regina rolls her eyes. " I hardly touched them".

" Yeah and why did you?".

" I noticed you trying to breathe really shallowly. So I thought it likely that you had also injured your ribs. Obviously I was right".

"Couldn't you have just asked 'hey do you perhaps have any other injuries' instead of _fucking_ touching my ribs"

"I needed to know whether they are broken or just bruised. I don't feel any swollenness, but then again I couldn't feel it properly. If you remove your sh-".

" Eh no, they are only bruised".

" Ah yes and you base this on the doctor's diploma that is obviously in your possession".

" I don't need to be a doctor, I've had both bruised and broken ribs before okay? I know the difference".

" If you say so, dear. Here" Regina hands her another towel, presumably with frozen peas or something that causes the coldness practically radiating from it.

She grabs something from the ground and when she turns back to Emma, Emma sees it is tape. " Are you a rugby player or something similar?" Regina asks while she pushes Emma's shirt up, pressed the cold towel to the spot where her ribs are throbbing and attaches it with tape.

" Uh no. Bail bonds person actually".

" Ah. And you are terrible at it?".

" He! No, I am not. I am actually pretty skilled at what I do".

" Then why are you apparently often injured? " Emma glances over and sees the small smirk. Apparently Regina is teasing.

"Ehm because I need to catch people who desperately don't want me to send them back to jail?".

" Well, try to avoid such injuries in the future. You worried my son and came very close to disappointing him" Regina says and what she doesn't say but definitely means , is 'I will have your head if you disappoint him'. Emma can read between the lines, okay?

" Yeah sorry about that. It won't happen again….

Thanks by the way"

" You're welcome" . Regina glances towards the door. " I believe Henry has been waiting long enough. She straightens and waits for Emma to get off the coach, then leads her to a round table where Henry sits in front of a plate of something that smells.. like Heaven basically.

Henry laughs as Emma's stomach growls again. " Wow Emma, you must be really hungry!" he says, smiling at her. She smiles back " Yeah, I had an early lunch and I didn't eat anything after that, so .. ".

" If that is the case miss Swan, please sit down" Regina says, taking her seat at the head of the table. Emma takes the one that leaves her in the middle of mother and son, immediately picking up her fork to shovel food in her mouth." Oh god, this is _good_ " she groans, the flavors exploding on her tongue.

" Like I said, mom can cook really well" Henry comments, eating what little is left on his plate.

" Yeah no kidding, jeez kid I envy you".

" If you like it so much, it would help to close your mouth when you talk. You lose less food that way" Regina remarks, handing Emma napkin with a pointed look at where the food has fallen from her mouth.

" Oops, sorry" Emma says, shrugging.

Regina merely sighs, then looks at Henry. " Do you also like the meal, darling?".

Henry grins. He actually swallows his food before answering. " Yeah it is really good. Thanks mom". He turns to Emma. " Who hit you?".

Emma swallows her food first, after Regina sends her a pointed look. " Uh I am a bail bonds person, so I had to catch this guy. But he was with a group and they sort of ambushed me". She grins. " I beat them in the end though".

Henry grins back. " Cool. Does that often happen? That they ambush you".

" Nah. They're often with a group but real ambushes don't happen too often. It's difficult to surprise me".

Henry and Regina smile at each other: both managed to surprise Emma already. Emma doesn't see, because she is too busy practically inhaling the food on her plate.

"Why did you become a bail bonds person? ". Henry asks.

Emma stops eating long enough to answer him. " I met this woman who was a bail bonds person and she sort of inspired me". Emma is smiling, but Regina frowns when she notes that Emma's eyes are guarded, and she is kind of tense.

Henry doesn't notice though, just nodding and going on with asking question after question. He has always been curious. " Do you like your job? Is it dangerous? What do you like to do when you're not working? What is your favorite color? Do you like reading? Is apple your favorite fruit?".

Regina is content to listen while Emma patiently answers question after question. Emma hardly has time to think, because the questions are fired like bullets out of a machine gun.

By the time that Regina decides it is time to get the dessert, Henry is red-faced and actually panting a little. "It is time for dessert I think" she says, starting to stand up. She blinks in confusion when he son grabs his plate and reaches for Emma, telling her " I can do it mom. You stay with Emma".

And gone is he, practically running towards the kitchen with the plates in his arms.

"Be careful with the plates!" she calls, then adds " and don't think you will get more ice cream this way, Henry".

" OKAAAAY" he hollers back.

"Ice cream?" Emma asks, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Yes dear ice cream. Is that to your liking?".

" Hell yeah. I love ice cream".

"Good".

There is a slightly awkward silence: without Henry in the room, the two don't really know what to talk about.

" He, you have a fancy house" Emma suddenly blurts.

" Yes dear, my house is elegant".

"I mean.. how did you get it? What's your job?".

" Oh. I am mayor".

" That makes sense, I guess. Do you like it?".

" Of course I like it. Why would I be mayor if I didn't like it?".

" Lots of people have jobs they dislike. Must be difficult, being both mayor and a mom".

Regina tenses, the look in her eyes turning a lot more hostile so Emma quickly adds " I am not criticizing you, I think it is admirable that you're being both. Having two lives, so to speak, is pretty damn difficult".

" And what would you know of living two different lives, miss Swan?".

" Not that much, probably. Still, it seems really difficult".

"It is. But I am determined that Henry gets the best".

Emma just smiles. And after a few tense seconds, Regina slowly starts to smile back. It's the first genuine one she has given Emma and it's small but _holy hell that smile is gorgeous_. Emma endeavors to see it more often.

" Ice cream" Henry says, returning from the kitchen with two bowls. He hands one to Regina and the other one to Emma. Then he is off to presumably get his own.

" You can already start" he yells.

" That is okay dear , we will wait for you" Regina says then glances over at Emma with a raised brow. Emma freezes, her spoon with ice cream halfway to her mouth. " I will wait for you" Regina corrects.

Before Emma can answer the difficult question of 'should I wait for Henry', he already returns and falls into his seat. The moment he starts eating, Emma does. They have already finished when Regina has barely started.

" There isn't any more is there?" Emma asks, patting her stomach and glancing at Regina's ice cream.

" There is, but you will hurt yourself if you eat any more" Regina says, then adds " And stop drooling while looking at my ice cream, dear".

Emma does something that resembles pouting a lot. " You're mean".  
" Yes dear, it's simply _evil_ to not want you to get a stomach ache".

" I rarely get stomach aches. The one time I got it, it was because the Chinese food I ate had already been in my fridge for a week".

" That's revolting" Regina says, grimacing.

" It actually still tasted pretty good, it just made me really ill".

" I am now convinced that your taste buds don't work".

" I just like food".

" So do I!" Henry piped in, grinning at Emma.

While Emma and Henry were talking about all the awesome food ( hamburgers! Fries! ) that existed, Regina finished her ice cream. The two stopped their discussion (about whether ketchup or mayo was better or something equally ridiculous) when she started to clean up.

" Mom, I will do it" Henry offered eagerly and she threw him a look. " Is there anything I should know? Because it's not like you to voluntarily do the dishes".

"You always cook, so it's only fair right? " he said, widening his eyes and smiling at his mom. She gave him one last suspicious look, but did sit down when he repeated that he would do it. He gathered the plates and cutlery, but left Emma and Regina their half-full glasses.

"So miss Swan, did you enjoy dinner?".

" Definitely. You're one hell of a cook, Regina".

" Thank you , dear. Do you often cook?".

" I am more of a take-out-kind of girl, but yeah I can cook if I have to".

" That doesn't sound promising".

"My talents lie elsewhere".

"Yes you mentioned, you are good at catching people".

" Not just that! I am also pretty handy".

" Cool! Then you can fix my toilet" henry says, bouncing over to Emma. Both Regina and Emma lean back, no longer as close as they had gotten sometime during the conversation.

"Henry, I don't know whether miss Swan" Regina starts at the exact moment that Emma says" Kid, you first have to ask your mom whether she wants me to". They both fall silent, staring at each other.

Regina is the first to break eye contact, shaking her head and plastering her 'mayor smile' on her face. " Miss Swan, would you be willing to make Henry a very happy boy and fix his toilet?".

" And the lamp that isn't working! Oh and didn't you say that your car was behaving oddly?".

" You have a car mechanic for that, Henry. And really, we can't expect miss Swan to-".

" Actually, it's fine. I don't mind fixing lamps and such. And if you trust me with her, then I wouldn't mind taking a look at your car".

" … Very well. Thursday again?".

" Uh maybe I could come in the weekend? Thursday would only give me a few hours".

" Saturday morning then. Half past elf?".

Emma shrugs. " Fine with me".

"We will see you Saturday then. Please make sure you're on time and uninjured". The tone is mostly teasing so Emma says " Why would I when I have you to take care of me?".

Regina snorts. " I am not your private nurse miss Swan".

" Okay _miss Mills_ . Are you cooking again? Because I am pretty sure I am already addicted to your cooking".

" Yes miss Swan, I will cook again" Regina says, standing up. Emma follows suit, then glances at herself. " Uhm I still have your frozen peas".

Regina waves flippantly. " Keep them. I am sure you will need them again".

" You can't know that".

" You seem like the sort of person to get herself in trouble".

" And how would you know".

Regina opens the door for Emma, then steps closer to her. Emma could swear those eyes scorn her body as they travel from Emma's eyes to her toes. " It is something in the way you carry yourself.. a bit arrogant, bold, reckless.. I would be very surprised if you didn't get into trouble".

"Well, that makes sense because you probably _are_ trouble".

" How so?".

" It is _something in the way you carry yourself_ " Emma took a step back again, smirking. Regina was just about to say something – either insulting or provocative, Emma isn't sure- when Henry appeared. He had apparently brought their now empty glasses to the kitchen.

" Bye Emma! " he said, then hugged her. " Uh bye Henry" she said.

"Miss Swan. Don't forget, half past eleven. Saturday morning" .

" Jeez, I wasn't late because I am forgetful Regina, I was late-".

"Regardless, I don't want you to be late again".

" I won't. So see you Saturday, I guess".

She smiled at Henry one last time, then walked towards her car that was parked in front of the house. When she turned to look back one more time, Henry was standing in front of Regina. He looked a lot happier than Regina, but then again Regina struck Emma as the kind of woman who was not ever truly happy.

She waved one time, then drove away.

 _Operation Save mom_

 _Report 4-10-2016_

 _Mom and Emma got along pretty well. Mom even laughed at some of Emma's jokes ( that could also be laughing at her… Emma's jokes are kind of lame sometimes) Oh and they kept giving at each other these looks, which I think is good. Mom even smiled one of her nice smiles! And I think they were flirting. Which is gross but also good. I need to know for sure though, I can't leave this to chance. Or let mom do all the work, because she is really bad at being friendly and not everyone likes sarcasm. I think Emma likes mom's sarcasm though, she seemed more amused than insulted._

 _Emma is coming on Saturday. I have to think of something by then. Too bad you can't google 'how to make an evil queen fall in love with a hero ' …_

 _Anyways 'operation Save Mom', part 2 seems to be a success!_

Henry quickly hid his notebook when he heard his mother's footsteps. By the time she walked into his room, he was pretending to read a comic book.

" Hi darling, time to go to sleep" she whispered.

"Okay mom". He gave her the comic book. He waited until she was putting it back to ask " Mom? Do you like Emma?".

He save her stiffen slightly. " Why are you asking that, Henry?". He couldn't see her expression and her voice was neutral. He couldn't even guess at what she was thinking.

" I like her. And I thought… maybe she could be your friend or something?".

Regina sat down on his bed, careful to not sit on his legs or anything. " Henry.. I don't think that would work".

"It would, if you let her be your friend instead of pushing her away". He yawned. " She likes you, I can tell".

Regina smiled. " How can you tell Henry?".

" She smiles a lot around you" He yawned again. " And she is basically in love with the cooking".

" Go to sleep darling, you're tired".

" Okay. Promise you will think about it?".

" I promise Henry" Regina bent over to kiss his head, then turned off the light. She left the room as soon as Henry fell asleep.

 _What could Emma Swan be to me?_

 **Okay guys, I really struggled with the ending so I might change that. I hope you liked this second chapter! Oh and I already had an idea for a new chapter ( which I forgot to delete from the first chapter):**

" Kid. It's one thing to approach superheroes, you have to be more careful with villains" she says, as she puts him on the ground again. He was screaming with joy when they were flying, but now he suddenly looks scared. "Emma, you can't-" he starts , then screams when a giant fireball forces Emma to jump back.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING " the evil queen says, marching towards them with one hand lit on fire.

 **Is there anyone who would like the Orphan/Evil queen to meet like this?** **Or I could make them arch enemies ( they already were or they become arch enemies)**

 **Idk I have a lot of idea so it's difficult**


	3. Chapter 3

LesBeBritches: thanks for the tip! This chapter explains why Henry chose 'The Orphan' and everything. You inspired me :) Thanks for the tip, I am not promising I am going to write exactly that ( I often plan my stories, but often end up writing something very different) but you never know

Names are not my thing, if anyone has better names for the superheroes or whatever, I would love to use them because urrgh I am bad at coming up with names.

I hope you like it, don't own OUAT.

Six months ago.

He liked Ruby, he did, so he felt slightly guilty about running away while she was babysitting him. After all, his mom would be pretty mad at her for not having the prophetic sight to know Henry was going to pretend to be ill, then wait until he heard the TV play the intro to Ruby's favorite program and tie the blankets he had snatched earlier together to make his escape.

Yup, that was his mom ; strict and demanding to the point of insanity sometimes.

He sighed. If he were completely honest to himself, he knew that his mom was only like that because she was trying to protect him. But he was too upset and rightfully so, he thought. After all, his mom had lied and hidden things from him (while at the same time telling him to be truthful ) and not just little things but big things. Enormous things even.

A few years ago he had thought it was totally normal for his mom to not always be in her room at night (and suddenly reappear after a couple of minutes if he had had a nightmare and was waiting for her so she could make it better), to sometimes be in the hallway with disheveled hair and even bruises or other injuries, to always have apples with her and to have some guy teach him to fight even though she was overprotective and would normally not want him around anything sharp, not even pencils. Now, though, he knew. His mom was odd. And definitely hiding something. He even had a hypothesis, as he knew you call scientific theories. As he had written down in his notebook:

 _Hypothesis! Mom is a super villain._

And he knew people would think he was mad ( your mother being mayor sucked for multiple reasons but right now it Sucked because it was twice as difficult for people to believe she was actually a super villain when she was being a respectful part of the community at day) but it was the only thing that made sense. Because the nights Henry knew for certain his mom was out , were also the nights the crimes happened. And okay, crimes always happened but these crimes were special. No signs of breaking and entering, no broken glass or anything, just an apple left on counters or tables or such. And well, his mom loved apples. And the exact apples she liked best were left on crime scenes.

If that was the only evidence he had, he would say it was all circumstantial ( he had been watching crime/detective shows and reading detective books so he could catch his mom being an evil mastermind) but there was more. The bruises. Why would his mom go out in the middle of the night and what could she possibly have been doing that she sometimes had injuries? Never really bad ones but still twice or three times he had caught her with minor injuries. Then there was the fact that his mother apparently had spell books (as he had discovered when he had looked in her nightstand for the aspirin she wanted that time she had been ill) and more and more and more.

He just couldn't deny it anymore. His notebook had like twenty pages with odd happenings that pretty much proved his mom was involved in something evil. Now he just had to catch her right-handed and the police could-

Henry sat down on the curb and panted. He stubbornly rubbed at his eyes, refusing to be sad about it _. I am not going to think about it. I just have to prove I am not insane or_ \- He started running again or he would start to hope again, that there was some other reason for all this. He couldn't. She had still lied and deceived him and – he had arrived.

The center for scientific research in Storybrooke , the metropolitan he lived in. He didn't know exactly what they did here, but he knew they had really important (and valuable) research and items and possibly weapons. Besides, they had only been here for a week or so and his mom had been at the opening. She had helped with some other things as well, so he thought she had had some opportunity to get to know the place and prepare her Evil plan.

He was just trying to figure out how to get into the building when he carefully pushed the door open and- the security guy wasn't moving! He ran to him, then bent over and felt for his pulse like he had seen people do in movies.

He didn't feel anything, he didn't feel anything, was he- _no no no no she can't have-_

he opened his backpack and grabbed the mirror he had taken with him ( to glance around corners of course) . He gently pushed the guard's head up , then held the mirror close to his mouth. He nearly dropped the mirror (trembling hands) but managed to hold it still and let out a relieved sigh when he saw it fogged.

He put the mirror back, then put the man's head down on the desk again. When he turned to leave , a flash of red in the corner of his eye had him pause. He turned around, kneeled next to the object. The apple only had one bite out of it and he sniffed it cautiously. He didn't smell anything odd.

After a short hesitation he put it in his backpack. He also grabbed his notebook, to quickly note down _'get apple tested for poison?! ._ After one last glance at the man – _he is okay, just sleeping or something. I have to catch her , then I can help him_ \- he opened the door behind the desk and carefully closed it behind him. He took a few careful steps, was half relieved and half disappointed that there were no blaring alarms, not the cool infrared ones you saw in movies. Just silence and darkness that seemed like hiding places for villains.

His breathing was loud in the quiet, long hallway and he nearly jumped when he thought a shadow moved. It was nothing. He still kept glancing over his shoulders and seeing figures in the shadows.

Finally, he came across a steel door with a lock that he knew read fingerprints as well as asked for a code.

When he bent forward to study it, he stumbled a little and – pushed the door open? He immediately got to his feet again and closed the door behind him. He hadn't thought it was possible but his heart was jumping even more and he felt ice cold. No way that the scientists left that door open. Villains.

He glanced around him. The room was large, with glass windows all around him. It was divided into four compartments and held flasks and whirring machines and papers with both words and drawings. There were some unfinished steel contraptions that he thought were meant to be robots. For a second, he was sorely tempted to check it out and moved towards the nearest whirring/ puffing machine.

That's when a door he hadn't noticed yet opened and he dove behind a large, half-built machine that softly purred. He heard voices.

" Where is she? Despite the name, she isn't a queen and definitely not mine" a voice sort of growled. Another voice answered. " Do you want anything while we wait sir?".

" I want what was promised me " .

Henry held his breath when he could hear them walking towards him. The conversation continued and Henry listened while looking around him, desperately searching for escape routes.

" You will have it , sir".

" Of course I will. The problem is that I already should have it".

" Y-yes sir, you deserve the best".

" That speaks for itself. Now where is that bloody woman?".

The footsteps had stopped, then resumed. Henry breathed a little easier when he realized that they weren't walking towards him anymore, but that one of them was pacing. " The nerve of her, making me wait and – ". The door slammed against the wall as it opened. Henry nearly got himself killed by jumping but managed to stay on the ground and mostly silent.

" Sorry I am late" a mostly familiar voice said. _That's mom. She is changing her voice a bit, but it's her._ Henry felt tears burn behind his eyes and he rested his head against the machine as they fell. So he had been right. He tried really hard to feel elated and angry (like he had been these past months, after the big revelation where he discovered mom was a liar and started to question her and discovered she was evil) She deserved anger after all.

He couldn't. He just felt like he was four again and he had dreamt that someone was plunging their hand in his chest and squeezing his hand and he was running to momma because she had to make it better but it was dark and he got-

" Did you bring what I asked you to?" his mom's altered voice made him focus on the conversation. He risked a glance around the machine, just one. A man with a red hat, kind of fat and below average height. A man with earrings and a filthy costume and a hook with buttons – a weapon? And…. Mom.

Mom, but not. Because the mother he knew didn't look so cold and well- unhinged. She didn't have a – ponytail? Did she grow her hair or something? Or a cape-like thing with red that dragged over the floor. Which looked kind of cool, but also like you would stumble over it a lot.

" Yes, your majesty" the way the Hook-person said those two words had Henry thinking he was mocking mom. " I have exactly what you want. And I trust you got what I want?".

His mom chuckled and it was all wrong because it felt like he was watching a movie and the supervillain was laughing as they revealed their evil plan. That was not his mom's laugh either.

" You mean – " he heard a sort of swoosh and glanced again; his mother was now holding a small bottle with something that looks like a storm inside. " This?".

The Hook-person tried to grab the bottle but his mom laughed- again that wrong laugh that made him think _wrong wrong wrong-_ and then there was purple smoke and where is his mom and – she can teleport. She was suddenly behind Hook-person and she could teleport!

" First, you give me what I want. Then, if it is adequate I give you- " she shook the bottle and the Hook person made a fist" this".

The man pat his dirty clothing and retrieved something from it. Henry pulled his head back, gasped and glanced again. Hook was holding a heart. An actual, beating/pulsing human – he had to swallow down bile, especially with the way his mother was eying that heart. Really eager, almost hungry.

 _I am going to be sick_. He took a couple really deep breaths, then glanced again. The heart is gross and he swore he could hear it beat even though that should be impossible.

The second man- he had almost forgotten about him- squeaked when his mom looked at him. " Get it and hand it to me" she muttered and the man nearly stumbled over his own feet in his haste to get the heart. He stopped about a meter from mom, and held the heart up she could grab it. She slowly did, closing her fingers around it. " Hm. I suppose you're occasionally competent" she finally said and the man that wasn't shuddering with fear scoffs. " Whatever. Now give me it".

" My spell? The spell that will make anyone you point it at fall hopelessly in love with you?" she questioned and Henry started to straighten, because he couldn't let her do that. He could run to her, plead with her, throw something at her.. anything but have her give it to a man apparently unaware things like baths or showers exist that seems like he uses a hook of all things to do bad stuff that Henry really didn't want to think about.

"Yes. Your majesty, we have a deal-".

" Ah yes" she completely ignored him and turned to the rat-like man that seemed petrified by fear " Where is your other accomplish, the one that didn't reek of rum and fish?".

" My brother " it is the gross one that answered. " is .. redeemed".

" Redeemed? How did _that_ happen" . His mom acted like the word 'redeemed' had cooties.

"He fell in love with some goody hero, now your majesty give me – ".

Henry didn't hear a word of the discussion/fight between his mom, Hook and the Rat. He was vaguely aware of Hook's angry shout as his mom vanished the spell and of combined curses as the two men were thrown backwards into a different room and the door locked. But-

 _Redeemed. Redeemed. She doesn't need to be imprisoned or- A hero. She needs a hero. She needs to fall in love. I can save her._

He clung to that last thought, then glanced at where she was gloating, the threats and shouts from behind that door just making her smirk. The heart had disappeared, perhaps she had teleported it or hidden it somewhere and even with the dark magic and odd dress and the weird voice, he can still see his mom in her if he tries hard enough.

 _I can save her. I_ _will_ _save her._

He hid again and waited until she stopped taunting and he didn't hear anything but the muted curses of the two idiots that crossed his mom. He peeked around his hiding place and saw she was gone- probably teleported- and got to his feet. He pushed open the door, ran towards the desk, pressed the alarm button and ran outside at the exact moment that the alarm started to scream.

He waited for a while, until he heard the sirens of the police and quickly turned to go home. The world seemed brighter than it has in ages.

1.5 months ( lots of plotting, minor stalking and spying while hidden in bushes and other weird places) later

 _Operation Save Mom, hero 1 : Robin Hood (I think he is named after the book character, not the fox)_

 _Pros: Miss Mary-Margaret said he was 'dashing ' , which the dictionary says means pretty basically. He can shoot pretty well –that's cool- and he is actually okay with kids- definitely mom's Achilles heel. He seems kind, which is good right? He is also blond-ish._

He plays his part of clueless, kind of scared and lost boy perfectly. Hood glances at his wet eyes one time and immediately offers to walk him home. Henry would feel guiltier about that (probably) if he didn't have a mission he was hell-bent on completing.

He asks him some questions ( 'what do you think of independent women, do you like apples, do you like the color black, do you think it is ever justified to kill someone? ) to find out more about him , which earns him a few mildly puzzled looks from Hood.

Overall, what Hood answers, makes Henry feel pretty good about choosing him. The man is patient, kind, pretty good with kids and seems overall okay ( only problem is that he seems the 'insufferably good' type .. and he once heard Regina tell auntie Kathryn that 'Men like that make my skin crawl. They often are hypocrites, who do not follow their own rules and judge everyone who does not have their 'perfect' morals ' . But Henry will find a way to get past that)

Henry feels confident right until the moment the door actually opens and Mom looks at Hood like he is the spider she has been trying to kill for being in her pristine kitchen. _Okay, Mom is just worried and probably anxious. I am sure that once she knows he is actually kind of coo- oh no._

Hood says " Milady, I found this charming fella walk around alone. I hope it does not happen again, because I shudder to think what would have happened had I not been ar-". _Did he just criticize Mom's parenting? Please say he didn't. Please- oh he did_

His mom gives the man her most scathing glare (he steps back) and spits " I hope my son does not find himself in your company again, thief ".

" Milady, I steal from super-".

" Villains, yes. That is just the fine example I want my son to have, some moron who steals from those who do not have any scruples about destroying him". Hood takes another step back, stumbles. Henry smiles at him, yells 'thanks' and quickly darts inside and pulls the door closed before his mom can say something worse.

 _Hood: X. I don't think mom can ever forgive him the criticism. I mean, he probably didn't mean it like that but mom can't stand anyone who criticizes her and loathes whoever dares to criticize her parenting abilities. I am lucky if she doesn't end up killing him._

One month ( one heavy scolding, several suspicious looks and new-found ways to sneak away and spy on heroes) later

 _Wings. It is an odd name, sort of? She looks like a pixie, or a fairy with blonde hair in a knot & her green glittery costume and ballerina-like shoes and the wings that are probably made by an engineer of whatever. They don't look like steel, they look more like really thick spider web strands but.. Magic? _

_Pros : she also goes by Tinker bell ( I love Peter Pan!) , seems smart, pretty, is blonde and has special powers like the sparkling dust she makes appear out of nowhere._

Wings does not fall for his 'lost boy' trick as easily. " I know the look of a lost boy" she says, her eyes kind of sad, and tells him to go home. He decides to be truthful . Or well, half-truthful.

" But I really need your help" he pleads, grabbing her wrist. " It's , it-" he stammers, then manages to say in a voice that sounds like he is going to cry " it is my mom ".

She stops and turns around. "What is going on with your mom?".

" She needs help and no one wants to help! And I just - just don't know what to do anymore" he says and now he is almost really crying because technically it's true. She does need help. But no one has seen her as the loving mom she can be.

Wings sighs. She bites her lip, then nods after a short hesitation. " Okay, I will bring you to your mom and talk to her. If she really needs help…".

" She does! THANK YOU" he hugs her, then quickly starts pulling her towards his house. She tries to ask him what exactly is wrong with his mother, but he gives vague answers. He doesn't think she would like the real answer, and besides the less she knows the better. That way she can't cause Mom to find out his really smart plan.

 _I still think it is smart_ he thinks stubbornly when the door opens and his mom takes one look at Wings and says 'Henry, I thought you were going to get me ingredients for dinner, not a vagabond wandering the streets".

" I am actually- ".

" I know who you are. Have a nice day, little fairy ".

" Come on, I know it is difficult to accept help- " Wings starts, reaching out for his mother with this really nice and kind of pitying ( that's not good, Mom doesn't like pity) look on her face.

" You're the one who needs help, because that amount of idiocy you are displaying is a hazard to yourself and others" Mom says, then starts reaching for him. " Mom-" he starts, but as she throws him a look that obviously means he is going to regret continuing, he is silent. And fuming. But silent.

"Listen, you don't want your son to worry- ". Wings starts and the surprised and kind of insulted look is the last thing he sees when his mom pulls him inside and slams the door closed. Which is totally unfair, because she is always telling him not to do stuff like that.

 _Plan backfired. Mom was in a foul mood and withdrew my ice cream rights because she was sure I was 'meddling'. I don't think she knows about the operation, but just to be sure I will think of a way to set her on the wrong trail._

 _I don't know whether a second meeting is okay. I should perhaps first talk to Wings._

Two months ( several failed Wings-mom bonding sessions, discussions and odd & odder looks) later

He is walking around the neighborhood where he first tracked Wings down ( he might have skipped school, but it is to save his mom so it is totally okay) when he sees her. She is fighting three, bull-like ( long necks bulging with muscles, beady eyes, charging at her like they are going to slam their heads in her stomach) and stumbles a little when she dodges their attacks.

He quickly jumps behind a dumpster and watches as she quickly punches one guy, grabs another and slams him against the brick wall and yams her elbow in the last guy's stomach before tripping him. Then throws her fists in the air and shouts triumphantly.

When he slips away, he immediately goes to the library to research. They actually have a few books on superheroes, as well as newspapers and such. It feels like he has been there forever, but finally he sees a picture of her with the headline of 'The Orphan. New knight in town to save the damsels in distress' which urgh that is a horrible title and he doesn't know whether she choose the name herself or the newspaper gave it to her. Of course, the article doesn't offer a lot of information, so he writes in his notebook:

 _Friday ( after school? ) shadow the Orphan._


	4. Chapter 4

Operation Save mom, these moments between an Evil Queen who kind of sucks at being nice to people and an Orphan that gets a taste of family

 **I don't own OUAT.**

Henry behaves like he has eaten three chocolate bars, six donuts and four bear claws. He is running from one part of the mansion to the other ( his mom's voice is hoarse from all the 'Henry! Stop running, you are going to break your neck' variations she has been shouting at him) , basically jumping with impatience, unable to sit still.

He just really, really wants this to go well. He wants it more than he wants the new game and he has be had been (before Mom lied to me before What else did she lie about before Mom is a -?) begging for that for months. Saving his mom is just too important for anything to be allowed to go wrong.

The only thing that calms him down is checking his list, so that is what he is doing ( his mother has never looked more relieved that after hours of jumpiness he is finally still, calm and not busy 'tempting fate') now: he is sitting on his chair, flipping through his notebook while is mom is in the kitchen doing something.

 _Operation 'save mom'_

 _Phase ' '_

 _1, encourage mom to talk to Emma_

 _2, ask Emma questions while mom is near (finger crossed that mom likes the answers)_

 _3, diverge attention, slip away_

 _4, keep an eye on them in case they ruin it_

Henry bits his lip as he stares at the list. It is too short and he really does not know whether it will work. Mom might not want to talk to Emma (or just mess it up, because she is oddly bad at making anything but small talk – and even her small talk skills are non-existent because her smiles are always fake and everyone who knows his mom even a little just sees she is uncomfortable and those who do not –and he is quoting Ruby here, who looked terrified when realizing he had heard- think she has 'a stick up her ass').

He makes a quick note.

 _Ask Ruby for help? She is not really that afraid of mom/everything. Also, she probably has some experience in –gross!- flirting/ might know a way to get the two of them together. Internet is really no help so I need options. I just need her to convince mom won't make good on her threat of 'bringing her to the vet' (whatever that means. Mom's threats are weird. For such a terrifying super villain she is kind of awful at threats)_

He flips a few pages back, sighing with boredom and nerves high-strung with tension. Just one last time checking whether he has finished the preparations .

 _Operation 'save mom'_

 _Phase ' '_

 _Bring Emma the clothing auntie Kathryn said mom would like_

 _-I did this , but the conversation basically went like_

 _'kid , what the H- uh what are you doing here? ' ( Emma is really bad at not swearing around me)_

 _'I brought clothes that mom would like' (she looked at the clothing with this really suspicious and kind of hateful look, like she thought it would come to life and strangle her again like happened that one time according to the newspaper)_

 _'when did I hire you as personal shopper? I think I would remember that conversation..',_

 _'You did not. And technically, if you would have, you would have hired auntie Kathryn'_

 _'Your aunt picked my clothing?'._

 _'Well yeah, she knows exactly what my mom likes. They sometimes go shopping together'._

 _'uh okay. Listen kid, these clothes are way too fancy to wear while I work on cars or toilets. I might get oil on them or gross toilet water or worse. So thanks but no thanks okay? And really, please tell me you did not snuck away again because-_

 _'auntie Kathryn is outside. She really thinks mom needs to get laid so that is why she is helping'_

 _[ Emma sputtered and spilled the orange juice she was getting me over herself]_

 _[ then snorted and said something about 'plenty of people would offer' then threw me a really guilty look and apologized for scarring me. Then refused to tell me what exactly 'getting laid' meant after I explained auntie had been muttering it under her breath ]_

 _[ more refusals and whining ]_

 _[ I left the clothes at her house and left]_

 _[ auntie also did not want to explain and told me it would be our secret that she ever even said that because 'your mother would destroy me if she ever found out']_

 _So I do not think Emma is going to be wearing the clothes we picked. ( or bring flowers like I suggested because 'that is really cheesy and your mom might actually laugh in my face if I did that. Does she even like flowers' .She is pretty hopeless)_

 _-Sneak inside mom's room to clog her toilet' [basically do everything to keep Emma here]_

 _.Yup. Mom is probably going to figure out in no time that I am the culprit but it is worth it. And she is so not going to risk solving the issue with magic because she is still doing the whole 'lie to your child like an asshole' thing. Asshole is a bad word, but she deserved it._

 _-figure out Emma's favorite food (mom asked)_

 _. I did , apparently 'anything with a healthy bit of grease- she rolled her eyes when I said that was a paradox because grease is not healthy- or something sugary'. She has really bad eating habits. Mom sneered when I told her. She is totally going to make something Emma likes though._

Apparently the last item on his list is 'wait until you go absolutely nuts' because that is what he has been doing for hours, ever since he woke extra early this morning for Preparations. He sighs again.

" Mom? When is Emma coming?".

" If she is on time, miss Swan will be here any moment Henry" she calls back from the kitchen. Henry rolls his eyes. Emma was only late once. Because she was beaten up bad guys. Then again, his mother probably considers that terrible excuse considering that she is –

He does not like thinking that. Even if it is true, she is still his mom . _She is still my mom. And Emma is going to save her_

He keeps repeating this like a mantra because she is the woman who wiped away his tears and made his favorite food and listened to his stories with rapture and he cannot ever accept losing that woman. His mother.

Ding! The doorbell rings. He practically shoots out of the chair , feeling like Usain Bolt as he pulls it open before his mother has even finished her usual 'do not run Henry, you might fall and hurt yourself sweetheart' line.

Emma laughs. " Wow kid! Do you also have superpowers?".

" Y-eah.. sort.. of" he pants, grinning. He opens the door further. " come in".

His mother walks towards them and for a moment , he is afraid that she has heard Emma's do you also have superpowers ' joke, but she is wearing a (small. But real!) smile as she comes towards them. She probably wouldn't if she knew Emma's identity.

Emma gives his mom an almost shy smile. " Hi! How are you?".

His mother turns to him first, dropping her smile for a moment to seem more strict " Henry sweetheart, stop running in the house". She turns to Emma then, picking up that small again. " Miss Swa-".

" Emma" Emma interrupts, then shrugs at his mother's sharp look . " Miss Swan sounds like- " her eyes suddenly dart over to him, her cheeks just a little bit red and she seems to struggle to think of something to say" Uh well it sounds .. very distant?" she says finally, sounding like she is asking the both of them a question .

Henry decides this is a good time to leave them, especially because his mother has that rare look in her eyes that looks like a different version of the expression she gets around auntie Kathryn sometimes. The one that follows mostly teasing sarcasm.

Also, his mom made apple turnovers.

The voices fade away until all he can make out, is the tone and emotions of them. His mother's voice is warmer than usually, dry but also with the slightest hint of teasing. Emma's voice is filled with slight exasperation but mostly amusement. It is kind of nice to listen to, but he ignores most of their bickering/ discussion as he opens the oven door.

He nearly burns his finger getting the turnovers from the oven and-

" Really kid?"

"Henry! I _told_ you".

Whoops he is kind of caught right now. He turns around with his most innocent expression, wide eyes and a smile he hopes is as adorable as possible. His mom, standing in front of the threshold with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed sighs. Emma, behind her and leaning against that threshold, chuckles.

His mom walks over to him, taking the tray from him and pushing it back into the oven. " You only get to taste this when I pronounce them ready _and_ after Miss- Emma has had some".

Henry grins. His mother apparently lost the name discussion ( he also notes how Emma basically preens as his mom calls her by her given name and sends him a wink). Noted and ready to be written down he thinks, because his mom is notoriously stubborn and loathes to lose discussion but she is still sort of smiling.

" I definitely want some" Emma says, rushing forward at the promise of food.

His mother arches her eyebrow. " Patience, dear. You can have some when they are ready"

" I really don't- ".

" You are not going to eat them before I say so". His mother smirks slightly. " You have not even worked for them yet".

Emma sends a hopeful look towards the oven. " Yeah, but I work better when I actually have had something to eat. Especially something sweet".

" I am sure your work will be sufficient without sweets Emma".

Emma grins widely, her eyes sparkling. She seems to have forgotten the apple turnovers, now turning that excited puppy look to his mom. " Such high praise".

" Quite. More than you possibly deserve".

"Hi! You haven't even seen me work yet".

" Exactly. I did not invite you at half past eleven to beg for treats, I invited you to fix my son's toilet".

Emma rolls her eyes. "Sure. Show me the room then".

Henry tries to stay behind, but Emma gently pushes him forward. " You too kid, give me the grand tour of your room".

" There is really not much to see, but okay".

–

Turns out that Emma is a bit of a klutz. She stumbles over her own equipment and nearly falls into his mother's arms (instead keeping herself upright with one hand against the wall, very close to his smirking mother). She keeps warning them about the wet floor, only to nearly slip herself ( his mom actually does grab her bicep to steady her then, keeping it there before slowly retracting it) . Then his mom leaves and Emma suddenly loses all clumsiness which makes Henry think two things. Either she is being clumsy on purpose ( to what? Fall in mom's arms ? ) or mom makes her clumsy (probably not in the evil supervillain way -even if it seemed to amuse mom).

More things he needs to write down in his notebook, really. So much stuff to write down in his notebooks. For example:

 _Emma throws herself in front of mom when the toilet half-explodes, water torpedoed into the air like the toilet is a geyser. She immediately turns around to check on mom. His mom is her usual sarcastic – 'really mi- Emma it was hardly bullets flying towards me' – self but there are little smiles she keeps pushing back , that only last 1/100 ._

That particular moment ends with Emma looking down at herself with a disgusted look – "Please tell me that is only water and not like Brussels sprouts or whatever drivel your mom makes you eat"- and his mother threatening Emma if she moves even a hair because "I will not have you dirtying my mansion". Then there is the fact Mom gives him permission to pick a shirt for 'miss Swan' while she picks one of the towels and starts drying Emma's toiletwater-covered skin.

He runs back and promptly hides behind the open door: his mom is scolding Emma but her hands are very gently drying Emma with the towel and Emma is rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time. He lingers for a moment, tuning out the bickering and focusing more on the little things like his mom's hand that are gentler than she is around anyone but him and Emma's small smile that is so affectionate.

 _My plan is so working_ he thinks, feeling more brilliant than he can ever remember feeling. Even when he got A's that made his mom gloat and look at him with such pride "well done, mi principito" .

Of course he feels a lot less brilliant when he stumbles unexpectedly and interrupts the moment.

His mother steps away from Emma and walks over to him, taking the blue shirt from him. She kisses his head, smiling like a thousand suns when he doesn't shrug away. He used to, the first months that he discovered it. But now he has decided that she can be saved and besides, he kind of misses his mom. Pulling away and rejecting her is awful , not least because of the 1/1000 moment that she gets this torn look

She touches his chin carefully, her smile kind of flicker-y like a flashlight with a dying battery. She seems loathe to pull away but she finally does, walking over to Emma and handing her the shirt. " Here".

" Uh thanks. Should I- ".

" We will be outside. I have to get the apple turnovers out of the oven ".

The rest of the day (yes day because Emma eats more apple turnovers than Henry thought possible and then refuses to move for an hour, and then she shows Regina how to fix cars and then of course she has to fix Regina's toilet and it is almost dinner time so 'you might as well stay for dinner Emma' and then he just has to show her his new game while mom sits in the room to cheer him on and distract Emma to make him win) is wonderful. Mom and Emma bicker and tease and (he is like 99.99% sure) flirt and sure mom is still bad at being genuine and friendly and easy but Emma doesn't seem to mind. She definitely does not throw him the 'do not leave me alone with her' looks some of the townspeople give him whenever they are around his mom.

At the end of the day, there is some flimsy excuse for why Emma will have to return again and Mom is still smiling a little and Emma is grinning and he feels so hopeful.

At the end of the day, he writes in his notebook

 _Operation Save mom, phase ''_

 _Moments;_

 _-The toilet explosion (mom is never gentle with anyone but me. Emma had this really odd look , but it was definitely a Good look._

 _-Emma is looking at the car and suddenly wipes two fingers that are black with oil or whatever over mom's cheeks. She laughs hysterically. Mom yells, but it seems more for show than anything else._

 _-Emma bending over the car, gesturing animatedly as she tries to show mom how to fix cars or whatever._

 _-Mom cutting the apple turnovers, Emma swarming around her, joking 'I am doing all the work here! I need food". Mom cutting of the tiniest bit imaginable, teasing her , reminding her 'my son is a growing boy'._

 _-At the table, Emma praising mom's cooking and mom looking a little smug. She takes a napkin and wipes at the crumbs on Emma's lips/cheeks/even nose. Then pulls away and offers Emma the napkin, saying 'I am still not your caretaker'. But her voice is almost warm and Emma merely smiles._

 _-Mom is in the threshold, looking at Emma who is instructing me. She looks contemplative and then she thinks something and it is a realization but what?_

 _-Mom narrowing her eyes at me as she says 'I do wonder where this issue with my toilet comes from. There was nothing wrong with it this morning' and Emma biting her lip not to laugh, avoiding my gaze . Mom isn't even scolding, just smiles at me with exasperation or something._

 _-Emma's disbelieving, bright smile as mom invites her for dinner. Mom's weak attempt to pretend like it is nothing, like she doesn't even like Emma._

 _Summarized: there definitely is something. I hope it lasts. Today was good._

 _Don't forget: get Ruby involved. Visit auntie Kathryn._

He hears his mom on the stairs and quickly closes and hides the notebook, grabbing a comic to pretend like he is reading. His mother remains at the threshold for a while, then walks towards him. She sits down on the bed, smoothing his hair back.

"It is late" is all she says. She still seems calmer, more relaxed than usually.

" Yeah. Mom?".

There is that look in her eyes again, that she gets nowadays whenever he calls her 'mom' or accepts her touches. He doesn't know how to describe it. He just know it only occurred when he started to pull away, to think that she was evil and that he was a horrible person for loving someone like her

" What is it Henry"

" What did you think of Emma today?".

She gets really silent and thoughtful for a while, then says " she is different".

' Yeah. She is pretty funny huh?".

His mom's lips twitch. " In a certain way, yes".

" Can she come over more often?"

For a moment, there is something dark and hard – _villainous_ \- in his mom's eyes. Then she takes a deep breath and says " I don't know- why do you want that darling?".

He cannot say 'because you are evil and I am scared and you lied and everything sucked and Emma is going to make it better and protect us' so instead he says 'I don't know. You seem to like her. I like her".

His mom relaxes and he wants to hug her , so relieved that her eyes aren't dark like that anymore. "She is already invited".

" Yeah, but after that. I mean, I don't want her to come over one more time, I want her to come over all the time".

His mom starts to stand, then bends forward to kiss his forehead (end this conversation) and he panics and slips a little. " She just seems good for you".

" Henry-" she seems startled, pained almost and he can't look at her so he looks at the wall. " I just- I mean, it is just a lot of fun, the three of us. That is all. I don't- ".

He doesn't know to put all this confusion inside him into words so he just looks at her and understands. It seems to work because she smiles and kisses his forehead again. " I will ask her".

"Thank you mommy, love you" he says sleepily, his eyes already closing. She nods. " Of course, mi principito". He is already asleep

"Anything" she whispers


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own OUAT.  
**

Her eyes are not his mom's , because his _mom's_ eyes are so gentle even when she is scolding him. And the expression in them right now is not gentle at all, makes his chest hurt and his lip tremble and make him stiffen with fear (and then be angry at himself, because she would _never_ hurt him. Never. Right?).

Her heels go clickclickclick on the dirty stone floor Henry is laying and shivering on top of. He scrambles and tries to push himself up. Then pulls his hands away, because that stung. He stares at his hands with incredulity: they are bloodied.

For one horrible, stomach-lurching moment , he thinks he has become like her no he cannot think that- there is no real evi- he thinks someone got hurt.

Then he connects the dots, remembers why he pulled his hands away, becomes conscious of the throbbing in them. It all spirals when he squints and sees the angry little red wounds beneath. He is trembling with more than cold now and he _hates_ it.

He loves his mom. She would never hurt him. She is redeemable. She bakes cookies and sings to him and tells him stories and – _she would never hurt him_. He has to believe she never would, because as soon as she does?

It would be proof she does not love him.

Then the clickclick stops and when he slowly raises his head, it is to his mom (but _not_ ) studying him quietly for a moment. For the first time in his life, he does not feel safe crying in front of her so he tries to stop so very hard. Of course, this just makes the tear flow faster.

The dam only really breaks when she kneels and does her chin-touching move.

" My little prince" she whispers and he feels a mix of intense relief and unbearable guilt (how could he think that) and happiness when she wipes his tears away and kisses his forehead. There is no trade of that thing in her eyes so he relaxes and tries to get closer to her.

She is hugging him to her chest now, gently swaying him as he sobs. Only when he is more hiccupping than sobbing does she pull away to wipe his tears again. There is smoke around them and the cuffs that were digging into his wrists disappear.

He sniffs. " I love you mommy".

She smiles, leans in a little like she is going to hug him or do the chin-touch thing.

" I have never loved you" she laughs

And-

Rips out his heart

" HENRY HENRY"

Henry is in such much pain and his heart is hammering in a painful way. He is nauseous and afraid and a lot of pain and confused, because the world is dark, but he can hear someone scream.

" Henry, darling, please wake up".

" Please, it is okay sweetie, I am here. I am here, darling".

He opens his eyes and sees _her._

The evil queen pales and stumbles when he starts to scream.

" NO NO NO GET OFF ME NO GO AWAY NO NO ".

He falls on the floor in his haste to get away from her, then stumbles when he jumps to his feet and tries to _run_. He presses his hand into the skin of his chest and relaxes only marginally when he can feel his heart beat.

She takes a very tiny step towards him " Henry? Sweetheart, what is wr-".

She becomes deadly silent when he flinches badly and presses himself against the wall. " N-no" He stares at her hands, stares at them and remembers what they look liked curled around that heart. When they move, he whimpers.

" Henry? Don't be scared darling" she whispers. He was hyperventilating before, but now his breath is slowly evening. His chest was hurting because of how much his heart was racing, but that is all slowing.

" Are you going to hurt me? " the words just escape him, prompted by the memory of her concern and love moments before she- But no, that was not her. ( but he could not forget that meeting with the Hook person and the way she had looked so hungry at the heart that been in her hand and how difficult it had been to see anything but the evil queen)

She takes a step towards him, then seems to fight herself and jerks to a stop. Her hands reach for him automatically before she dugs her nails into her own skin and pushes them against her hips. She shakes her head furiously and he swallows the tennis ball that had appeared in his throat at the sight of the tears clinging to her eyelashes.

" No- Henry, _no_ ". She takes a very careful, slow step towards him. He hesitates, then nods. She looks nauseous at the thought ( _perhaps she is just a good actress. Shut up shut up shut up, it was a dream, she is redeemable_ ), is still shaking her head while obviously fighting the urge to run to him.

He waits another moments and she is straightening in a way that reminds him of a knight putting on armour, but her expression never changes. It remains concerned, her eyes flitting over him in a way that suggests that she is checking for injuries. Her hands are twitching like they want to reach for him, too.

" Do you- " she swallows and her voice breaks the slightest bit before she obviously struggles to make it cool. " do you want me to leave?".

He shakes his head. He is crying again, because his head is a big confusing mix of her ripping his heart out and singing songs to scare away the thunder gods and her goading the Hook-person and her reading comics to him.

" Mommy- " he sobs and he hears her exhale shakily. She rushes towards him, gathers him in her arms and he probably stinks and everything but she does not seem to note. She rubs his back and just lets him cry.

" I am here darling, you are safe, I love you-"

And he just starts to sob really at those three words and feels her stiffen when he stars to sob and gasp and hyperventilate. Her voice is panicked, frantic. " Henry, calm down sweetheart, breathe".

She says those thee words again and he hugs her tightly, hiding his face as he sobs and sobs and sobs. She keeps trying to make it better, calls him sweetheart and darling and begs him to tell her what is wrong, what she can to help him and he almost tells her. Tells her he knows and that she is betrayed him and that he is angry but that he can also never forget what the town only an hour away from them did to their villain ( it had been like a year ago and his mother had not allowed him to watch any of the news covering but he had secretly bought a newspaper to read when mom had gone to bed).

But he can't, because she lied and betrayed him and leaves him to commit crimes. He has to do this in secret or risk everything.

This, even more than the crying and disrupted sleep, makes him exhausted nowadays.

He yawns, then pulls back a little to look at her. The white of her eyes seem to be bleeding and her cheeks are wet. He wipes at the tears. She just looks at him

" Henry- I could never- " she swallows and he just sees his tired, really sad mom when she asks him " have I done anything that makes you think .. that makes you think .. "

She cannot even say it, has to fight and struggle. Inhales deeply and says " that" like it is the dirtiest, most horrible word ever. He shakes his head.

" Why did you say that Henry? Why would you e _ver_ – " her grip tightens before it loosens immediately again. " I just love you so much , sweetheart. And I know- I know- " she almost starts crying again but pulls herself together at the last moment. A part of her fiercely wishes she would not try to hide her emotions like she sometimes does, that she would just finishes her thoughts.

Instead, she starts to stand and gently makes him stand as well. She seems loathe to let him go, but forces herself to do it after glancing at the dark spot on his bed. His cheeks redden. She just squeezes his shoulder once, kissed the top of his head as she whispers " go take a shower. I will take care of it".

He nods and grabs some clothes. He hesitates at the door, glances back at her. She is already stripping the bed and he really wants to tell her. He does. Because it is true and even if it makes him a terrible person for as long as she is hurting people, he cannot forget all the times she made him laugh or feel safe or anything.

But he also cannot forget the dream and how she reacted when he said it then. So he only mumbles thank you and walks to the shower

* * *

He ruined it. He ruined it and now everything will be bad again – worse even- and it is all his fault and he ruined it and how could he have been so stupid-

His mom is being awful. Emma is here and she is cold and overly polite and all the gentle teasing and smirks that threaten to turn into smiles are gone. Worst of all, Emma clearly does not understand because she keeps trying to reach out and his mom just rebuffs all of her efforts and even snapsat Emma.

He glares at his mom and she stiffens. _Why can she not just be nice! We were all doing really well._ Ever since the nightmare, his mom has been different again. Leaving more and he KNOWS what she is doing when she leaves in the middle of the night and just disappears when he follows her.

And the few times Emma has come around, his mom has frozen more and more. And whatever he does, it just makes it worse. When mom was kind of ignoring Emma during dinner, he tried to make her talk with Emma as well. She sent away pretty soon after that.

And now things like that are happening constantly and he does not know how to stop it.

Right now, 'it' is his mom from freezing up and standing up from the table after glancing at Emma with distaste. " Please excuse me, I will get the dessert" she says with the fakest smile ever. Emma scrunches her brow. Her default to most of this has been confusion, though there has also been anger and annoyance ( enough that their bickering made him tense really badly)

She only hesitates a moment now before following mom to the kitchen. Only a hero would be that brave, Henry decides.

He waits about ten minutes ( normally getting the dessert would take like two) before creeping towards the kitchen. He pushes the door open slightly, holding his breath, and glances around really carefully. He could have been as reckless as he wanted : Emma and his mom are face-to-face and obviously not paying attention to anything but each other.

" … cannot believe you! Why are you suddenly being all arctic and horrible to me? ".

" I am sorry, miss Swan, did you think you were entitled to a place in this household? ".

" What the Hell does that even _mean_ ".

" What it means, d _ear_ , is that you have been invading my life for these past months and I have no idea why. You keep insisting on coming here, attempting to worm yourself into our lives and-".

" You invited me!".

" Only because my son loves taking strangers home , miss Swan".

"What".

His mom laughs and the sound makes the hairs on Henry's neck raise. Emma clenches her fists, looking pretty angry.

His mom takes that one step closer and Emma freezes. " Did you think you were special and that he liked you? My son is just a very empathic young man. So when he saw some _thing_ like you…."

His mother pauses, during which Emma gets redder and redder and her fists start to tremble. The evil queen just smiles and soaks it all in. " he must have felt very sorry for you indeed".

The complete the humiliation and _lies ( mom.. how can you_ ) his mother shrugs and says " He will probably find some new pet project in a couple of weeks".

But before he can surge forward and rage at how horrible that lie in particular is, Emma surges forward. What she says and the way she says it makes his stomach feel like an iceberg. " You are the single most foul, uptight and horrible person I've ever met ".

Emma's laughs is almost as horrible as his mom's was. " and when your son discovers that.. well, I pity him. Must be hard to have a bitch like you as a mother".

Mom freezes and he does as well. For a moment, there is just pain in her expression. It quickly turns to anger though and he gapes as she moves as fast as any superhero and her fists connects with Emma's jaw.

He pushes open the door before Emma can hit back (like the furious woman obviously intends to) " Stop ! You will hurt her" he shouts, running into the kitchen and stopping in the middle of them.

Emma wipes at her mouth. "But she can hurt me? ".

" You are a hero! You are supposed to help her , to change her, to make her _good_ " he shouts without thinking

And he does not understand what exactly it was he said that was so terribly wrong

" So that's why you brought me here?" Emma says and shakes her head. Her eyes are glistering, he realizes and he steps forward because –

" No, I just- ".

" You brought me here because what? Your mother is a raging bitch at times and I could solve all that?".

" You are a hero" he insists and _please Emma you are the only thing that stands in between me losing my mom_

"Henry what exactly are you talking about " his mom suddenly says from behind him, and grabs his arm gently to pull him behind her . " Who is this- " she says and strides forwards. Her expression as she studies a suddenly still Emma is all evil queen

 _No no no no_ is all Henry can think and all he can do is stare as the evil queen stills very close to Emma and says

" Emma Swan?".

She narrows her eyes. "Who are you?".

Emma, still angry but not in the way she had been before, crosses her arms. " I am pretty sure you know, I have been- ".

" A superhero" the evil queen states it with a kind of calm conviction that has alarm bells ring in Henry's head. She starts to walk around Emma, like she is a lion circling a tiger.

" What is your power, dear, being able to eat more than twenty men? " she mocks. Emma glares fiercely, but does not act. Yet. The evil queen smirks cruelly. " Or is it letting toilets explode like a moron?".

Emma rolls her eyes. " You're insane. I am not a superhero".

The evil queen does not take her eyes of Emma, not even when she addresses Henry. " Why did you bring her here Henry? Why bring a superhero to our house?".

Emma starts to walk towards the door, but is stopped by the evil queen stepping in front of her. " To make me good? What is that supposed to mean".

And finally, finally she looks at Henry. She looks at Henry and he shrinks at first, feels horribly guilty because _I basically called her evil_ but then he straightens because _no one is forcing her to hurt people. But she does and that makes her a villain._

His mother inhales sharply. "Henry ?" she questions and it is weird because she is arching her eyebrow and that is the only thing not neutral about her expression and her voice is cool and kind of in strict mom mode but he still has the feeling that she would be crying if her enemy wasn't here. Or if he wasn't, he doesn't even know anymore.

" You're evil. She could make you _good_ ".

" Kid? What the H- are you talking about?" Emma questions and suddenly the anger is fading from her. Seconds ago, she looked nothing like the good, goofy Emma has gotten to know and now she suddenly does again. She glances at the queen. "Regina? Are you- ".

Henry stares at her. The evil queen stares right back. She must be thinking of weeks ago, of that dream. And maybe of months ago, of his change in attitude. How he started pulling away and being all different.

"What did you see" she finally says. And he can just s _ee_ in her eyes that she is thinking about some clever lie, some way to explain all of this, to make him wrong.

Just more lies, and he so very sick of it

" Everything. I saw you hurt someone, I saw you steal, _I saw you hold someone's heart_ " he rushes, his voice trembling with barely held back anger and something else.

He takes a deep gulp of air, then accuses "you're evil".

"You don't know what you're saying Henry-".

" You are evil and you lied and betrayed me and I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD" he screams and his voice breaks and he is just so angry, because they had been doing so well and why can his mom not just be nice to Emma again and why did she even have to be this way?

" Henry! I am your _mother_ ".

" I don't want a mother like you" he hisses and she rears back. He has to force himself to feel even the slightest bit good about that. She gapes at him.

" You don't mean that".

" Don't I?" he is hurting her and it is not very heroic, but she should've just been nice to Emma. It was such a small thing. And she couldn't even do that, not even when she seemed to like Emma. He just doesn't _understand_ why she can't even do that.

" Jesus kid, you can't- " Emma tries to intervene, probably because his mom has frozen and looks very much like that one night and that is when his mom just..

Snaps.

One moment, she is staring at Henry while he is still glaring, the next she is swirling around and snarling into Emma's face. " You" she hisses.

" You did this" she accuses and all the empathy leaves Emma's face. It hardens. " Okay, I have had enough of you trying to b _lame_ me for your mistakes, la- ".

"What did you _do?_ Did you fill his head with this drivel, tell him that you were some _hero_ that could save me?". She laughs and Emma grits her teeth. " You would just fail him".

The evil queen is cruelly amused for a moment, but then her smirk fades and she snarls again. " Did you attempt to turn my son against me, because I will destroy you- ".

Emma pushes his mom back and says " no actually, you did a stellar job of that on your own".

"Get your filthy hands off me".

" _You_ apparently treated your son worse enough that he believes you're evil"

His mom just smiles, a small terrifying one and then suddenly grabs Emma's jacket and pulls her towards her. " You're going to leave. You're going to leave this house, leave this town and never show your face to either my son or me. Is that understood".

Emma merely rolls her eyes. "I am not afraid of you"

She looks ready to argue more and possible throw a few punches herself when she glances at Henry and sort of.. deflates. She sighs, then nods.

"I am going to go, okay".

He rushes forward. " No! You cannot leave me alone with _her_ ".

His mom never surrenders, never backs up but she lets Emma go and takes two steps back at those words. "Henry – ".

Emma interrupts "I am going to go. I am not going to leave town or anything, just let her cool off" she walks towards him, kneels. " And evil is a bit of an overstatement, okay? " .

He shakes his head. " It isn't" he whispers.

Emma looks really sad all of a sudden. "She loves you" she insists. " I can see that".

" You just said- ".

" Miss Swan, _leave_ \- " . he looks away from Emma and sees his mom pacing like a caged predator. Her hands are clenching and he is suddenly afraid of what she will do to Emma. There is not a trace left of that fondness there had been these past weeks, it seems.

Emma straightens, squeezes his shoulder. "Take care, okay?" .

He rushes forward to hug her tightly. His eyes are burning as he closes them. D _on't leave Emma, please don't leave, I am not enough to make her good._ He hopes she has telepathy , but she apparently hasn't because she just allows him to hug her for a while and then steps away before his mom can yank her away.

"Bye kid".

He swallows, sniffs. " Bye".

Emma turns and walks away, his mom watching her from the side. He runs to the window when he hears the door shut, presses his nose against it and watches her walk to her car unblinkingly. "Come back come back come back" he mutters.

But she doesn't listen.

And he is left, alone. He rests his head against the window.

 _How am I going to make mom good now?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own OUAT.**

Everything is different , in the worst way. His mom won't talk about it, is hellbent on pretending she is just mom (that there are no disappearance still, that he hasn't caught her cleaning her hands in the bathroom, not being fast enough to hide the red) and he is just her beloved son.

But everything _is_ different.

Henry wishes it was still that simple. That he was still eight years old, that he was on the couch watching a movie with her and it didn't matter that it was scary because she was there and they would protect each other. Always. Or that he was seven years old and helping her in the kitchen, making her laugh even as she scolds him for flicking flour at her. Or six years old and convinced that he was going to be a superhero like wonderwoman and he didn't see the pain behind her smile.

Instead he is ten , almost eleven and everything is a struggle.

It has been several week since that nightmarish reveal and they have been the longest, most difficult weeks of his life. He was immediately grounded, but even with all the time he has spent at home, his mom and he hardly talk. She reaches out for him, but mostly all he can think about is the blood on those hands and he shrugs them off. She tries to help him with homework, but whenever he gathers all his courage and forces himself the breach the subject, she gets cold in a way she had sworn never to be with him (coldness is for townspeople that she claims are idiots and for his teacher when mom thinks she is being subpar. But never for him).

It is all so very wrong and he is trying so very hard to make it better but- it makes him ashamed, but whenever he looks at her and remembers who- the evil queen- and what- a villain- she is , he just gets so mad. Because she can be good, he knows that, so why isn't she?

Everything would hurt so much less if she would just be _good._

He tries to talk to her, he does, but it seems like he cannot talk to her anymore without anger and that god awful feeling he doesn't even know spilling out and making him say things like "I don't want this! You're evil" and then there is another evening where his mother is more like the mayor than his mom and eating together is tense and _horrible._

It has been what? Three weeks of this, he doesn't know but it feels like Forever when he breaks and hatches operation Superglue. As soon as he can be very certain that mom is either sleeping or- _leaving me so she can be a villain_ , he ties the blanket and clothing together. He grabs the backpack he had hidden, puts the flashlight in his mouth and climbs down.

He was surprised to not find , like a magic force field or minions stopping him but apparently his mom didn't think he would run away again

He feels like he has eaten too much too fast at that last thought, but he tries to ignore the feeling as he runs towards the garden to grab his bike. He keeps an eye on mom's window, but the light never gets turned on.

The wind is cold and stings in his face and even though the sky is pretty – there are many stars tonight- he doesn't really like being alone in the dark. Whenever he hears a sound , his heart beats faster. Whenever something moves, he thinks the shadows are coming to life and going to turn _him_ into a shadow (he actually heard about a supervillain who had a plot involving shadows so it isn't easy to believe himself when he repeats 'shadows won't come to life').

He fumbles with the key as he tries to lock his bike, but he eventually manages and runs upstairs. His feet hit the iron stairs with a lot of noise and his legs kind of hurt from the cycling and now running up these stairs so fast, but then he is finally there.

The door opens before he can even knock.

" Kid…."

" You need to help us, _please_ " he chokes out between pants. Emma looks far less happy and far less friendly than he is used to , but she steps back and lets him in.

He sinks into a chair and accepts the juice she hands him, nearly choking as he greedily drinks it. " Wow , slow down kid! " he feels like hugging Emma when her voice gentles and her smile returns. A small one like a broken flashlight but still.

He wipes his mouth and looks into the glass. For some reason, he doesn't want to look at Emma. " Do you hate me? ".

"What? Henry, no!" she exclaims. She comes a little closer. " Why would you ever think that? ".

He shrugs. _You left me, even though I really needed you._ "Just- you haven't visited" . She opens her mouth to respond, but he talks first. He is sort of aware that he might not be making sense, that he has swerved topic but- " I did not just invite you, because you are a hero and I needed you help" .

He finally manages to look at her, for a second. She is smiling but her eyes are glistering. " I read about you. There is this one article that talks about you being an orphan".

" Henry- " he doesn't know what she is going to say, but he feels like she knows what he is going to.

" I don't know my parents either. Mom adopted me" . He feels that familiar sensation in his stomach and chest, the one he has been feeling ever since he discovered the first lie. " She didn't want to tell me".

He only realizes he is crying when Emma mutters 'oh shit" and awkwardly pats his back. He hears her inhale sharply and feels her tense as he jumps off the chair and hugs her really tightly. He buries his face in her top and he wants to stop but he can't so he is just trying to be quiet about it as he cries.

After a long while, she wraps one arm around him.

He manages to calm down after that and she seems to sense it, because she pulls back after maybe ten more minutes. Grabs his shoulders for a moment, then bends so she is at eye-level. "We have to get you home. Your mom must be worried sick".

 _She is probably being evil, not even noticing I am missing._ He angrily rubs at the tears on his face. " I don't care. She is mean. Do you have any idea what it is like?".

Emma straightens and sighs. " She loves you and she takes good care of you" she smiles shakily. " That is a hell lot more than I ever had".

" She is evil! She is just- she doesn't- " he looks at Emma, _don't you get it?_ " she cannot love me".

Emma bends down again and struggles for a moment. " Of course she loves you. She _choose_ you".

" But she disappears and lies and she never t _old me_. And now you're not around anymore and it was getting better, but now she is all cold and she won't talk to me about it- " he chokes this time, his nose running and his eyes stinging. " she w-wants me to pretend nothing happened, b-but I know and I cannot forget and – " he looks at Emma again, who has the shade of a ghost by now. " she is not supposed to be like this. She is supposed to be good, but ap-parently she d-doesn't love me enough. If I h-had been enough, she w-wouldn't- ".

" Kid. People can steal and murder and be _really_ shitty, but that doesn't make them incapable of love. And you've probably heard all these stories where love is this unconquerable force that heals all, but- it just doesn't work that way. Even if bad people have someone they would kill and die for, it doesn't always immediately make them good. They might be stuck in bad habits or not know how to be anything else or- " .

Emma grabs his arms for two seconds. Henry finally feels calm and almost light again when she vehemently tells him " Don't ever think that your love for your mom isn't enough, okay? Or that she doesn't love you".

He nods. It doesn't immediately settle his doubt or stop his mind's _but what if but why but-_ he feels calmer than he has in weeks, calm enough to finally feel the exhaustion the constant nightmares have left him with.

There is a funny sound when he yawns really widely and Emma laughs. " I really need to get you home"

"Yes, if only you had done that s _ooner_ " Henry feels ice cold all of a sudden, when his mom's voice (but different. It is not gentle, or with the slightest hint of steel, or with a laugh somewhere) announces her presence, seconds before she moves forward and allows the two of them to see her.

Henry is reminded of a nightmare from a week ago. It was really dark, and first he didn't know where he was. He just knew he needed to run, so he tried but he kept tripping over things. Then there were branches breaking and heavy breathing. He glanced back at the exact moment that the moon suddenly illuminated the forest and whimpered when he got a glimpse of sharp teeth with drool dripping from them.

His mom's smile is like that; sharp and terrifying. (and so very much unlike her, because mom's smiles are gentle and good and make him smile in return)

" Miss Swan. Step away from my son this instant or you will regret the day you were ever born" his mom's voice lowers as she growls the last words and he thinks _she doesn't even look like mom._

" Regina" he is surprised by how _gentle_ Emma's voice is, almost the same as when everything was okay and she was trying to make mom laugh. For a moment, it makes the woman in front of them look more like his mom than an evil queen, but then she glances at him.

He starts to grab Emma's hand, but falters when there is a far more concerning look in his mom's eyes for a moment. He even takes a step away from Emma, moving towards his mom automatically as the malevolence makes place for something he thinks is pain.

"Mom- " He says, his voice trembling.

As she flicks her eyes to Emma, they still look dark, but then she swallows and gives him the usual crinkled-eyes-smile. She pulls him into her arms and he actually lets her, for the first time since That Day.

She clings to him , her hand stroking his head and he isn't sure but she might be trembling? For a moment, he feels like he can breathe properly for the first time in weeks. He throws his arms around her.

Then she pulls back. " Henry Daniel Mills, don't you _ever_ run away again" she hisses. She grabs his shoulders and he flinches because her grip is pretty tight. She loosens her grip, but she doesn't let him go.

" I had to get Emma. She can help" he mumbles

It is the worst thing he could've said.

"We don't need miss Swan. We have been doing fine all these years, haven't we?".

" If we were so fine then why have you been lying and vanishing and being e _vil_ " he snaps, glaring at her

She stiffens. " You will not talk to me this way, I am your _mother_ ".

And somehow , it is then that he just can't anymore- he thought he had been angry and unable to hold back before, but now he knows that was nothing. Not compared to how he is shaking right now and almost wants to hurt her back, might actually be wishing that the words he cannot keep inside anymore will hurt her.

" No you aren't, I am _adopted._ ".

She gasps. "How do you- "

" Why do you even keep it a secret? Did you steal me from my _real_ parents or anything?".

" No, I just- " His mom actually stumbles on her words, looking around her. He holds his breath and feels his anger vanish as she actually looks at Emma for a moment, holds her gaze like she asking for hel-

" I am your mother. It does not matter that I did not give birth to you, Henry".

And that feeling of anger and something unexplainable is back. " Yes, it does! Do you think- have you ever thought about what that would be like for me?" d _o you even know how confusing and mind-blowing it is and how I cannot stop questioning everything?_

His mom opens her mouth, her face all red and he braces himself for angry words or a dismissal or anything that she usually does. But she does something else: she hesitates and just looks at him for a while.

" What is it like for you , darling?" she asks and he has to bite his lip to keep himself from snapping 'you only ask _now_ ' . He only barely manages. He wants to withhold it from her, questions whether it is smart to tell her anything, but he has been keeping silent for months now. He just can't anymore.

"It _sucks._ I thought- I thought I was yours, that you- and then I discovered you had been lying and I suddenly had to question everything. That's exhausting. And – ".

He doesn't mean to say it , but it spills out anyways. " Why did they give me up? "

His mother embraces him again, rubs his back like she always does when she is upset. " I don't know Henry. They must have been morons, for only people with the intelligence of rocks would ever give up someone special like you".

He clutches her jacket. " Why didn't you tell me?".

" Because I wanted to avoid this happening".

He tenses, is already pulling back and ready to get mad at her because it's a lie, she looked s _urprised_ when he had asked her whether she had even thought about what it would be like for him. Then she sighs and chuckles.

" No that is not true " she looks at him for a moment, then admits. " I was terrified. I did not know how you would react and your birth parents- "

" Do you know them?"

" No. Henry- it was a closed adoption".

" What does that mean?".

"It means the parents didn't want contact" the soft answer makes both mother and son suddenly remember they're not alone. Emma had been quiet and still as a statue. When they look at her, she actually looks a little shocked.

His mom stares at her for a while, with her 'mayor mask' on. Then she finally gives a too-wide smile. "Miss Swan, I do apologize for intruding. If you will excuse me, I have to take Henry home now".

It is a shift sudden enough that he isn't the only one feeling unbalanced: Emma blinks and shakes her head in confusion as well.

" Ehm okay. Should I walk you guys?".

" YES" Henry shouts excitedly at the same mother that his mother insists "No" . He looks at his mom. " _Please_ mom".

" Regina, it's not really necessa-" Emma awkwardly starts, but his mom interrupts her.

" Apparently it is. You are allowed to escort us" .

Emma looks relieved. " Great, because I don't know how safe- " she stops talking at the look mom throws her. " I will just get my coat".

* * *

His mom is still mad. He is lagging behind on purpose, plan B of 'Treaty Versailles' (plan A was cycling home and letting Emma bring mom home, but they ruined it). In front of him, his mom is marching on and resolutely ignoring Emma's attempts at awkward conversation.

Until she isn't anymore, which might be worse.

" Must you insinuate yourself in every part of my life?".

" You didn't seem to mind about a month ago".

" That is before I knew you were a nauseating _hero_ attempting to take away my son".

" I would never take Henry from you! That is just bullshit. And I told you, I am not a hero-".

" Do watch your language miss Swan. And your so-called heroism is widening the gap between Henry and I".

" I think there are more traumatizing things than him hearing me say bullshit. And look, I am sorry it is shitty between you and Henry okay? But your attitude really isn't helping".

" My atti- the sheer _nerve_ to insinuate this is all my doing".

"Well, you haven't exactly been all sugar and goodness these past weeks".

" I was being perfectly pleasant and polite, until y _ou_ made sure he saw me as evil".

" That wasn't me and you _know_ it. Lady, if you could remove the stick from your a-".

"…".

" Okay, that might have been a little inappropriate, but really your accusations are dumb"

" Your levels of immaturity astonish me".

"You _like_ my immaturity. I made you laugh several times".

" I assure you dear, I was laughing at you, definitely not with you".

"Whatever. Are you this ray of sunshine with the kid as well?".

" You have no right to judge my parenting"

" I am not saying I do. But I am allowed to want him to be happy, am I not?".

"…"

" I lied".

" Uh about what?".

" About you being like a pet project to Henry, he genuinely likes you"

"Yeah, I kind of guessed. It was just a shitty thing to hear, that's all".

" Good. That you didn't believe me, that is- ".

" I know when someone's lying, Regina".

"So that is your superpower? It is a little.. lacking if you compare it with being bulletproof or superstrength "

" I do not have superpowers. I just… always know when people lie".

"That would be a superpower, if you really are able to always know when someone is lying".

Of course, Emma is the kind of person that takes that as a challenge (and the kind of person that never backs away from challenges). She is also the kind of person that is stubborn and relentless enough that his mom somehow agrees to test Emma's superpower.

"My favourite colour is black".

" Lie. What is it actually?"

" Never mind that. I loathe greasy food".

" Lie. Huh, you really could've fooled me with how you glared at my grilled cheese".

" Some of us like to have a life that doesn't end because of heart failure, dear"

" har har. Some of us do other cr- stuff to stay healthy. Like working out".

" Working out won't keep your arteries from clogging, dear".

" My arteries are fine. I am more worried about you honestly".

" I assure you, I am in perfect health".

" Yes, but what about that dangerous amount of sass?".

"You are an idiot".

" Aw come on, your lips twitched. I bet you had to fight a smile".

" You are not amusing".

" ha! Lie".

" Fine. The sheer amount of idiocy is amusing"

" Hey! I truly am not that much of an idiot".

" So you at least admit you're an idiot".

Henry kind of wishes his house had been further away from Emma's apartment. They are already home, his mom and Emma suddenly silent. Treaty Versailles had been working, because his mother hadn't been as insulting as usually (and it had sounded more teasing than anything) and now that is all ending.

And he can go back to everything feeling wrong.

That's when the miracle happens: his mother turns and sighs. She might even be hiding a smile. " Can I offer you hot chocolate? "

Emma glances at mom from beneath her eyelashes. He is like 78.68% sure that it is a grownup thing that has to do with flirting. " Are you sure? I really do not want to- ".

" I am not offering twice. And up till this moment, you've had no issues with intruding" the words are kind of harsh , but his mom's voice isn't. Emma seems to notice as well; she does that head-ducking-smile thing and follows them inside.

And he knows his mom well enough that he knows this isn't going to be easy. She isn't just going to accept Emma and suddenly stop vanishing and making him stay up all night, wishing vehemently she will be okay even if he is furious. It is not going to stop sucking immediately, but-

Right now, he believes Operation Save Mom will succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own OUAT.**

He thought the nightmares ( the pain of his heart ripped out, 'I never loved you's ', his mother hunted by heroes) had been bad, that knowing it had been lies had been horrible, that discovering the Truth had been the worst…

Turns out, things can become more horrible

It is hardly loud enough to wake him at first, just one of his senses vaguely noting something – like an insect walking on your arm. He makes a little sound, buries deeper in the warmth. He wants to keep flying, the city needs him (also, he needs his victory hot chocolate)

Then he is cruelly ripped from his dream by a pained cry and what sounds like a body falling on the floor.

He doesn't care about warm , soft beds or crowds cheering anymore, not when he recognizes that voice. It is the same voice that would sing lullaby's to him, the same voice that would read to him at night, the same voice that is in his earliest memories.

"MOMMA " he screams, his voice cracking. He nearly stumbles on the stairs and that is when he _knows._ His mom always tells him not to run as soon as she hears him and if he ever stumbles, she is immediately rushing towards him and acting like he has just almost been hit by a car.

Now, there is quiet.

He jumps the last steps, nearly trips again ( his socks on the slippery floor is a bad combination). He feels like he is having another nightmare when he sees her.

She is next to the broken vase, crumpled, in one of her extravagant queen outfits. Her hand is still on her stomach, her fingertips red- _it is not nail polish. It is not-_ there is a gash on her cheek and smoke he quickly realizes isn't because of a fire.

He kneels down next to her, gently touches her shoulder. " Mom?" he says hoarsely, blinking furiously.

She groans softly, her eyes fluttering. He shakes her shoulder gently. " Mom ? it is me, Henry". He uses his arms to wipe at his eyes. She doesn't show another sign of life and he is starting to panic, wanting to run to his room to call an ambulance but also terrified to leave her alone when her eyes flutter again.

" Mom? Mom!" he chokes.

Her eyes open and he almost tears himself away from her in shock- her eyes are _purple._ He swallows, lays his hand on hers to squeeze it. He doesn't know any supervillains (or heroes) that have glowing purple eyes, nor has he read about it, in comics or online so what does that mean- is it like dangerous?

" Mom? "He asks tentatively, studying her eyes. It is a purple kind of flow that is slowly fading. His eyes widen when he sees the gash on her cheek slowly fading to a scar at the same moment.

" Henry" Mom croaks.

" I am getting Emma" he decides, trying to stand up. " You will be okay, won't you?"

The grip on his hand suddenly tightens and mom's eyes glow purple more fiercely for a moment. He sinks next to her and cries out" Stop!". The gash has opened again.

" Mom, your chee-".

" Don't mind that" she says, closing her eyes briefly. She is grimacing and that gash on her cheek really d _oes_ look bad.

" Mom- at least let me call an ambulance or or- some other hero, if you don't want Emma- ".

She wrenches her eyes open. The purple glow is fading again. " That is completely unnecessary".

" Mom- your hand and – _please_ just –".

She squeezes his hand tightly. " Henry, listen to me. You cannot call anyone, not even- ".

He grabs both her hands as she gasps and squeezes her eyes shut. There is suddenly blood dripping from her forehead and he stares at it, not remembering a time had ever been more frightened. He huddles closer to her, allowing her to lean against him if she needs it

" Mom? I don't want to leave you, but my phone is upstairs " he swallows. She is so still.. and clammy- and he is trying really hard not to focus on her bloodied hands ( is it hers?).

" Leave it. You cannot call anyone".

" You are hurt" he wants to wipe at the wetness on his cheeks , but no way is he letting go of his mother

" Have had worse" she mumbles and she might as well have pushed him into an ice-hole.

"Mom, if you let me go, I can call Emma. She gave me her number last week- remember? ".

They had been in the kitchen, helping mom make her notorious apple cider (his favourite part had always been picking the apples, even though mom had made Emma climb the tree instead of allowing him) when she had given him the paper. Mom had given her a look even he didn't really know what to make off and Emma had given her this small smile and said " That way he hopefully won't climb out of his room at night anymore".

His mom nods, then hisses. " I remember. But you cannot call her Henry" .

If he could bring himself to leave her for a moment, he would sprint upstairs and grab his phone. "why _not_ – " he exclaims, hating how you can hear the tears in his voice. It is less horrible than when she had been so still, but she is still bleeding and there is obviously something wrong with her head and she obviously _needs_ –

" Henry- ".

" But I don't _understa-_ " he looks at her costume- the hair, the make-up, the corset and can almost imagine the lightbulb above his head. " It is because you actually look like the evil queen "

" Among others".

They're both silent for a while, Henry still tempted to run upstairs and get his phone. But she is still holding his hand, her skin feeling unnaturally hot against his own and she looks – weak isn't a word he would ever use for his mom, but- vulnerable. That's it. She is vulnerable and _I cannot leave her. She needs me._

He tries to stop her when she struggles to push herself up, " Mom, I don't know whether you should move- ".

She has that familiar look in her eyes, the one she also gets when she goes to work even though she still has a fever. "Mom" he scolds , glaring at her. She ignores him, still trying to push herself up.

Henry Daniel Mills, familiar with his mom's own brand of stubbornness, grabs her arms and helps her stand. She tries to pull away at first, saying " Sweetheart, that isn't- " but he has that same Mills stubbornness so he just keeps trying to help her. As soon as she stands, he lays her arm around his shoulders.

" Henry, that isn't going to work" she says, trying to sound light-hearted but she is actually swaying and if he had no context, he would think she had a really bad fever. _I will get her to bed and then call someone._

She takes one tiny step and he nearly hits the floor as his mom collapses and her body slams into his. He only barely manages to keep on his feet, but even that won't last forever. He tries to look back- is she unconscious- but can't see much except lots of hair and the sweat on her forehead.

" M-mom"

He sighs in relief when the weight lessens, his mom slowly pulling back and even managing to stand without his help again. She still has to lean heavily on him though.

" Henry, I really don't- she sways again.

"We are going upstairs, come on" he mutters, struggling to help her upstairs. She tries to help him, but he notices that she actually cannot really stand, let alone walk. Somehow, they still manage to make it to her room, where she promptly collapses on the bed.

He grabs her legs, pulling them up. He looks at the very tight, thigh-high boots. " Do you want me to pull these off?".

"No, it is fine like this sweetheart"

" Do you want anything? A glass of water and aspirin, maybe?".

She hesitates, he knows what she is thinking so he rolls his eyes. "Mom, it is really obvious that you are hurt. You are not going to be able to hide that you have , like a concussion".

" Water and two aspirins would be wonderful Henry" she smiles gratefully, which looks kind of odd because she is still in that garb- super villainous, but the smile is just mom.

" Okay, I will be right back". He runs downstairs, grinning a little as his mother calls after him 'no running! You could get hurt" and even though her voice is weaker than usual, softer too, it almost feels like everything is normal.

In the kitchen, he quickly grabs a glass, throws two aspirins in and fills it with water. He runs upstairs again, not caring about some of the water spilling, and runs faster when he realizes his mom doesn't tell him anything this time.

When he rushes into the room, he realizes his fears were unfounded ; she is asleep. He walks over to her, checking one more time whether she is really asleep and not unconscious, then leaves the aspirin on her nightstand. He kisses her forehead. " Don't worry mom, I will be right back" he says.

He walks to his room, grabbing his phone. He would normally feel more guilty about going against his mom's wishes like this but he just- s _he could really get hurt_ and of course he has had nightmares about it and felt like throwing up when he read the story where they- but he hasn't really allowed himself to think past 'she is a villain. She needs to be stopped'. After tonight, he has an even bigger, better reason though: she has to be stopped, or he might _lose_ her

Now he just needs to decide _who_ to call. He doesn't have that many names in his phone and he is tempted to immediately call Emma. It is the obvious choice really, the hero that he has put all his faith in. But then he thinks of the look in mom's eyes and the fact that Emma doesn't really know who his mom is and she is vulnerable right now, unable to defend herself and of course Emma would never _hurt_ mom ( she is a hero and more importantly, she is _Emma_ ) but it is technically like her destiny or at the very least her responsibility to at the very least lock his mom up. Forever. Which is way too long.

So he calls someone else. Someone his mom might not even want to kill for coming to her house and learning who she is – and yeah, he is totally lying to himself about that, probably, but his mom is too injured to be any real threat.

So really, he does not worry too much as the phone is almost immediately answered.

(and yeah, he even feels a little vindictive bit of pleasure, because she had been doing better, she had allowed Emma to visit sometimes and he had honestly thought she would finally stop disappearing at night)

"Hey. I r-really need you" and how easy it is to play the scared, pained child just looking for an adult- or something resembling an adult anyways, after finding his mom like that.

He doesn't even need to explain anything, the concerned yet somehow calm(strong) voice on the other line barely saying anything, apart from ' try to hide somewhere, I need like three minutes" and even joking – probably to calm him, but still - that he shouldn't " stopwatch it, I might be a couple seconds earlier or later". They don't realize just what they're about to find , don't know his mom can be far worse than just the intimidating mayor Mills that most regard with a lot of weariness. He has to remind himself:

 _Mom won't be able to hurt anyone right now. I am not going to bring anyone into danger. And if I cannot get Emma here, then this is probably the next best thing._

He grabs his light sabre before running back to his mom's room, to guard her. Maybe she secretly does have some sort of system- he has been thinking it was kind of weird that she just showed up at Emma's apartment forever- but if anything can get to his mom, it might also get through her defences. And he isn't going to let _anyone_ take his mom from him.

She is still asleep, weird haircut (why is all off her hair on one side and longer than usual anyways?) messed up now, her make-up still impeccable but the nasty cut on her cheek looking pretty horrid. His eyes keep flitting to her fingers, where the blood is darker now that it is almost dry. He doesn't know what thought is worse; that the blood is hers… or comes from someone ripped-out heart.

He scolds himself : he knows which one of the two he is _supposed_ to think more horrible.

He glances at the blood again- _would it be smart to clean her hands?_ – then sighs. He hates thinking about it, for so many reasons like his head hurting whenever he does, but she reportedly has done so many horrible things that it might not even matter if anyone sees the blood. Might not be less than they expect. And really, _he_ isn't a liar nor someone who covers up for villains.

 _I don't even want to get near the blo- that. It might be hers anyways, right?_

Most of him is able to believe that and really- he wouldn't have had the time anyways. Downstairs, he hears howling and a door slamming closed and somebody running upstairs. Behind him, the full moon shines through the open curtains.

Ruby has arrived.

 **I know this is shorter than my usual chapters, but I liked the ending and didn't want to force anything. I hope you enjoyed : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own OUAT.**

He is only realizing what kind of mistake he has made when the pain from his elbow slamming against the floor is overshadowed by the taste of vomit and the lurching – like a ship in a storm- of his stomach when he struggles to raise his head and s _ees-_

Ruby's eyes are usually a brown he really likes; now that brown is slowly drowning in honey-gold. Her lips are curled in a snarl and he automatically makes himself smaller when he sees her teeth (they had looked at pictures of sable toothed tigers for history class; her teeth look like that). The moon briefly touches her cheek and there are hairs fighting to break through her skin, the muscles beneath rippling like waves. Henry is curled on the floor, his mind _mom mom mom_ – but the rest of his stupid body is paralyzed.

He had not realized his friend could ever look scary. Not sweet-smiling, winking, joking Ruby. Not Ruby who makes him hot cocoa with cinnamon, ruffles his hair and says " for a very special boy" with a wink. That Ruby would never make him want to put so much distance- the distance from here to Australia, 9437 miles- between her and himself.

His mother, does not look as scary. Her eyelashes are weakly fluttering, like broken wings. He can see she tries to glare, but her eyes look feverish. There is sweat on her brow, blood that looks like tears on her cheeks. Her arms shake and give in as she tries to push herself up, she glances at him and he sees the stubborn look in her eyes that harden, how she grits her teeth and obviously gets ready to push through all the pain he suspects she might be feeling.

Henry is suddenly struck by how _tiny_ his mother is.

[when he had been four, his neck would start hurting because he always had to look up to her. When he had been seven, he had never noted how tiny she was, the cause a combination of heels and how he had thought there was no one more powerful than his mom]

She is though. His mother is not tall, she just _seems_ that way. She is intimidating and strong and has the fiercest glare- like actual fire in her eyes- that could freeze the entire Gryffindor house. But she is tiny now and – other words he would never associate with her. They are on the tip of his tongue, awful words that leave him with a bitter taste and guilt.

Ruby is leaning over her and his mother- she smirks. He has always thought that evil laughs were a little dumb, a little over the top and now he knows. Miniscule, arrogant, condescending smirks are far more effective. The queen's- _no. Mom's_ he corrects himself because he can see that the indifference and cruelty is an act , that they are merely a very thin layer painted above mom's usual warm expression- eyes flit to where Ruby's claws are ripping mom's weirdly expensive blankets.

" Remove those…" his mother says , voice lowered and strong in a way that makes him glad for an insane second that he is not Ruby. " you mutt" she practically spits the last words, her eyes widening a little while a cruel smile plays at her lips and-

Ruby's surprise and fear ends, there is a horrible snap!, his mother mutters something that sounds like the old movies they used to watch of gladiators and emperors and then- chaos. There is a whimper as Ruby is thrown backwards, the curtains at her back immediately coming alive (?) and forming some sort of cocoon. On the bed, mom _collapses_. She sighs once, her eyes roll beneath her eyelids, there is that purple again and he trips over his own feet and smacks into the floor as he rushes towards her.

He can feel the air move as a shape jumps over him, the wood creak as it lands on the bed and his mom weakly groan as it- he struggles to his feet, jumps on the bed itself. Ruby is full-on wolf now, those sable tooth-tiger-teeth dripping with saliva. He screams.

Without thinking, he throws himself on her. His mother's scream gets stuck in her throat, her voice too weak. He can feel something warm rush past him, a meagre fireball that fizzes out as it hits the window. He is nearly thrown of the bed, only barely managing to grab on to fur. There is a furious growl, those jaws snapping just above him.

Behind him , he can feel his mom struggle desperately. Ruby shakes herself and he loses his grip, he immediately lances himself on her and digs his fingers in. He hardly recognizes his own voice. " it is mom! It is mom. Stop it-" he tastes salt on his lips, which is when he realizes he is crying. "Rub-by stop, _please_ ".

Beneath him, he can feel her relax. The furious growling and attempts to get him away from her stop. He slowly lets go and crawls closer to mom, placing himself between Ruby and his mom as much as possible. She throws an arm around him and he feels nauseous when – at the exact same time that blood pours from her nose- a _silver_ knife appears in her hand.

" Mom- " .

His attention is only wrenched away from the knife by the nauseating sound of bones breaking, the smell of blood and the sudden appearance of Ruby's face close to him ( but far closer to his mom's). Ruby is practically nose-to-nose with his mom, whose eyes cross as she tries to glare. He does not know whether to be weirded out or giggle or just collapse with relief- mom is okay, mom is safe- when he sees mom's cheeks start to redden.

He gently takes the knife from her and throws it away. Mom glances at him, squeezing her hand like she is going to summon the knife, then focuses on Ruby again. " Miss Lucas.." she grits her teeth, her voice starts out like usually but is interrupted as she chokes a little. He grabs her hand. "Mom?".

Her eyes are squeezed shut now and he can see her fight against a grimace. He is suddenly struck with the thought how she never shows pain. _Never._ He remembers one time where she got the flu and he only discovered she was ill when he kisses her forehead and noted that it was about ten times hotter than usually. _How much pain is she in that she cannot hide it?_

Ruby sits back and says "Holy shit". She opens her mouth like she is going to say something important or- " Holy _fucking_ shit". She sits back, takes a shuddering breath. He thinks she is finally going to say something sensible and - " Holy fucking goddamn shit".

" Miss Lucas.." his mother tries to speak, probably to say something along the lines of "I will destroy you for using language like that in front of my son" but then grimaces again and keeps silent. It might be that unusual behaviour that finally makes Ruby blink herself out of her daze.

" The mayor?!" she blurts, her voice high and filled with disbelief.

He nods. "Yeah". He frowns, struck by a thought. " Can you not smell mom or whatever?".

He doesn't know why Ruby blushes and half-stutter. "w-what?".

" I mean, you have wolf powers, right? Because of your cloak" he points at it, the gorgeous red cloak that is tied loosely around her neck. He has seen her wear it in other forms too( like a shawl or a tied around her middle). " And wolf have better olfactory senses than humans, so would you not smell mom's perfume or whatever?".

" Oh ehm. It is true that I still have heightened senses when I am disguised as a normal citizen, but I think your mom's spell does not just hide her appearance but-".

" Hide her appearance?" he glances at mom again; she looks the same to him. She manages to twist her lips the slightest bit, a clue to a smile.

"Well not really hide it- more like _twist_ it. There is still dark hair, it is just a different shade. And her eyes are – I don't even know how to describe the colour. Her lips are not as full as usually and the scar- " Ruby points at his mom's lip, nearly touches it. "is gone. Her bone structures are different too".

" Miss Lucas.. I had no idea you were such an expert on my face". When Henry glances at mom, he is unsurprised to see she is smirking a little. She has always enjoyed whatever effect she has on people. The power she has over most of them.

" I have seen your face every day for a long time. And I have to admit, your face is not one you quickly forget".

" Hm".

Henry squeezes his eyes. He has been trying to see mom's disguise since Ruby pointed it out. But no matter how much he tries, all he can see is his mom in really weird clothing. He closes his eyes, counts to five, then opens them again.

" You will remain unable to see my disguise, sweetheart".

" Why?".

Mom groans and is silent for a while. For a moment, he thinks she might have fainted. Then she talks again and he slowly exhales, his heartbeat slowing slightly. "Precaution. What if you had seen me enter the house and I had not seen you? You might have contracted a hero. And far worse things could have happened. I felt-".

She falls quiet again. He doesn't think she is unconscious, just exhausted and in too much pain probably. He glances at Ruby- can she help? – but her eyes are on mom. She glances at him for half a second, then stares at mom again. " Whose blood is that?".

" My own, obviously. Are you honestly imbecilic enough- " she shuts up when Ruby grabs her hand suddenly and brings it to her nose. Gold slips into her eyes for a moment, then she gasps. She is still holding mom's hand as her entire air changes. She had been a little weary – and hesitant- before, obviously thinking of how she needed to handle this situation, when now she is incredibly tense and stunned.

" Your heart- ".

He is stomped into his stomach, his windpipe is being crushed or just crumbling. He might as well have been cursed, or looked into Medusa's eyes. His – _her heart?_

"it is still there. She was unable to take it".

" Why-".

"Henry is right there" is all his mother says, tired and pained and tiny.

Ruby's eyes harden. He suddenly wonders how much of the Ruby he knows is an act- or is this hard woman interrogating his mom the act? It is exhausting, trying to figure out what is the lie and what is the truth. He wishes vehemently people would just stop lying.

" This is more important. Why did you fight her- ".

" Idiot " mom whispers, her voice really feeble now. He is still next to her, close enough that he can feel it when she tries to move but even he can only barely hear it. He doesn't even know whether she is insulting Ruby or whether someone else-

" The blonde.." mom's groans and shudders. He hates how his heart hammers, how his lips wobbly. Perhaps he even hates that he still feels that way, that he can still be so concerned- _Wait. What did Ruby just-_

"Fight who?" he asks. Ruby glances from where she is leaning towards his mother with steel eyes and her hands on her cloak. _What is she planning?_ It could be just a nervous tick, but he is unnerved by this steel, frozen version of his friend. He once read that for every person on earth, there are six that looks like this person. He feels like one of the other six Ruby's is in front of him, not 'his' Ruby.

And this Ruby could hurt his mom- even if he would swear that the Ruby he _knows_ never would.

He shifts a little closer to his mom, determined to protect her. The heroes cannot hurt civilians, so if he just stays near his mom, she will be safe. " Who did she fight?".

" A very dangerous person. Mayor Mills- ".

But his mom is in no state to talk, her eyes rolling behind her eyelids, her hair and face sweat-soaked, blood dripping from her nose and cheeks and more.. The only kind of talking she is capable off, is the feverish mutters he can barely distinguish and the intermezzo of sounds that make him feel so angry and scared at the same time. Even if she is a villain, no one is allowed to hurt his mom. Not like this.

He tries to swallow the cannon ball or whatever is stuck in his throat. He keeps his eyes on mom -she feels so hot, she is still bleeding- when he talks to Ruby. "We have to help her. Do you know what is wrong with her?".

Ruby shakes her head. He has no idea what to make of her expression. He has no idea what to make of anything, with his mom in pain because of things he knows nothing about, another person he trusted turning out to be different than expected and this sudden certainty he has that it is only the beginning. Mom did not beat whoever hurt her. He is beginning to suspect it was another villain – which just makes this all even more confu-

" Injuries like this are not my brand of expertise. In fact, only a very small number of people have any kind of talent for healing or- well or inflicting them".

He has that same certainty about who can help mom as he has about this just being the beginning. " The Orphan can help, can't she?". _I should have just called Emma in the first place._

Ruby looks surprised. " The Orphan is kind of a loner, so we have barely exchanged pleasantries. I don't know her that well, but yes , she is supposed to have incredible healing abilities".

" I will call her".

Ruby looks funnily a lot more like herself when her jaw drops open. " You have her number?".

" Yup. She sometimes visits us- " he interrupts himself, frowns. "Well , actually not her but her alter ego"

" Where did you meet her alter ego, and _how_ \- ".

He tells her 'it is a long story, wait" then quickly runs to his room to get his notebook. He races back towards his mother's bedroom, drops the notebook on the bed. He was going to reveal it to Ruby anyways. " Here, read this" he has also grabbed his telephone and is already scrolling down the contacts list. When Ruby slowly reaches for the notebook with a perplexed expression, he adds " But if E- the Orphan gets here, make sure she does not see it. I don't think she is ready".

" Henry, what is- ".

He gestures she has to be quiet, the phone is already ringing. Ruby rolls her eyes- a calming familiar gesture- then opens the notebook. She starts to read as he walks to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He walks back with it in his hand, crawls on the bed and lays the washcloth on his mom's forehead. He doesn't know whether it even helps with this, but his mom used this whenever he got a fever. And it always made him feel better.

Emma finally picks up. " H-hello ? "

He removes the phone from his ear, stares and frowns at it. Emma's voice sounds more than drowsy , it sounds- pained? _Is it usually that hoarse?_ He quickly shakes himself when Emma repeats herself, the annoyance and the fact that she is her making hanging up a real possibility.

He glances at Ruby. She is still reading his notebook, but he is aware she will hear anything he says. And Emma must have a good reason to keep her identity a secret from not just villains, but heroes as well. " E- It is Henry. I – ".

Emma sounds more awake, but not any less weird. He can hear her swallow, then curse. Her voice is hoarse, and strained. " What is it? " she manages.

" It's m- mom " he stutters; he had been keeping an eye on her and now she is really freaking him out. She is muttering things, shivering, whimpering. Her injuries seem to be getting worse and there is that purple thing again. When he brushes hair away from her sweaty forehead, her skin is unnaturally hot.

" _Shi-_ I am coming" even with how weird her voice sounds, he can still hear the worry. Usually, he would be happy; it is a sign that operation Save Mom could be a success, it is progress. But now he is staring at his mom, gripping her almost-painfully-hot hand and can only think _please come quickly please come quickly_ like that thought is stuck on repeat.

He doesn't feel like the hero that will save his mother, that will bring back the gentle woman that read stories and whisper "sweet dreams, hijito" . He just feels young, left out and scared. He curls against his mother's side and kisses her cheek. He hopes she believes him- and that she forgives him for ignoring her orders.

" It is okay, mom. Emma is coming".

* * *

He is half-asleep, curled against the immense source of heat that is his mother when there is the sound of a door slamming and boots stomping as someone runs up the stairs. He struggles to wake completely, still drowsy and confused, when a blonde whirlwind runs into the room.

Emma has her weapons yes- special pistol in the belt strapped around her middle, sword on the other side, possibly weapons he knows nothing about hidden on her body- but she is dressed as a civilian apart from that. She has her leather jacket- which is pretty much bulletproof yes, but it is not officially a part of her 'hero outfit- , tight jeans, boots.

The simple uniform – no cape, no tights but something that looks like a cross between armour and what someone might wear when they drive their motorcycle- is not with her, nor is the small mask she has. An extra precaution, because she already uses magic to disguise her features.

It is only when he rubs the sleep from his eyes and hears Ruby say "oh my _gods_ " that several realizations hit him like a freight train ; there is an ugly imprint on Emma's chest, there is a gash nearly identical to the one mom has and there is dried blood on her hands.

For the most horrible moment that has ever existed, he thinks it was mom that hurt Emma.

Then his thoughts tumble over each other in their haste to solve this mystery ; ' idiot' , 'the blonde' , what he now recognizes as terror in mom's eyes- ' do not call Emma' , the absence of the evil queen, the question 'what is she plotting', the sparse disappearances, small touches, family.

His mother did not hurt Emma. _Someone_ did, but not his mom. Someone hurt Emma terribly, perhaps even tried to- but his mom wouldn't let them. She must have jumped in between, in between a fight so terribly it might as well – but it didn't. His mom is strong. His mom is strong and smart and she did not disappear to _do_ evil but to fight it this time.

His mom saved Emma's life


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own OUAT.**

Emma immediately stumbles towards him, and he really wants to ask whether the gun she is holding in a slightly trembling hand has the safety pin on ( _please don't accidentally shoot anyone Emma. Your hands are trembling)_ but it only makes his mind get stuck at the blood at her hands, not shutting up, giving him all these horrible options- what could have happened, to Emma, to _mom_ \- what they could do now, what they already did, how his mom was-

Ruby leans forward at the same moment Emma reaches him, squatting in front of him with her free( _there is blood there too and- … I don't want to se- heroes can stomach this, stomach it. Heroes always look, and they never throw up_ ) hand hovering above him. He tries to tell them 'look after mom, not me' but his voice cracks horribly, and is as infuriatingly feeble as his body feels.

" kid. Henry. Who hurt you? ".

Emma sounds so very concerned, and the fact that she is focusing on him when he does not have gashes or bruised knuckles or a look that is so very wrong- it just enforces his belief, proves how she is a hero and good. He manages to choke out " h-elp"

He breaks down even more, unable to keep his voice from breaking and he clutches his hands and tries to force them back – he does, _really_ \- but mom is hurt, mom is in danger and Emma is hurt and has this horrible look in her eyes he doesn't even know what to make off and it all _hurts._

"Shit, don't – listen, whatever happened, it will be okay. I am not just doing that dumb thing where someone tells you that to stop crying, I am actually promising it okay? Really. Promise".

He is still crying, but he manages a weak smile as well. Emma is still squatting, and he nearly starts crying harder again when he sees her eyes are wet as well. The hurt only lessens when he doesn't see those tears anymore , when there is a small groan behind him and Emma looks at mom at the same time that he grabs his mom's hand.

She doesn't even needs his strangled "mom" to know who it is.

[His mom used to call Emma 'idiot' a lot. At the worst times, it was an insult. During the good times, it was an endearment. He heard them fight once, and Emma really quietly said people always assume she is stupid. Mom didn't really say anything, but she changed her endearment-insult to klutz]

Thing is , Emma is smart. Maybe not smart like mom, who could probably partake in a chess championship and speaks several languages and is seriously, freakishly amazing at chemistry. But Emma is smart. Emma can read people pretty well, and she thinks fast, and even with somewhat limited vocabulary- she does manage to properly explain and argue her opinions. People underestimate her intelligence too much. He wouldn't, not after the first couple of times he was stupid to think her misspelling things or not knowing basic things he knew, meant she wasn't really very smart.

Which is why he isn't surprised when she immediately gasps and her eyes widen with recognition and like a billion other things. " _Regina?_ "

He glances at his mom; she is awake and she looks terrified. She is trying to hide it, but he can usually read her really well and emotion this big cannot be hidden. Or maybe it is the pain and exhaustion. Whatever it is, he can easily see his mom's fear and pain as she looks at Emma and hear it as she fails to make her voice indifferent and it instead comes out soft and nearly hesitant " Miss Swan".

" _Regina_ "

" Are you continuing to waste my time by repeating my- " his mom's voice is cut off, she squeezes her eyes shut and there are shivers going through her. The vein in her head is throbbing like it only does when she is furious or has a really bad headache. When her eyes open they're that weird purple again, except – _were they this particular shade before? And what is that on mom's skin-_

He is just leaning forward when Emma stands up. She has that weird look again, the one she had that time in the kitchen, when mom had been vengeful and wrong and he had apparently said the worst thing he could. It makes him tense, just for a moment, before she sighs and crawls onto the bed. She scoots forwards, rolls his eyes when mom gasps out "boots off" then mutters something.

He sags against mom- _Emma is here, she can help mom_ \- and looks at Ruby so he won't have to think about impossibilities like mom dyi mom's injuries or things that makes his head hurt like _mom was bad but she saved Emma, is that enough?_. Looking at Ruby is safe. Looking at Ruby is painless.

.. It is also kind of funny, actually.

She breaths in really deeply, opens her mouth like she is going to yell, then closes it again. Her eyes are insanely wide, and she stares a lot. At mom. At Emma. At him. Finally, she just throws her hands in the air and marches away " The freaking evil queen. I am going to guard this house. Away from the goddamn evil queen and her – apparently friend- the Orphan " and she slams the door shut.

He manages a weak smile, then looks at his mom again. He has to force himself to not look away, and even telling himself 'she hurt people more than she is hurt herself now' or that 'she s _aved_ someone' isn't enough to make his breaths normal again and the nausea stop as he sees the dried blood and the gashes and the way she can't hide how every breath hurts so much.

Emma's fingers touch his mom very gentle and she slowly opens her eyes. "You were not supposed to discover" she says, sounding so exhausted.

" What? That you have psycho- " Emma glances at him and amends " .. have been a jerk to people?".

" Not you personally".

Emma laughs. He stiffens and it is ridiculous but for a moment- for a moment, he is almost frightened. He grabs his mom's hand, squeezes it – _Emma is a hero, don't be ridiculous_ \- and tries to convince himself it is just because she used to do that for him, when he was little and had to get a vaccination.

" Oh so what? That is supposed to make it better".

He squeezes his mom's hand harder, like that will keep her from slipping into unconsciousness. "You were collateral damage" she slurs.

" I don't even really care. Kind of more concerned with- " she glances at him again, then mutters " whatever".

He swallows when his mom hisses "be gentle" as Emma yanks her weird dress half down so she can press her hand to the injuries there. " Seriously?" Emma growls, but her hands do actually gentle. And mom is mom, so of _course_ that makes her smirk a little. Emma glares at her and mom breathes in sharply before staring at where Emma's fingers are digging slightly into her skin.

The silence after that makes him bite his tongue, trying not to start babbling nervously. Fortunately, Emma speaks after several minutes of mom's stuttering breathing and Emma's own kind of angry one. " Why did you do it?".

" Specify, please".

Emma stalls her hands, looks at mom. She shrugs. " I suppose I could be referring to a lot of shitty things, huh? " she presses her fingers to mom's wrist- there is no bruise or gash or anything, so he fears it might be a broken bone- then keeps her eyes focused on that spot as she continues to talk. "But that's not what I care about right now".

She looks up, mom stares back at her. " Why did you fight her. F-for – " Emma swallows, then raises her head. " For me?".

He wants to scream at mom when he recognizes what she is going to do. She is going to lie. She is going to fake indifference. She is going to goad, probably. She is going to ruin _everything._ Except she doesn't. She squeezes his hand, he relaxes and she sighs. " Henry loves you. He is an affectionate boy, so that does not surprise me. But you- you are different from the many people my son loves. I honestly believe that your loss would devastate him".

" And anyone's else's, wouldn't?".

" Not like yours. And I – " c _ome on mom, you're doing so good, please tell her you like her too. I know you do._ He squeezes her hand, she squeezes back. " I suppose I do not loathe you".

The tightness in his chest, where biology lessons taught him his lungs are, lessens as Emma slowly starts to smile. His mom starts to say something and they probably should all be glad she seems to forget all about speaking for a moment when Emma reaches for her face at that moment.

[he suddenly realizes, people touch his mother so rarely. There are no casual hugs , or people like Ruby to squeeze mom's shoulder briefly or nice teachers that kneel down next to mom to tell her they're always available if she needs help. People do not even dare to get near mom, usually]

He can hear the interval in his mom's breathing, how it stops for a moment before getting quicker quicker quicker. Emma probably notices too, but she knows mom enough to not mention it. She just gently pulls mom's face towards hers for a moment, squeezes her eyes closed for a moment. The gash on mom's cheek slowly closes, and the scar is only visible for a second before it fades too.

"Thank you" it is soft. And sort of reluctant. But mom almost never thanks people (apart from him, of course)

Emma nods. " You're welcome. Just- " mom's head nearly hits the wall as she rears it back, mouth a little open with indignation as Emma spits on her hand and tries to rub it on mom's cheek. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" wow, mom is actually upset enough to swear in front of him.

" It is not poison, Regina, so relax. There is still like dried blood on your cheek and your powers seem to be all wonky so if the wound opens aga-"

" There is not even an injury left. And I most certainly do not want your saliva near my face".

There is a really odd moment where Emma just stares at his mom, looking on the verge of saying something and mom leans forward until he is starting to get ready to jump off the bed and run because he kind of knows what happens when adults get that close to each other-

Then Emma slowly pulls away and mom's hand drops.

" Sure, miss prissy"

" Get your filthy boots off my bed" mom retorts.

" Why do you even think they're filthy?".

" Are you suffering from amnesia, dear? Or was it your identical twin that nearly got herself killed in the middle of the Inperatrix's territory ".

" Oh right. The mud with all the cannibalistic and super creepy plants".

" I am not actually certain whether it was mud" Emma glares at mom when she arches her eyebrow and says "although I remember quite clearly a certain inelegant person miscalculating, jumping too far and falling headfirst into a foul substance".

Emma shudders. " That stuff was horrible. Did you know it- ".

" Depletes your talents?" Emma's smile vanishes abruptly when mom adds " Yes. I am – I am quite aware of that" then mom frowns and looks where Emma's hand is on her bicep. It squeezes once before Emma lets go. " I will get you some water or whatever. Uh- I think your wards are bound to you?".

" Partly. They are mostly independent however".

Emma nods like any of that makes sense, then leaves after sending him a quick smile. As soon as he hears her thunder down the stairs, he asks mom " what does that mean, that the wards are independent? " he frowns. " And how do the wards work? Do they keep anyone with certain powers outside or do they reject people on other bases? ".

" They are more focused on who they will allow entry, than who they will reject. Right now, they will allow you, Emma, Henry and Kathryn to enter. Ruby can enter, but they hide certain parts for her. And usually, they would stop if she attempted to use her powers her. Anyone who enters without permission, will lose consciousness".

" Oh. And the independence thing? ".

His mom hesitates, then admits " Half of the wards derive their power from my – well, not soul but life force I suppose. If I were to die- or when my talents are weakened- the wards' strength diminishes".

He swallows. She actually said the word 'die'. She can't- "you are not, though. Right. You _can't_ \- ".

" Oh Carino "she whispers as he suddenly throws his arms around her waist and hugs her. " No me dejes, mami. No me dejes" he whispers back. The way he is trembling is only lessened by his mom careful hand and her impassioned " Jamás, mi Corazon"

He swallows. He wants to believe her. He wants to be certain she will never leave, that she will always be there to read comics with him and smile and nag about stuff he has left on the stairs or wherever. He squeezes his eyes shut at the thought that someone might still take her from him.

 _Now that she saves people instead of hurting them, am I allowed to wish her to never leave?_

He slowly starts to feel less like that one time when he was like five and mom was late picking him up so he broke down and couldn't stop crying anymore. He strains his ears to hear his mom's heartbeat, still shocked and panicked by the implication of what Ruby had asked earlier.

" Mom?".

" Yes , mijo ? «

« What were Emma and Ruby talking about ?".

" I am not sure-"

" Mom. You always talk about the importance of knowledge".

" It is not- Henry, it will hurt you"

" I won't run again" he says. He means it. He believes in mom. She saved Emma, that must mean something. Besides, he thinks she needs him. And maybe he is a bad person for wanting to help a villain but she is also – she is just mom, sometimes. Most times.

She eventually sighs and nods. "Miss Swan was referring to the Massacre of the Light. At least, that is the title used during your classes, correct?".

He nods. They had not heard that much yet, but learning about superheroes was an important course. Everyone had super's history, and some also had additional classes in case they wanted to become a sidekick, or it was suspected they had talents themselves. " Why? What do you call it?".

She smiles mirthlessly. " The Massacre of the Dark".

" Oh. Because villains died?".

Mom sniffs. " They did not merely _die._ The fortunate ones died, most of them- " she cuts herself off. " Suffice to say, it was not just the oh-so-good heroes that were hurt".

"But heroes don't harm people- it is like their code, right?".

" You have many so-called heroes Henry. And very few of them will _never_ harm people".

" But – they're good".

" Good is a very relative term, mi- " his mom tenses when he breaks away from her again, slightly angry. He feels like she is lying -or worse, manipulating him. But she is also hurt, and she saved Emma and surely she is getting better.

" Henr-".

" So Emma was talking about that?".

" Yes. It were very dark times for both sides".

He knew that much, even if his teacher never specified w _hat_ exactly had happened. " Oh. And Ruby?".

" Henry- "

"Mom- please don't- don't lie, okay? Or keep things from me" he bites his lip, hard enough that he tastes iron. " it sucks a lot, when you get hurt and I don't even k-know what happened".

There is a sort of staring contest between them, the kind they also have when his mom insists he only eats 'nutritious' things that day. For once, he wins. It might be because she is still exhausted. " the woman that hurt miss Swan- do you know what her talents are, Henry?".

" No, not really. She played like a major part in the massacre though, right?".

" Yes. Quite. She is very ambitious, very ruthless. Her speciality is heart manipulation- a dark talent, used to control and abuse and destroy a person. She is capable of much more than that however. Tapping, for example".

" Tapping?".

" Well, as you know- you usually should not be able to access another super's talents. But Co- the Inperatrix has a very rare talent. She can access anyone's talent, steal bits of it, twist it. It exerts her- and the stronger super's can fight it- but it is still a very effective and horrendous talent".

He vaguely remembers something now. " But- that was outlawed, right? After the incident".

" Not incident. Calculated attack. But yes. It was. However, we are talking about a very dangerous woman here. Henry. Someone who does not care about laws, or ethics, or lives".

" She hurt you".

" Yes".

" She tried to hurt Emma".

"Yes"

" Why?".

Mom's smile is so very tired. "Because Emma is very special too. Perhaps more than she realizes herself".

* * *

 **Inperatrix is literally just a Latin translation of 'empress' . It was the first thing I thought of when thinking of an appropriate 'villain name' for Cora so.. I kind of like it, but if you have a better one, please tell me : )  
**

 **And I am starting to build the superheroes/supervillains universe more ehe. I have some ideas for it that I am pretty excited about, so possibly more of that next chapter.**

 **I am also (unfortunately) not fluent in Spanish so I used sites like this[ also do you want the translations of that?]**

 **/wp/soundandvision/2013/08/29/spanis-proverb-and-quotes-english-translation/**

 **answers/104001/how-do-you-say-never-in-spanish**

 **answers/200032/how-do-you-say-dont-leave-me-**

 **Site for the Latin translation for 'empress':**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own OUAT.** **To the guest reviewer who was so kind to tell me about the latin term 'Imperatrix' , thank you! I will use the 'Imperatrix' from now on and also correct it in the other chapter ( probably only in about two years because I am kind of shit at editing already written chapter but I will do it. One Day)**

 _Emma is very special, too._ For some reason, Henry keeps thinking about that. Perhaps it was the way his mom had said it- with not just the slightly exesperated fondness she often had in her voice around Emma, but something more. Something heavy. Something he feels like he should know about, but it is probably a secret.

He tosses and turns, straining to make out his mother's face in dark. The curtains are closed, so he can't see much but a dark shape that makes a gesture he cannot decipher. _What does Emma want? Is she asking me to go back to sleep, or is she just saying it's okay._ He can't see any expressions in the dark, but he just knows she is slightly rolling her eyes because- well she does that a lot. She does that a lot around mom.

" Hi" he mumbles sleepily when she squats down next to his bed.

" What are you doing, kid? " .

" Thinking about stuff" he smiles at her. "Thank you for staying to guard mom".

" Eh- it's my job".

His heart gets all weird when he thinks about it- like that time a really large dog wanted to bite him and his mom totally freaked out. " Your job is to hurt mom, isn't it?".

" wooh, kid no way. It is never a hero's job to hurt a - well to hurt anyone".

" But it is like your duty to stop the bad guys. And m-mom" he swallows and pushes on. " Mom is- mom did bad things. Really bad ones. And she will always fight, because that is what a Mills does. We are not really quitters- unless it makes us extremely unhappy. It is okay to quit when you're unhappy- but not otherwise'.

"Maybe your mom was unhappy".

He hates her supersight- that is why she starts to reach for him and probably has that expression adults have when they offer platitudes ( mom never does that. Mom may lie and deceive, but she says he is too smart for platitudes. That's how he learned the word in the first place)

"You think I made my mom unhappy" he hopes she thinks it is puberty that makes his voice like that.

" I think you are the only thing that gave you mom a little happines. She doesn't - I don't think she wanted to be on the other side".

" On the other side? Oh - you mean a villain".

" Yes. You know, I didn't really chose to be a hero".

" But-".

" For a while, I didn't want to " he even forgets to glance at his mom every ten seconds. _But Emma is good. That doesn't make sense!_

" You have no idea what it is like kid. You have these talents, and you kind of love them you know? But they come with a whole lot of baggage. I didn't matter before that- no one looked at me twice. And then- I exploded and it was discovered I had powers".

Now he is the one reaching for her. He grabs her hand, squeezes the fist. _Don't be sad, or angry like that._ He doesn't really know what to say, so he just listens.

" People suddenly cared about me. And there were people telling me how to be- they sometimes take you away even if you want to stay with your parents, did you know that?".

" Is it like camp? " he hasn't been to any, but he has heard about them. He used to be mad he couldn't go to them, felt like it was mom not allowing him to find friends.

Emma hufs. " No. It is forever".

"F-forever?" he stammers. He imagines someone in a suit trying to take him. He bites his lip and scolds himself at the immediate thought- _mom would stop them. She would hurt them before they could even touch me_ \- , at how it is more comforting than sad.

" Yeah. I knew this one girl called Lily. Her specialty was shapeshifting. One day, you hear all this rubling and screaming- like there is an earthquake and a freaking bomb at the same time. And there was this thing, like a dinosaur or probably a dragon , I don't even _know_. It is Lily. She tried to get away from the pri- the place so she can see her mom again, you know".

He tugs his blanket. He keeps shivering regardless. " Did she?" _They let her go, they must have. Heroes don't-_

" No. They caught her again" her doesn't think Emma's laugh sounds very happy. It is definitely not her usual laugh. " She swore at them, and she kept breaking the rules. She swore they would have to let her go if she misbehaved enough".

" Oh. Why wouldn't let her go to her mom? ".

He is about to repeat his question when Emma replies again. " Her mom had made some wrong choices".

" So they were protecting her".

" They were keeping a girl from a loving mother, that's what they were doing". _Why does she sound so angry? They were protecting her friend._

" But if her mother was _bad_ , then she could have hurt her. Or she could've turned Lily bad".

" Well, they weren't good for her either. Most of the people there were just always talking about our _talents_ and how we were going to be heroes. That's all you heard each day. And every day, you had this strict stupid schedule thing. Like - " she twists her voice, so it sounds like slighly higher. " it is 7.15 girls, time to rise and eat your perfectly made food that should turn you into our little perfect superheroes"

" But- you guys needed to be taught how to save civilians and everything right? It is elite teaching- for the most fortunate".

" _Fortuna_ \- I was in the freaking system, seperated from my parents, raised by shitty families and then I was in a shitty boarding school-like place where you could joke about at least of the teachers being cyborgs but some probably were and others were just emotionless creeps".

" I - but you were a hero, surely you had all these friends and the teachers must have been heroes- " he interupts himself, frowns. " And you cannot claim cyborgs are evil, that is not accurate and it also kind of bad and mean".

He hears her sigh. " I am not saying they are. And my point is just that - it is not all it is cracked up to be. And sometimes- too often, actually- you feel like you don't have a choice. I didn't ask to be a hero, and from what I know about your mom, she _definitely_ didn't ask to be a villain".

He slowly sits up, and stares at his mom. It is too dark to see anything more than the general outline of her laying in bed but he has known her his entire life. He knows what she looks like, knows what look is reserved for 'incompetent' councilmembers, which smile is genuine and which one is politician, and how her glares don't always means she is angry. She just glares a lot.

But he doesn't know why she is a supervillain.

Worse, he never thought to ask.

And suddenly, it is all he can think about. Because there had been a small bit of doubt, a large bit of confusion because how could the mother that would sing Spanish lullabye's whenever the storms frightened him, or that would allow him to watch her cook and rub flour over his cheeks to make his laugh- how could the woman that would do all those things, how could she also be the terrifying villain he has been taught to hate? He had eventually decided it was all a lie- every single time his mom would call him 'mijo' or beam at a drawing he handed her, or create stories with him- it was all a lie. A deception. Because villains can't also be loving moms, that is not how it w _orks_

And he had been angry at her, and this stupid world that told him his mom was a villain and villains don't love their sons, and he had been angry at _himself._ Because he hadn't wanted his mom to go to jail, or into any of the reform programs the classes and journals talk about (which had given him such horrific nightmares that his mom had made one of his teachers _cry_ ) - he had just wanted her home. And actually loving him. Not fake-loving him. Like a villain.

But amidst all that, he had never written in his notebook something like 'Mom- villain. **Why?** '. _What if she didn't choose to- if she was forced? Then she could- then -_ " Do you think my mom has always been a villain- that she is meant to be one?" he whispers.

" No. No, I don't think that at all".

And Henry looks at his mom, imagines the injuries he can't see right now but are burned into his mind forever, and _she saved Emma_ and thinks about the massacre of the Dark and he decides-

 _I am gonna find out why she became a villain. I am gonna find out , and make sure she doesn't have to anymore. And then I am gonna make Emma less sad, and we are going to be a family._

* * *

He starts by interrogating auntie Kathryn ( except he is totally subtle and sneaky, so she doesn't know it is an interrogation)

" So you have to interview redeemed villains for this project?" she asks. She is shaking the coffee machine, possibly thinking about turning it into rust with one small touch, and sounds distracted. Distracted is good- that means his plot is working. _Heroes plot too. Probably. Maybe I should ask that, too._

" Yup. The teacher thought it would be good- because of the protests against the redemption projects, you know".

" I am not really a fan of the projects, Henry" he can swear that a small piece of the coffee machine just turned rusty. And her voice makes him take a small step back, even though he knows she would never even think about hurting him.

" Yeah, but you actually know anything about it" she jams the buttons on the coffee machine again, the material beneath her fingers slowly turning into something different. " And uh- I was thinking about giving it a twist. Like- I would speak about the advantages, like how it is giving villains a chance, but I would also be critical where needed and offer solutions to the things that need a lot of improvement".

 _Does auntie also have superstrength?_ She definitely is wickedly fast, because she is suddenly pulling him into her arms and hugging him. He immediately places his arms around her, hoping to soothe her ( that was a sob, he knows it was ). She pulls back several seconds after that, with a look that makes him feel more nauseous about the redemption iniative than ever.

" You're such a good child, honestly".

He grins a little. " So I have heard before".

He lets her smile at him until he starts to squirm. " So interview?"

" Yes. I will answer your questions- _if_ you promise to keep this our little secret. Your mother would disembowel me if she discovered I had been speaking about this particular subject".

" She is your friend".

"True. She is also terrifying however. _And_ she loves you enough to slowly and utterly destroy me if I ever even upset you".

He wonders whether mom would really hurt auntie Kathryn. When he had just found out, he used to think she would. He thought villains didn't even really have friends anyway- or if they had, that they wouldn't mind hurting them. Now, he isn't so sure. " You think she would hurt you? ".

" She would be furious, that is for sure" she hesitates for a moment, then smiles almost mischievously and adds " although she is has been more.. mellow lately. Ever since a certain blonde woman entered her life, in fact".

He snorts a little. " I don't think mom could ever be mellow" he says, then adds " But she is definitely better, isn't she?".

" I think so".

He deflates. _Don't be stupid, this is what you wanted for mom._ And it was and it _is_ \- he just can't help but feeling all sort of things at the thought that he didn't make mom happy as well. "She never was like that for me, wasn't she?" . _She only stopped doing bad stuff when Emma started becoming friends with her. She was also bad when she raised me._

His auntie abandons the machine, glaring at it one last time. She uses enough force that her grip on his shoulders is nearly painful, but her eyes are really gentle. " Henry, don't ever think that you do not matter- or matter less than Emma. Regina would kill and die for you. There is nothing painful she wouldn't go through for you, and there is nothing she wants more than for you to live a happy life".

He looks down. He can't look at her directly, or he might do something like crying. _Heroes are strong, and selfless. I can never be a hero if I cry about stuff like this._ " But she was still doing bad stuff at first".

" Your mother is a very complicated woman, Henry. But the moment she had you - " . She smiles. "Do you know you are the reason Regina and I are friends in the first place?".

" No" he scrunches his brow. " How is that possible?".

She gently leads him towards a chair, like she can feel how he sort of feels weak right now. Maybe it is weeks - no months- off stress and anger and sleeping too little and not just this moment but he thinks he may be trembling.

" Regina had just adopted you - and she was struggling. She wanted so badly to be the right mother for you, and whenever there was even the slightest sign you were not completely happy, she was very influenced by it. It was during one of these occassions we really started to bond".

" But you were friends before that, weren't you?" he doesn't really remember his mom ever saying when exactly their friendship started. He just remembers auntie Kathryn has always been in the background.

"No, not really. Regina was friendlier with me than with most- but she is used to keeping people at a distance".

" Oh "

" Yes. But we were similar, and she sometimes allowed me to chat with her during her lunch breaks. But we only really became friends after she had adopted you".

" I don't understand. Why would my- my" he stammers and she just starts to talk again, like she knows it still feels like speaking a language that is so very different from your own. Like speaking Russian, or Greek, or Chinese, when you're used to English.

" Your adoption meant that Regina was even more exhausted- and desperate for a little help really" she winks at him. " Although she would never have admitted that".

" So you helped her and then you became friends?"

She snorts. " It is a little more complicated than that. Much like your mother, actually".

He is vaguely aware that he needs other information than this, but _surely_ this is important too. Everything that would make things less confusing is. " Why? What happened?".

" Well, your mother was in the dinner for breakfast. And she actually didn't look impeccable, for once. Your drool was on her blazer - and the make-up could not fully hide she had bags. It was obvious she had not slept properly for a while" she shrugs " So I approached her".

She smiles again, and rolls her eyes a little. " You know your mom, so you probably know what her reaction was like". _Pretending she is completely fine, and sort of stare at you with slight disdain like you are being an idiot or perhaps a little crazy for thinking otherwise._

"She kept staring at me like that and then you just started _wailing._ So I reacted normally- I flinched and took several steps back- but your mother immediately picked you up and cradled you. I actually remember thinking something like - is she crazy? Who would want that sound closer- but I couldn't walk away. Not when she started muttering to you and she just sounded.. well oddly young".

" What did she say?".

" Por favor Henry, mijo, please do not cry. And then she just kept asking what was wrong, and doing things like checking your diaper-

His cheeks flush slightly, and he wrinkles his nose.

" and offering you a bottle, and toys but you wouldn't calm down. So I offered to take you".

" And that worked?".

" Well no. Your mother first glared at me like she was pretending to be Medusa, but finally allowed me to take you after three more minutes of sobbing. But only because she had to go to the toilet. And when she returned- " he immediately feels a sense of foreboding at the way his auntie shudders. " it was pretty much an apocalyptic scene. You had thrown up all over my clothes, so that I reeked and my clothes would have to be burned. But not only that- you had also decided that was the exact right moment to fill your diaper and you had not stopped screaming from the moment Regina disappeared".

She playfully glares at him. "You nearly made _me_ cry".

" But mom offered to take you home so you could borrrow a shirt or whatever, and you became friends ".

" Uh no. Your mother was already wrapped around your little finger and still very likely to blame others for what was going wrong than herself, or anyone she loved. So she more or less ripped you from my arms and beraded me for 'upsetting her son'. What followed was a rather intense argument, until your mother decided she 'had enough' of me 'upsetting her son' and stalked away".

" Wait, so she just got _mad_ at you" he scowls. _She was just being nice, why can mom not see that._

" I _did_ comment that you were a handful. She was being civil before that" .

" Hey!".

" What, you were crying"

" I was a baby, that is what babies do! ". He is pretty sure they do. That is nearly all he ever sees babies do.

" I know, but there is no reason for all the crying" she silences him with a gesture when he tries to protest. " Besides, I apologized the next day. At which point I realized Regina must be ready to collapse, because I knew for a fact she had been working late _and_ she did not have a babysitter so she must have been taking care at you for a while".

"I thought Ruby took care of me when mom had work and _really_ could not take me with her".

" No, at this time in your mother's life she did not really have contacts. Of course everyone knew her, but she was sort of isolated".

" Oh" he has to swallow several times and he misses half of what auntie Kathryn says after that, because all he can think about is his mom sitting alone, and eating alone, and being alone while everyone around her is with friends. It is pretty awful.

" ... which of course led to your mother being amused forever, because she _is_ a sadist".

" Uh what?".

" Nothing. I was just- you know what, it is not that relevant anyways. And it is one of the parts of the story Regina will _really_ have my head for if I tell it to you".

" But- ".

" No. I should have not told you".

" But you _didn't_ ".

" Don't Regina Mills me".

" What?".

" Your expression. It is an exact copy of your mother's. Please do not use it on me ever again, I am not actually a moron".

" Okay. But you still haven't told me how you two became friends".

" It is a long story. But the gist of it is that I tricked and coarced your mother into letting me take care of you, which led to her actually getting sleep and also to me discovering your mother was the evil queen because you got abducted and- ".

" I got _abducted_ \- ? ".

His auntie hesitates, then - " Did your teacher already talk about the Annihilation?".

" Wait the one where the evil que- ".

"Yes. But what the books never mention, is that it was not just a terrible fight between two supervillains that cost civilian lives as well".

" Because of me, people d-died?" he stammers, struggling to remember what his teacher had talked about. _Several hundred injured. Dozens deaths. Two cities destroyed- earthquakes, lava erupting from the ground, civilians that collapsed because of mind control._ They had even been to some of the monuments , but - " they never talk about a baby".

His auntie scoffs. " They don't like to talk about anything that could humanize villains".

He stares at her. " I d-don't understand".

"The books- they probably speak off your mother attacking unprovoked, right?".

" They- " they spoke about it a while ago- before he knew who his mom was, he thinks. " They say it was a powerplay. My teacher says that meant that the two villains were just kind of challenging each other? To see who was strongest?".

" That is not what it was like _at all_ ".

" I got abducted" he whispers.

" Yes. And it was not just supervillains either".

" What?".

" I do not have all the specifics either, Henry, I believe not even your mother does. But on that day, they took you. And the trails that were left- well, it indicates a hero was involved".

" Maybe it was a Rogue".

" No. This one of the higher ups, we are certain of it".

He suddenly thinks of Emma's angry, steel voice and _they were keeping a girl from a loving mother. It's forever._ He almost wants to ask for a bag to help with his breathing. " They- they wanted to take me from m-mom?".

" Yes".

" _Why?_ Did she think she would be bad to me, because she wasn't, she is mom and she is really good with voices and stuff and- " he suddenly stops. His mom is not bad to him. Sure, she is super strict sometimes and some of her rules are dumb (like not running on the stairs) but before he knew who she was, he would never have wanted to leave. And even now- the thought of someone making sure he never sees her is just wrong for some reason.

In the middle of another thing that feels like a missing puzzle piece slowly clicking into place, his auntie continues talking. He forces his attention back to her. " The motives are a little unclear. But that is not the most important thing. You were taken, Henry, and your mother _lost_ it".

" How did they even manage to take me?".

" They attacked townhall".

" But- the books never talk about that. About any of it".

" I know. But that is what happened. You were with her in her office when they blasted the door apart. They hurt your mother pretty badly, but- ".

Henry gasps. "What, why? What did they do!".

" They tried to take you from her Henry. She was obviously not pulling her punches- even if she was being very careful, to avoid hurting you- and they fought back just as hard. She should've rested, but she tried to go after you as soon as she was conscious again".

" What happened?".

"She had been out for a while, and we had not found her immediately, so the abductors were nowhere to be found. It costs us several days to find them - and then your mother refused to wait another day. So we had to attack without information on who we were attacking, or what kind of forces they had".

She shakes her head. " All for you. That entire nightmare- ".

He stands up and kicks his chair. "I don't want her to do stuff like that for me! I want her to be _good._ " .

" Henry, heroes are not always rig-".

" I want her to be good because I don't want to be hurt. Because she could hurt Ruby, or anyone could hurt her back. Anything could go wrong. I don't want that! " he takes a deep, shuddering breath. " And- and - she _lied_ to me. She told me I was her son, and that she loved me, and she did all those nice things that made me think she was good but it was _all a lie "._

She takes advantage of the seconds he needs to gasp for air. " Henry, your mother's love for you was never a lie. All the things she did were never lies. And you _are_ her son".

" But she lied about so much".

" Yes. She did lie about what she was, and what she was doing. And she did not tell you that you were adopted. But everything else was genuine".

" How can you KNOW" his voice breaks again. " How can you know, because I don't. I don't know whether she is just smiling at me, or she is actually plotting something. I don't know whether 'te quiero' actually means anything to her. I don't _know_ and it is r-really s-shitty okay?".

"Oh honey" she says, and he kind of wants to push her away when she opens her arms and he kinds of wants to hug her back. He eventually just her hug him briefly. " Do not ever doubt your mom loves you. Even if she shows the wrong way, she does love you so much. I promise".

She quickly stops the hug, and keeps him at arm's distance with a slightly horrified expression. " Did you just wipe your nose?".

" Yeah, it was-".

" And you get away with that? I did not think Regina was a fan of germs either".

" Mom does not mind that much. Like, she cares but it is not like she throws a box of tissues at my head when I have a cold".

" What.".

" Emma did that once. Mom did not let her eat the risitto, nor the ice cream we had afterwards as punishment. Just vegetables. So many vegetables".

Auntie Kathryn chuckles. "Those two" .

" Yeah. Pretty much".

She studies him quietly for a moment. " Are you okay again?".

" Yeah. I think so. It is just- " he looks at his feet as he drags them on the floor. " It just really confusing ".

His auntie just throws her arm around him briefly, and smiles gently. " Perhaps we can do that interview another time, huh?".

He grins at her. It is not insincere , but it isn't all there either. His head is too filled with how lonely his mom must have been, and how one of the worst villain attacks in history was apparently about how his mom loves him.

" I would like that".

* * *

He watches them from the doorway

They're bickering a lot- " _Gently_ " , " Seriously you are complaining about how I tend to you? Which is totally not what I am supposed to do, by the way" - and taunt each other a little bit and most people might even be deceived, and think they do not like each other.

But mom never smiles like that. And Emma? Emma hasn't stopped smiling. She smiles when she carefully slides her fingers over a large bruise on mom's arms ( _operation save mom is too important. Don't go in and ruin this moment. Mom is fine. She is Emma. She is fine_ ), even if she also clenches her teeth for a moment and looks willing to throw another person through a window ( she admitted this once - he thinks to make them both, and especially his mom, laugh- ; she used to do stupid things like that when she was still struggling with controlling her powers).

And mom takes full advantage from the slight blush Emma has as she tugs mom's shirt up - only a little, thank the _Gods_ \- but she is just as bad as Emma is honestly. I mean, her breath even hitches and she kind of falters in the middle of her teasing-taunting.

He grins as he watches them, Emma's fingers as gentle as mom's eyes, sharing little glances whenever they stop bickering, the way Emma looks at his mom when she whispers "thank you" and how his mom sounds so fond when she replies " You certainly are not obliged to _thank_ me" with an implied 'moron'.

It almost makes him believe the rest of operation mom is going to be easy

Except it got so much more complicating, because _I don't think your mom wanted to be a villain_ and _I never wanted to be a hero._ Why do the books never talk about that? Why do his teachers, and classmates, and Ruby never talk about that? He has never heard one story about a superhero who didn't want to spend their entire lives saving people, and he certainly has never heard about a villain that wanted something else for themselves.

 _That could explain it. If mom- if she didn't want to be a villain, then she could love. Right?_ It is almost easy to believe when his mom smiles and opens her arms wide, doesn't say anything ( even though he suspects he accidentally hurt her jumping onto the bed) but just kisses his forehead when she brushes away his hair.

" Hey mom".

" Henry. Was your afternoon with Kathryn enjoyable".

" Yeah" he smiles. " She had a fight with the coffee machine again".

His mom chuckles. " Of course she had".

" Uh coffee machine?".

" Auntie Kathryn always breaks machines" Henry explains. " I think it has got to do with her talents".

" Henry" his mother warns, glancing at Emma.

" What? She is not going to tell".

" She is a hero. She is brainwashed to tell such facts".

" You know, I have a functioning brain just like you" Emma says. His mother briefly grabs her hand, and squeezes it.

" I am aware of that. However, you are still- ".

" Is that how you think off me? As a superhero, an _enemy_ ".

" No" the answer makes both Henry and Emma stare at her. " I think off you as a woman who feels like her worthiness depends on saving people, but who also is a good enough person to actually want to help to save those who deserve it. Who actually is not obtuse enough to believe there is something like 'evil' and 'good'".

He is like 94.73 % sure that the look Emma has right now could be described as 'adoring'. He is 100% sure that if anyone - even a hero- would come in right now, Emma would punch them if they as much as insinuated they wanted to hurt his mom.

Of course, she has to break the moment by sort of squirming before asking " what uh does obtuse mean?".

" Stupid. Foolish".

He immediately knows Emma has misunderstood when she actually reers back a little, before her face flushes with anger. " Hey just because my situation didn't allow me to buy fancy dictionaries, or always go to school- " .

" That is not what I mean. The definition of obtuse is foolish".

" Oh. You think I am not stupid?"

" I think you are a great deal smarter than the average person" she says, then quickly adds " That does not mean I think you are a prodigy, just that you are smarter than the idiots I am surrounded with".

Emma laughs. " Sure, your majesty. It it too late, I know your secret now".

His mom just stares at her, unamused and unimpressed. "You think I am smart. And you think I am a good person".

" But you're a hero. Doesn't everyone think you are a good person? ".

" Y-your mother knows a little bit more about me than most " Emma hesitantly admits, glancing at Regina. She only calms down when mom places a comforting hand on her arm.

" So wait. Does this mean you have done- ".

" Henry, this is not the appropriate time and place for questions like that. If Emma ever wants to answer them, then you are free to ask. But she has to indicate she wants to discuss this with you, you are _not_ to force her to reveal anything. Promise?".

"But mom, it is not- ".

" _Henry_ "

"But- ".

" Kid. Your mother is right- I really don't want to talk about that".

" Why not? You're a hero! Surely you can't have done anything really bad?".

" Because they're painful memories".

" Oh. Like with Lily?".

He glances at his mom when he feels her tense next to her. _That's weird._ He studies her for a while- that vein is pulsing a little, and she is trying to hide how annoyed she is right now. At least he thinks it is annoyance.

" Something like that, yes".

" Lily, miss Swan? "

Apparently he is not the only one noticing how his mom is suddenly using miss Swan again; Emma throws her a look that makes mom cross her arms and scowl. " Yes. She was a friend of mine".

" A hero".

" You can keep the disgust out of your voice" Emma warns. Her voice softens five seconds later. " I think you would have liked her actually ".

" And why is that?".

" She hated the system. She didn't agree with anything. She thought they were brainwashing us- she used to skip classes to find evidence and got me into _so_ much trouble".

" She was a Rogue?".

" No. She was- Lily was just Lily. She was just homesick, I guess. But she was right about some of the things she said".

There is something smug about his mom right now. " So you do think the heroes iniative is flawed".

" I think it is unfair" she is looking at him when she adds " you should never take kids away from parents- not when they've got loving ones".

" Even those parents are supervillains?" Regina whispers

" Especially then. I mean- if the villain is doing something good, if they are raising a kid in a loving way, why would you take that child away? It's bullshit".

Mom doesn't even comment on the cursing. She just stares at Emma with an expression he has never seen before. "I think you one of the very few - " she spits the word like it is a piece of brusselsprout " _heroes_ who thinks like that".

" That's because I have lived through stuff like that. It's not always the villains who make the worst parents- and it is not always heroes who make the right ones".

" You did not live with parents".

" I had foster parents, sometimes".

" Yes, but only children with talents live with heroes or villains, is that not so?".

" You would be surprised. Villains aren't really allowed to have kids- or at least there are special jobs that try to keep villains away from kids - but it still happens. Lots of kids actually get offered a home by villains- there is even an underground network that makes sure the kids get good parents".

" But they're villains" Henry says. _All those children are in danger!_

"Yes. But they're also people. And it is not like there is a 'villain type' and a 'hero type'. The whole network is focused on making sure the kids won't go to villains that would hurt them, or just try to make them into villains or use them in other ways. It is pretty strict".

" It is also very illegal" his mom comments. He looks at her; does she disapprove? _She is the mayor.. but I am pretty sure she breaks laws regularly._

" So? Are you going to turn me in?".

" Of course not. I am merely surprised you have not turned these people in. You are risking a lot, Emma".

" I know. But I believe that anyone who wants to be a parent, who can actually provide for a child and would love them unconditionally- they should get the fucking chance".

" Language".

" Right. Sorry".

" But wait, if all these kids live with villains- doesn't that mean they're in danger? ".

" No. In fact, some of the villains decide to become regular civilians so they can raise their child better".

" But they're still _villains._ They hurt people!".

" Sometimes, people just need to find a family- or someone who needs them, to have a better purpose in life than crime".

" Yeah, but- that's not- that's not how it is supposed to work!".

" Villains are evil. Heroes are good. You do bad stuff, you are bad. You do good stuff, you are good".

" But humanity is flawed, Henry" it is his mother's voice, but it doesn't really sound like her. Not in a villanous way, just that he has never heard his strong mom sound so.. small. " Good people can do terrible things. And people you think are monsters- " he automatically reaches for her when her voice trembles " t-they can do good things".

" Your mom is right" .

When he still just stares at Emma, only breaking the gaze to glance at where his hand is hurting a little because mom is squeezing it, Emma sighs and asks " Do you think it was a bad thing your mom raised you? ".

The reply is instanteous. " What, no!".

" Because- " his mom nods when Emma glances at her. " she wasn't actually allowed to".

" W-what?".

" Villains- they are rules in place that keep them from certain things. They're not allowed to be a bartender, or to even be out at certain times. They should be registered - and if they don't want to go to jail, enter the redemption projects. And they are never allowed to adopt".

" W-why?".

" It is to protect civilians" his mom says, in this really monotone voice that tells him something is wrong. Her voice gets less terrifying when he scoots a little closer. " The theory is that villains would poison them. That they would attack if they were allowed to be on the streets when civilians are too. And they think that villains will automatically hurt children".

" But they're villains" he said softly.

" Yes. But you can't just put them all in one group. There are villains who are terrible, who are empty and wouldn't mind watching toddlers burn. But there are also villains who actually do have a gentle side, and who could even become civilians if you just gave them a chance. There are a lot of different people who are all called 'villains' - and often it is not a monniker they chose. But the system doesn't find these people, it just focuses on the bad and doesn't recognize the good".

His mom is oddly quiet. So quiet, he is almost afraid to look at her. _But heroe- we are brave. Emma, and mom, and I. We're brave._ He looks at her. She looks- " M-mom? Are your injuries reopening or something?".

" No- it is - " her voice cracks and he pushes. " Mama? ¿Qué pasa".

"Nada".

"You're lying! " .

He is about to say more, but then she opens her eyes and he realizes she is crying and- "Perdón" he whispers.

She manages a tiny smile. " It's okay".

" Does talking about these things make you said?" he kind of wants to facepalm because _duh. She is crying, so it must make her said._

" It makes me very frustrated. And sad, yes".

" Why?"

She gently touches his chin, kisses his forehead. " Because you are very dear to me. And these people would take you away" she says when she pulls back and-

 _Take me?_ " W-where? And why would they, everything is getting better now!".

He doesn't know why she flinches. " Was it so terrible before?".

" Well- not when I didn't know. But then I - " he hesitates, then presses on. " then I discovered you were hurting people".

" You know, villains aren't the only ones who hurt people. We are called villains, and we seem so terrible but the world cannot be divided like that. It is not that simple. Some of the things the heroes do- " there is enough loathing in her voice for a moment that he wants to pull away. He stays, because his mom is sad. And there is still that nagging - _I do not believe your mother ever wanted to be a villain._

" it is evil. But _they_ never get called that".

" But you have to do bad stuff to be called a villain".

His mom's laugh makes him flinch. " Not always. Sometimes having certain talents, or a certain _last name_ is enough".

"And sometimes, there are people who attempt to shape you. Who won't let you go" it is like his mom is in a trance, using her powers to project something really awful on the wall. He can't see anything, but he thinks she does.

" Did that happen? Did someone- " _Did someone make you this way?_ He swallows. _Am I bad for wishing that that is what happened, that someone forced you to be a villain?_

"Henry- ".

" Because if it did- then surely they can't take me from you. They can't!".

"Oh Henry, they have been trying for a long time to steal you from me" she hugs him closer.

He doesn't know whether it is comforting or not. _What is she going to do to anyone who tries?_ " I will never let anyone take you from me".

 _I don't want to lose my mom- but I don't want anyone getting hurt either._

 **I really don't know whether I am satisfied about the last part. The laws & how people decide you're a villain and everything - I feel like I should develop that better hm.. So this might change - or I might decide I will use the next chapter to kind of improve it. I don't know yet. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own OUAT**

 **I don't know whether I have thanked you guys for the comments/follows/favs yet. If I haven't, I am so sorry. They really mean the world to me!**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 _She laughs. He did not know laughter could be so unhappy- no not unhappy. Empty. It crawls up his back, the sound, until he is trembling and stumbling over his feet as he takes steps back. He can't see her, but somehow she is getting closer. That laugh again- it is worse than the thunder, or the evil tree. Trees can be evil. Apparently, laughter can too. He tries to shout 'LEAVE ME ALONE' or to be brave, but that is when he realizes. He can't move. And everything is so big. And he is crying. " leave him alone". It is his mom's voice, and that awful feeling- the one that made breathing so difficult and not crying impossibly- lessens. He starts crying even harder when the grip tightens, and he can feel his mom's heartbeat like a big drum. It is all thuthuthuthu and not thud-thud-thud. There's that chuckle again, and he has decided it's worse than falling. " Foolish girl". That voice is bad, really bad. He is really sobbing now, and he wants to protect his mother but he is so frightened. The shadows move. There is a really horrible chill. His heart hurts- it is beating slower and it's cold and there is a weird taste in his mouth and his heart hurts his heart hurts it hurts-_

He wakes up with his mom's scream ringing in his eyes.

He is choking and he can feel sweatdrops slide down his back ( his heart is racing so hard, it's dangerous) but the first thing he does is crawl to where he can vaguely make out the shape of his mom's body. He only drops the hand pressed to his heart when he feels her pulse- slow, but steady- in her wrist. He doesn't drop her hand. He crawls closer.

That's how Emma finds him when she storms inside.

" what is it? HENRY" she is yelling and usually it would be cool that she is so fast, and that she pretty much ran _through_ the door but now he can't focus on anything but the dream that isn't fading like dreams usually do, is instead clearer than his memory of last week- or even yesterday

" Henry? " his mom finally wakes, barely. He leans forward so he can actually hear what she is muttering and he feels like he is in that dream again- she sounds delirious. Worse than that time she got a dangerously high fever but went to work anyways, and -

" M- mom?".

" ..be good... promise" she is muttering things, and he clutches her hand. It's sweaty.

" M-mom?"

" Okay kid, you might have to move- ".

" I am not abandoning my mom!" he leans in again, catches her mutters. He wipes some hair away from her forehead ( she used to do that, when he was ill. Press her lips to his forehead, to kiss his headache away). It scares him how much sweat there is.

He yells without thinking, and kicks back as hard as possibly when a strong arm clapses around his arm, and he is pulled away from mom. His heart hurts again, and he thinks it's that terrifying woman that has actually crawled from his dreams somehow, but then he realizes it is just how mom is whimpering.

He is throwing himself forward - 'le' me go , le me go, LET ME GO" - but the grip around his arm just tightens until it feels like the times he had his bloodpressure taken. It only makes him thrash, and yank and yell angrily. She is still whimpering, and now that the sun is coming up he can see the tears on her cheeks and-

y _ou promised you wouldn't separate us, that you weren't like that! mom needs me, you fake he-_

she is only barely on time, pulling him into her arms and shoving his face away from his mom. There is still heat at the back of his neck, and he squeezes his eyes shut because it hurts if he tries to keep them open ( it hurts regardless of what he does). Even with all that hurt, he still just wants to go to his mom

(he thinks Emma knows that; she tightens her grip even more)

When the light and the heat finally stop, and Emma loosens her grip, he sprints towards the bed and more or less launches himself on it. " Mami? está todo bien?"

She isn't breathing. _She isn't breathing._ " EMMA" his voice cracks, worse than ever. " She isn't breathing! " he grabs his mom's shoulders, gently shakes her. "Mami, ¡despierta! _por favor_ ".

He slaps at the hand on his shoulder, keeps shaking his mother softly. "Mami!". He tries to repeat her name, but his voice is cracking too badly for that. He is vaguely aware Emma is saying something, but it can't even be half as important as how still (apart from groans, whimpers, mutters in that voice that isn't hers, is _wrong_ ) his mom is. He is only aware he is crying because his nose starts running, and he grabs his mom's hand again, trying to feel for a pulse.

 _Don't leave don't leave don't leave, please_

He thinks it is an injured animal at first, before he realizes it is just him. It is the sound he makes when he is pulled off the bed, and gently pushed back. He stays there and stares at Emma- Emma who is on the bed now, gently taking his mom's hand. " She doesn't- " _Please say I just did it wrong. Please. Please. She can't leave. It's unfair._

He immediately runs at the bed, and throws himself in her arms (" _Mami_ ") as soon as her eyes flutter open. She slowly hugs him back, and he is still trembling but at least she is okay, she is alive, she is still there. " está bien, mijo".

" Estaba realmente asustada".

" ¡Perdona! mi principito".

He just hugs her again, reveling in how her heartbeat is there ( too fast, but _there_ ). When he feels the bed move, he blindly reaches for Emma's hand and pulls her forward. That's when his mom glances at Emma, before glancing at him again and smiling gently.

" Thank you" he knows she is thanking Emma, but her eyes never leave his face ( he wonders whether she , too, feels that impulse to stay near. To not let him out of his sight, because _what will happen_ ). Or maybe she just knows he had that nightmare, and then she wasn't moving-

" No need to thank me. Are you uh okay right now?".

" Yes".

He finally pulls back a little, prods at mom's cheek ( right beneath her eyes, the _purple_ in her eyes). " What is that ? And why were you not- " he swallows, and struggles but manages to say it. " why were you not waking up? ".

" Your mother is weakened ".

He smiles when his mom finally tears her eyes away from him to glare at Emma. " Mind your words. I am not _weak_ ". She says the word the same way anyone else would say 'brussel sprouts', 'stupid' or 'jerk'.

"I know you're not. Anyone else would be far worse off than you" it as if Emma also catches that the tone she uses is special, special enough that he can hear his mom's breath stutter a little, for she grins awkwardly and then says " I think it's your stubbornness".

" Why are you weakened, mom? ".

" The enchantment- it" his mom pauses for a moment, and he recognizes the expression. At first, she is just thinking how to explain this to him. Then she is also thinking of how much she should say.

" Mom. Be honest, _por favor_ "

As soon as she sees his expression, she deflates and sighs. " All right, mijo". She gently wipes some of his tears away, and he snuggles against her and returns the bright smile she gives him. " The enchantment - you have to imagine it requires substance. You feel bungry sometimes, and so does this spell. And what it feeds on, is someone's energy and magic. My magic is actually intertwined with my energy".

" How do you mean?".

" Casting spells require energy. Some people are unable to cast spells if they have not eaten for a few days, and other are injured after using spells without having eaten first. However, magic can also _grant_ energy".

" How's that possible? ".

" Remember that time you wished to play soccer with those boys, and you had spent hours running around so you were tired but at the same time you were hyperactive?".

" Yeah. You said it was adrenaline, and then you explained what that was".

"Exactly. Magic is like that, too. It is partly fuelled by your energy, but it creates energy at the same time".

" Energy like adrenaline?".

" That is the closest thing to it, I suppose. But it really more- if you suffered from insomnia, it would likely be closer to the feeling. It is also more thrilling than adrenaline, and more dangerous".

" Dangerous?".

" Magic's high".

" What is that?".

" It is the common name for an affliction that occurs when someone expends too much magic. People have started to believe themselves capable of the most insane acts - and have lost their lives attempting to stop bombs with their hands, or remained standing when a so-called hero used its superstrength on them".

" Oh. So it makes someone hallucinate?".

" Hallucinations. Inflated self-confidence. Uncontrollable magic. There are multiple symptoms".

" I don't like you using magic" he mumbles.

" I am aware. But I require it, Henry" . _Why are you still using magic? It's awful._ He doesn't know what to make of the tightness in his chest (maybe it is more than frustrated anger).

" I need it to protect you" she whispers

He didn't even know it was something in his head before he says it. " I need you to be alive more than I need the protection" he means it. _I don't care about getting hurt if it means mom is hurting._

" Henry- "

"I am sorry, I am sorry- mom stop crying, _please_ ".

He only calms down when she hugs him fiercely again, and pulls back to smile at him. "You are so good" she whispers, and even a month ago he would've expected her to hate that. But she seems proud- maybe a little sad, too, but mostly just proud and loving like she did that time he won the science fair.

She swallows. " You are so courageous, imaginative and genuinely kind. Sometimes I wonder how I managed to raise someone like you- someone so much better".

" You're not. You're not bad. I mean you are a villain, but you're not bad". He knows he is not making sense , but that is what it has started to feel like. He can't ignore what she has done ( he sometimes still wakes up screaming, that look in her eyes when she goaded the Hook person..) but there is also so much things she has done right. For every story he has heard about the evil queen, there are at least two memories where his mom made him happy.

" That makes little sense" she finally says, but she somehow sounds like she understands.

" Yeah".

When he starts to squirm, she lets him go. He remains next to her, quietly studying her. There are little beads of sweat on her face, rags beneath her eyes and her face looks odd. Like the angles are off, or something. _She looks thinner, somehow. Is that possible?_

She looks exhausted, too. She is propped up against the headboard, and he notices how she is struggling to keep her eyes open.

" Perhaps we should leave your mom to rest, Henry"

He hesitates, looking at his mom. He smiles when she protests " Henry may stay. I am fine" and knows she is probably lying. Since he found out about the first lies, he has been so furious whenever he caught her lying _again_ but now it's just his stubborn mother that is not admitting she's hurt. There's nothing evil about that ( it's not exactly smart though, as he's told her a lot)

He kisses her temple. " Dulces sueños"

She tries to protest, but already her eyes are slipping closed. She mutters something and squeezes his hand once. He carefully slips his hand out of hers, before quietly getting off the bed and waiting until Emma leaves, too.

For a moment, she hesitates and he honestly thinks she is going to kiss mom's temple too. She doesn't. (but she looks like she wants to)

He hesitates himself, looking back at the bed. The sun has risen fully now, so he can see the tears clinging to his mother's lashes. He can see the sweat, and dried blood. It's difficult to leave her, but at least she isn't dreaming. Her eyes aren't moving beneath her closed eyelids, so she isn't dreaming.

He finally leaves the room after a gentle push from Emma, and the promise that she will protect his mom. _We will both protect her. Like she protects us, like she protected you._

* * *

Emma's eyes- the pupils contracting so all the color is gone. The scream. Sound ( is that the door breaking?). Harsh breathing. His heart beating too fast. Shivers everywhere.

Emma is faster than he is. She is up the stairs when he is only halfway through the room. Seconds before he reaches the stairs, there is a blinding light and he _screams._ He pounds the wall, again and again. He hisses, but the pain ultimately only makes him try harder.

He staggers when it suddenly disappears.

(when he had stepped in front of a guy who was being bullied, mom had kissed the bruise and called him her 'impulsive, brave boy)

He tears up the stairs, even though logically he knows it is the worst idea. An awful strategy, really. He won't even be a good distraction, or maybe only to his mom and Emma. He has no powers that will act as his protection. But he can't allow the two people he loves to get hurt, either.

He doesn't need to push the door open; it is on the floor. The reason which becomes apparent as soon as he enters the room,

and it is like he entered his nightmare.

Every time he thinks he can actually make out features (brown hair? Or wait, maybe black) it's like the room gets darker so he can't see much. Not enough to say what she really looks like. Just vague things, like a smile that makes him swallow and nearly step back. Purple around where he thinks her hand is.

The pulsating heart, blood dripping from it.

That's what that sound is, he realizes and stares. _No no no MAMA MAMA._ He wants to squeeze his eyes shut. He wants to be in his bed, asleep. He doesn't want to look to the left, and see his _mom_ \- and know he lost her. He wants to remain oblivious to that pain, because the possibility right now already makes his own heart feel like it's being squeezed and frozen like the one that's actually out of someone's chest.

 _Heroes are brave._ He forces his head to the left, slowly slowly. He sags with relief at the same time that he presses his fist to his mouth to keep the sob from echoing in the still room. _Emma._ She is on the ground, mom's arms around her. She is smiling

 _Why_ is she smiling?

Mom looks up and he feels nauseous for a whole other reason. The only thing that keeps him from taking another step is that he knows none of it is directed at him. His mom is angry; that much is apparent from the way she is snarling. She is sad, that much is clear from the way she looks at Emma. She is terrified, that much is clear from the second that her eyes flit to the heart

(she is also far more scary than he ever thought possible. Worse than the stuff of nightmares)

She rises, and the window behind the villain explodes. There's that chuckle again, and he has to fight himself. He can feel the heat rising in his cheek, the shame at wanting to run away. His mom doesn't show the same problem, prowling towards the person holding the heart.

He doesn't know what he expected. Taunts maybe. The villain explaining why they're doing this, like in the movies. Some sort of trap. Instead it is far simpler. And kind of more brutal. There's flashes of something (magic? _magic_ ) and the bed suddenly moves, smoke taking both his mom and Emma to safety. The glass shards that were on the ground are suddenly being used as projectiles, flying from one end of the room to the other.

His mom must still be hurt, because she reacts slightly too late once ( " _mom_ "). She somehow ignores it, and he nearly jumps into the door behind him when one half of the room suddenly catches fire. And just as quickly, the fire disappears and there's that chuckle ( that _chuckle_ ) again.

He is thinking they've won when she drops the heart, mom easily catching it and bending to press it to Emma's chest. The villain is against the wall, plants covering every inch of her body, and keeping her a prisoner bound to the wall. Mom's head snaps up at the sound of her voice, and Emma gasps from more than the feeling of her heart sliding back into her ribcage

He had thought the chuckle was the worst sound. He was wrong. Really wrong.

"HENRY"

it's two voices at once, and he clenches his eyes shut. "close your eyes, mijo, and imagine something else. Something beautiful " his mom used to say whenever he got scared off things. It doesn't work. It doesn't work, not with those hands cupping his face and that chuckle close ( _too close, too close_ ) to his face.

" Regina. Did you honestly believe your subpar wards would allow you to keep the boy hidden from me? " chuckle. " Foolish girl".

He actually retches when she strokes his cheek, and squeezes his eyes tighter. He tries to think of two weeks ago, when the three of them had been in the kitchen and even mom had been smiling when Emma and he started the 'flour battle'. He can't. It is impossible.

His mom reaches him, but the grip on his arm quickly slips. He snaps his eyes open at her grunt. He wishes he hadn't. She is on the floor, struggling to get up. Emma is barely breathing, crumpled at the side of where the bed used to be.

the woman whose features he still can't really make out smiles , and presses her hand to his chest

He has his mom's smile, the one she allows to show when she is playing chess and making the winning move, as he catches sight of Ruby creeping closer. Her eyes glitter kind of maliciously but he knows that's because she is pissed off- and whoever this woman still holding him is, she is going to learn it's a really bad idea to make Ruby mad.

The jaws snap closed inches away from the weird dress he sometimes catches glimpses off. He nearly doubles over, and he tastes the blood as he bits his lip really hard. It's cold, someone's hand in your chest. Paralyzing, burning cold.

He staggers, and he doesn't understand. He struggles her grip on his neck, but can't avoid being pushed to the floor. He is nose-to-snout with Ruby now. He is forced to stay in that position. " Wolf".

( two years ago, he wanted to know a little bit more about greek mythology after reading comics with wonder woman in it. Sirens were monstrous women that lured sailors to their deaths. Her voice is like that)

Ruby's eyes widen, and her fur is standing right up. She growls softly, and he reaches out to press his hand against her heaving side. " It's okay. You won't hurt me " he whispers. They're friends. Ruby is strong. This person is a stupid, mean person. And villains _never_ win.

" Wolf" she repeats, and Henry manages a shaky smile at Ruby. "Don't be afraid. You're good. You're my friend. You make hot chocolate exactly the way I like it, and you always ruffle my hair and you don't mind babysitting me even after my mom was furious at you because of me".

Her eyes were slowly filling with blood, but now they're yellow again. His smile isn't that wobbly anymore, and he presses on. " You have a grandma that's witty and what you call 'hardass'. I don't really understand what you mean with that, but I know you admire her a lot even if you sometimes- okay often- fight with her". It's like there is blood at the edges of Ruby's eyes, close to the pupils.

" _Wolf_ " he nearly falls when Ruby growls, and she snaps at him. He wants to wipe at the saliva on his cheek, but he doesn't. " R-ruby, come on" there's more red now, and somehow Ruby's jaws seem bigger. " you like red so much that it has become your nickname. You once saved me, and I think that's why mom didn't hurt you when I ran away when you were supposed to be watching me. People wanted to sent you to the redemption projects, and you were really frightened. I - "

his voice cracks, and he nearly moves his face back but doesn't. Ruby's teeth scrape his cheek. " I started a petition, and I asked around town and even- even mom helped. One of the officials that had to take you - Sidney something , right? - he suddenly changed his mind. Granny nearly cried that day and you hugged her really hard. We all celebrated'.

Ruby rests her head against his for a moment, and when she lunges - he is strangely calm. She is on top of him, jaws snapping and eyes blazing but she does something he interprets as a wink. She is growling in his face and the woman is laughing and then she is decidedly _not._

He runs to his mom to help her up as soon as Ruby's weight is off him. She grabs his hand, and he helps her up. She staggers, and leans on him. She looks awful. " Can you walk?" he whispers. He doesn't know whether it is the noise that the woman and Ruby are making, or just that she is barely conscious, that prevent her from answering.

He is just stumbling towards Emma when his heart literally stops, and there is a lot of dark spots at the edges of his eyesight. He pushes his mom back, steps forward and tries to make himself taller.

" Don't do it" he begs her.

Ruby is trembling. She is trembling so much that he wouldn't be surprised if she fell. He didn't even know she could cry in this form. He smiles at her. " You can fight it. You're stronger- " .

It is only his mom's magic that saves him, except he only realizes that after the purple magic has swirled around him and gently dropped him on the destroyed bed somewhere in the corner of the room. His legs are stuck in the ripped blankets, and he struggles to get out of them.

He struggles even more when Ruby gets up, and she howls. _Run! mom, run! RUN_. She isn't running. She is just standing there, in front of Emma. She is deathly pale, and there is blood and no matter how strong she looks, he knows she is actually barely capable of standing.

They say when you're about to die, all your memories flit before your eyes. Apparently, when someone you love is about to die, the same thing happens. He is looking at her face and remembering baking, the garden, apples, Spanish, tales, questions-

when Ruby lunges

(he does, too)

 **I already reread this once, but I will reread it again tomorrow. It is late right now and I am pretty tired ( also, really busy so I don't know how much time I will have tomorrow), which is why I already wanted to post this without rereading it once more so it might be up to my (perfectionist's) standards. Not that it ever really is hh.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Once Upon A Time. I am really sorry I did not update for a long while, but I had exams and more inspiration for other stories. I want to thank you all for the favs and follows, but especially for the comments. It all makes my day, and motivates me to write. You guys rock!  
**

He has one, maybe two seconds to grimace at the pain of someone's scream shattering his eardrums , see his mom's eyes widen in horror and then he is in the air. He tries to struggle, but every time he tells his dumb limbs to move, they won't. He almost panics when he realizes he can't feel his breathing and realizes for the first time ever, his heart isn't beating.

Then he sees his mom's outstretched hands and he understands.

They're trembling ( they're the only thing moving. Ruby is in the air, jaws wide open. He knows the villain behind them is probably frozen mid-laugh. He doesn't want to think about Emma. Doesn't. Want. To) and he is suddenly aware that it kind of feels like that time mom took him to the botanical gardens. There is the same humidity to the air as then.

If he could hold his breath right now, he would. His mom- _her eyes were never that purple right? I can't even see the pupils and – she looks really…_ before he can find the accurate way to describe how his mom even looks ( wrong), his nausea gets worse as she throws her head back and laughs. Actually laughs, full-on Disney villain manic laughter. Which okay, he gets his dramatics from her, but she wouldn't lower herself by laughing like that.

" Oh " she whispers, and shite dang _¡Caray!_ _That is not good. Like hydra Captain America not good. That bad. He tries to struggle, to get gravity to work again or to even just scream but nothing works. He is suspended, unmovable, literally frozen while his mom stalks towards the strange woman._

 _It starts with the bed behind him exploding, and a million or so splinters shooting through the air. The woman calmly raises her hand, and the splinters evaporate. Which would be cool if she weren't totally evil. He discovers he also can't gasp when the curtains suddenly rip free and change into snakes. Gigantic snakes. He thinks they are king cobra's (venomous, they're venomous his mind supplies unhelpfully) and they're giants when they start to raise themselves and hiss ominously._

 _Mom, no!_ _The cobra's move incredibly fast, and before the cry in his head is even finished, their teeth are clamped around the woman's arm. He doesn't like her. He knows she deserves it, that he should be happy and relieved. But instead he feels like that time he drank two large milkshakes_ _and_ _ate a hamburger._

 _He has closed his eyes automatically when a realization makes them open again. She didn't scream. And that bite would hurt so much that she definitely would so why- as soon as his eyes are open again, everything becomes clear. The woman has the snakes in her hand, and there is some weird magic thing going on. Or maybe it is science. Maybe it is both- he doesn't know what this villain uses because everyone who has tried to find out has well.._

 _(they learned that during Villain history. The teachers was really vague, but Henry wanted to know so he did his own research)_

Whatever it is, it becomes quickly clear what she is doing. _She can tap into people's powers, and warp them_. The books never told him she could do the same with animals. But when she suddenly teleports and grabs his mom's arm-

His mom does scream. For a second, but it is more than enough to make it clear how much it hurts. His fingers twitch and he _hates_ that woman. She just hurt his mom so much that there are tears in her eyes and he is terrified because mom is swaying and she is in danger and the really evil lady is going to kill them all or do something worse-

Mom's eyes flash purple and she turns around, grabbing the woman's hand and twisting it. It immediately wipes the smirk off the woman's face, but that is all it does. She immediately attacks mom again, and mom has to step away rapidly when wisps of moving shadows ( are those _faces_ \- wait that story of her victims becoming – is it true?) start to reach for her. When mom magically throws a vase at the shadows, it explodes and she is forced to summon a shield.

She laughs again. Not like before, but he feels his throat close at how unhinged it sounds. Not like her at all, and he knows all of her laughs.

" Is that all? Come on _,_ you were always so adept at hurting me. Do not disappoint me, and tell me I have been so careful for nothing".

Mom doesn't get an answer. Unless you count the shadows emitting a horrid banshee shriek and rushing at her, a row of open faces straight out of a painting about tortured souls coming for her. He wants to scream as well, yell at her to jump, to hurl fire, _anything –_

But she just stands there and he thinks he is watching his mother die.

He suddenly realizes how much he loves her, and how a thousand heroes couldn't do anything to make him feel better if she was gone. _Mom, gone?_ The very thought is ridiculous, when she is his first memory and has been the last person he saw each day for a long time and she always wins at chess. She is too smart, she can't –

There is a furious explosion and a light that makes his eyes feel like he dropped an entire bottle of shampoo in them. Ruby howls, once and everything is black.

* * *

When he wakes, his mouth tastes of blood and he has a headache. But he can move again, and he takes little notice of the throbbing in his head when he gets to his feet and stumbles to where he spots his mom laying. He throws himself on the floor next to her, presses his finger to her throat like they always do in movies to check whether is a person is alive. He doesn't know whether he is doing it right, he doesn't know-

He quickly runs to one of the bathrooms, and gets a small mirror and races back. He holds it in front of her, and then sags and drops it when he sees it cloud over. He gently shakes her shoulders. " Mom, you have to wake up. Mami, por favor " he whispers, over and over but she doesn't listen.

He finally scrambles to his feet, then first runs to Ruby who is passed out on the ground. He gently shakes her, tightly hugging her the second her eyes fly open. He sobs into her shoulder " R-ruby, mom isn't okay. And E-Emma is , she is, I – " he only calms down when he feels her return the hug.

" Are you – " _also really hurt?_

Ruby shakes her head. She clears her throat, looks to the side. "I am fine. I – "

He stands up, grabs her hand. "Come on! We have to help them "he looks at her. " Do you know how to make Emma better?".

" You can return it to her- but I do not know how to do that" she whispers, looking at the floor. He thinks she is looking at the – at what was pulled from Emma's chest, but he doesn't want to look. The nausea has barely passed.

" Okay. Well, who can?".

Ruby swallows. She isn't looking at him. He feels his stomach drop, and his neck is clammy with sweat. " Ruby, who can?"

" The only other person I know with the ability is your mother" she whispers.

" But there must be more people. A hero, a rogue, a villain, _anyone_ " he whispers.

Ruby shakes her head. She is biting her lips, and he is pretty sure she is crying. " NO " he screams and he runs past her. When she tries to stop him, he shrugs her hands off his shoulders. He is heaving, but he grits his teeth and grabs the thing that is next to Emma. It is pulsing and he heaves once, but when he looks at Emma ( blood everywhere, eyes barely open, chest unmoving) he somehow finds the strength to keep holding on.

" E-emma, you are a hero" he stammers, pushing the heart to her chest. He nearly drops it , it is slippery and his hands are shaking so badly, but he grabs it a little tighter and pushes again. "M-mom can't help and I don't k-know what to do. But you – m-maybe you can do it yourself. For me. And m-mom. Please?"

Did he imagine it or did she try to open her eyes completely? He swallows, sniffs. " I know h-hearts aren't your s-speciality, but maybe it is different because it is yours. It is right here, c-can you heal it?"

He grabs her hand, squeezes it. Drags it to where the heart is. " Feel. That is you. _Please._ I don't- I will miss you. You are my friend. You are family. Mom and I _need_ you".

He squeezes her fingers again, gently pushes the heart in her hand. " There. You can't leave. I don't – I –" he wheezes and then sobs and he is sobbing really hard. He can feel Ruby hug him from behind, and he is glad she isn't saying anything. He doesn't want any more lies. It isn't going to just be okay.

" Please Emma, por favor, d-don't leave , por favor, No deje"

" K-kid" the broken whisper makes him snap his eyes open. He slowly starts to smile. "Emma! " she smiles back, slowly moving her hand to pat his shoulder. "Don't cry" she pushes out, voice hoarse. She manages a wobbly smile. " One lousy villain isn't going to stop me from getting that movie night I was promised, r-right?".

He nods furiously, wipes at his eyes. After the last movie night, Emma had made mom swear they could have another one, and she could pick a movie. She has been talking about it a lot. "R-right"

He stares at their hands, holding the heart together. "Close your eyes Henry" she says. He shakes his head. "You will leave".

" I won't. I was teaching you my superpower- use it. Am I lying?" he looks at her, tries to search for that feeling she has described. The one she gets when someone is lying. He has gotten pretty good too, getting six out of ten right the last time they practised. " N-no".

" Then trust me. Close your eyes"

He slowly does, leaning back against Ruby and squeezing Emma's hand hard. She squeezes back before removing his and bringing it to her free hand. He hears her groan softly and something like a sob. Before he can automatically open his eyes, there is a hand covering them. He squeezes them shut again, trying to block the sounds.

After what feels like an entire day stuck in school , the hand is removed and he immediately opens his eyes. There is blood but Emma is smiling. She is smiling and she is sitting up- Ruby stops hugging him and he wraps his arms around Emma and squeezes really tight.

" Thank you for not leaving me ".

There is a moment she is frozen but then she slowly returns the hug. " Never, Henry".

* * *

Understandably, auntie Kathryn is a little surprised.

She drops the cup of coffee in her hand, not swearing like usually but just staring at Emma. He doesn't know whether it is the blood on her neck and chest and clothing or just that his mom is in Emma's arms. They couldn't wake her up ( Ruby had to drag him away from her and he only stopped freaking out when they told him she was just exhausted after expanding that much magic )

Apparently auntie Kathryn doesn't know, because she rushes forward screaming mom's name. "REGINA" she stops in front of Emma and stares at mom. Who does look pretty bad with the blood and the sweat everywhere and how you still can't really see she is even alive, so he can understand why auntie Kathryn sways for a moment and seems even paler than usual.

" Come inside, quick" she hisses, grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her inside. She looks at Ruby, who finally stops rolling her eyes. She has been rolling her eyes since the moment Emma insisted she was fine and picked his mom up from the ground. Now, she finally stops and focuses on his auntie.

" Red, do I need to get my weapons?".

" Most likely. And fortify the house"

Kathryn nods. She runs to him and pulls him in a quick hug. "You are all right, are you not?" she whispers.

He thinks of how much has happened in such a short time, and how two of the people he loves most in the world nearly left him tonight. " I don't know"

She pulls back. " You will be. I promise. You have a team of very strong women to protect you, and they will need to bring all the monsters from Hell if they want to touch one hair on your head"

Kathryn doesn't really like children, so he has always felt really special because she does like him. He has that same feeling now, that pride and happiness that she is his godmother because she wants to be and not because mom forced her to. "Thank you " he whispers.

" Of course. Your mother has insanely high standards, so I am naturally a fantastic god mother" she smiles at him before disappearing into the house, probably to get her uniform and the weapons she doesn't he knows she still has.

" Ruby?" he asks, following her and Emma into the house.

" Yes?".

" If you knew my auntie still had weapons, then why did you not tell that to the doctors?".

He almost stumbles back at Ruby's expression. "Because they are wrong".

" But they want to reform villains".

Ruby laughs. " They think they can judge who is right and wrong. They are playing God, Henry".

" But they helped people. Some people got better, right? "

" Listen, I don't think it is appropriate for someone your age to learn- ".

" I am in the middle of all this, I have to know!"

Ruby sighs and gently pushes him to the free couch. The other is occupied by his mom and Emma, who is kneeling next to her with a worried expression.

" I am going to help Kathryn. We will talk afterwards, all right?".

" Do you promise?".

Ruby sighs, and nods. " I do".

Because Ruby never breaks promises, he relaxes and leans back into the couch. He is exhausted , but he is sure he won't be able to sleep. So he gets of the couch and goes over to his mom and Emma. Emma smiles tiredly at him . "Hey".

" Do you think she is okay?".

" Probably. She did expand a shi- a lot of magic"

He sits down next to her and leans against her. " What if she isn't?".

Emma wraps her arm around him. " I don't know Henry. But I do know your mom will fight with everything she has. For you".

He wipes at her cheek. " Why are you crying?".

" Oh uh that's nothing. Just- long day".

He closes his eyes. So tired. " That was a lie".

They are both quiet for a while and he is almost falling asleep when she speaks again. " Growing up, I never had that. Your mom may have done some terrible things, but – she loves you a lot, you know?".

"Yeah. I do now".

" That's good. I think that she just wanted you to know".

He closes his eyes again. He is really tired. "Did you ever have a family?".

" Once".

" What happened? ".

" They didn't want a kid with talents, so I always hid them. But then they got their own kid and she wasn't .. like me and they were really happy so they called the academy to come and get me".

"They suck at being a family"

" Yeah, kid. They really did ".

He yawns. " You are part of our family now. You, me and mom. And we are really good at family, I promise".

He doesn't know what her reaction is, because he is sleeping and falling. There is intense pressure, like there is a big rock laying on his chest, and his shirt is sticking to his skin. At first, he thinks he is sweating so much because he is terrified but then he realizes it is really hot. He is convinced he is in Hell- moving darkness, screams of pain and warmth all are evidence of this, right? Then he crashes into the ground.

He doesn't exist. He can't see any of his limbs, just polished stone and something that looks like dried blood on that floor. He can't hear his own breathing, and he was sure he screamed when he hit the floor but he didn't hear that either. There are people around him, and they never even glance in his direction.

 _She_ is there.

Unlike in the room, she is clearly visible. She has brown hair, brown eyes and the most terrifying smile he has ever seen. There are several people around her, dressed in jeans and jackets that look oddly like armour. He gapes when one of them turns, and he sees their skin. There is some sort of tattoo- except the artist hasn't used ink but it looks like it was burned into the skin or possibly cut into it with a knife. It is a red heart with black edges.

He finally tears his eyes from the mark when _she_ starts to speak. "Are they ready?".

"Yes. But ma'am, the last coalition failed and they were stronger than - " Henry presses back when the man's eyes widen, and he collapses. The shadows that had sunk in his back pull back and move back to the woman. _Magic?_

The woman smiles cruelly. " Is there anyone else who wants to question my authority and good sense?".

When no one says anything, she continues. " I do not care how much force is used or who gets hurt in the progress. I want you to find them. If you do not return with the Truthspeaker, I will be most displeased" Once, Henry begged one of the older kids until they allowed him to read the comic they had in return for two months' allowance. There was a villain whose 'talent' was to force someone's organs to exit their bodies and he had nightmares for months. And still, the woman is scarier when she smiles than that.

No one say anything, everyone just nods and quickly exits. Henry is kind of jealous, because he _really_ wants to leave this place as well. He gets his wish when she turns around to look at him, and he feels like he has gotten a small shock and then he is gone.

" Henry? _Henry_ " he struggles to open his eyes, and for an awful moment he thinks it is _her_ hand that is on his shoulder. But then he opens his eyes, and stares right at Emma's worried expression. He realizes he is laying with his head on her upper legs and slowly gets up. "Emma?".

" Jesus kid, I was scared to death. You were mumbling all these things, and flailing and then you were completely still. It was really freaky".

He yawns, and wipes his eyes. " It is just the nightmare".

" The nightmare?".

" Yeah. For as long as I can remember I have this dream about falling and great evil and not being able to see myself or hear myself. That is always how it starts anyway. What happens after changes every time".

"Jesus. That is fu- that is bad, Henry. Can anything change it?".

" Not really. Mom has tried a lot , but they never really stopped. There were only breaks".

Emma looks so worried that he adds " I don't have them every night" to comfort her.

She shakes her head. " That you have them at all is awful"

" It is okay. Mom has tricks so I no longer have them every night".

" You used to have them _every_ night?".

" Uh-huh. When I was really young, like four or something, I used to have them every night. But mom did a lot of research and tried things like sleeping in my room and night lights and dream catchers. Some of it helped a little".

" Fu- Is there anything I can do?".

He shakes his head. "Not really. No one really can ".

Emma looks at his mom. " What about your mom?".

" She always knows what to do"

Emma is smiling and he is just about to ask why there are tears in her eyes when the door opens and his auntie and Ruby walk inside. They're both in their uniforms: Kathryn's is not unlike simple armour, with a skirt and in a brilliant golden colour. She is wearing her special gloves and when she presses the diamond on the screen protecting her face, it slides up and is just a tiara. Ruby's has a short cape, tight red pants and a really cool jacket and a shirt with laces combo. Her lower arms are protected by cuffs that look like leather – although they can't be, because he knows that you could throw acid on them or shoot bullets at them without it doing anything.

He has begged the both of them to lend them anything a thousand times but they never want to because 'it is dangerous'. Even though Ruby's cuffs are literally to protect her from deathly curses and more ordinary stuff like bullets, and if Kathryn gave him her tiara it could officially make her the best godmother _ever ._

" Henry, stop staring at my tiara, I need it"

" But it is so cool! And didn't you want to protect me?"

"Which I will not be able to if half of my face gets burned off, or if someone decapitates me"

He pouts, and turns to Ruby. Who immediately raises her hands, and laughs. " Wow careful with that Henry, don't turn your superweapon on _me_ ".

" You only have to hand me your cuffs, and I won't use my eyes".

" Like I have told you, you are going to be _such_ a charmer when you start being interested in girls. Or boys. Or whatever".

" My talent is my eyes " he tells Emma.

She grins. " Yeah?".

" Uh huh, people think I am really cute. Even though I am already ten, they still think it is endearing. That is how I get the most presents" he tells her with a grin.

Emma laughs. " That is a pretty handy trick"

" Yup" he turns to Ruby. " So? Are you going to tell? ".

Ruby sighs. " All right. But if it pisses the mayor off, you have to use your 'superpower' to convince her to not tear me into tiny pieces".

Henry shrugs. " She won't. She likes you".

Ruby expression is pretty much 'and the earth is flat', so like any good scientist he comes with proof. " No, really. She wouldn't even let you look after me if you didn't, and she said things about you like 'she is not totally incompetent' which is one of the nicest things she says about people I guess".

"It is still a little difficult to believe, but if it means this mistake will not end with me hanged, I am happy".

" Mom won't hurt you. She thinks you are useful "

Kathryn smirks and sips her tea. " And other things".

" What do you mean, auntie?"

"Just that Regina thinks Red over here is more than useful".

"You don't need to use that name, that is like if I would address Emma as the 'Orphan' constantly".

Kathryn hums. " I quite fancy the name 'Red'. It fits you".

Ruby rolls her eyes, which is when Henry interferes. If he doesn't, Ruby will start bickering with Kathryn who will sit there and sip tea which will annoy Ruby and motivate her to say as many borderline offensive things as possible to finally make auntie Kathryn lose her composure.

" Ruby? You promised".

" All right. Well, my life was okay I guess. Should I make a bucket list? Would your mom allow me a bucket list before slowly murdering me in some gruesome way? ".

" Ruuuuuuby. You're stalling " he glares

" And there is the Regina Mills expression" Kathryn comments, smirking.

" Shut up golden girl" Ruby says, then shrugs. " All right, I will tell".

"So the organisation that simply call itself 'the doctors'. Their motto is 'there is a happy ending for every villain' and you have seen the gross propaganda right?".

"You mean with that villain lady that was cloned standing next to that weird man and smiling oddly?".

" Among others. Anyways, they show all these villains that they have 'helped' find the right path. But they never actually say _what_ their 'trail back to goodness' even means. We didn't really know anything until a journalist infiltrated the cooperation a couple of months back".

"Wow"

" Yes. And she did not get to discover much, but what little she found out- " Ruby swallows, and actually looks nauseous. "They use inhuman techniques to brainwash and condition villains into what they call good acts".

" That's – they use torture?" he says, glancing at his mom. He doesn't want to think about it, but his mind immediately supplies him with images of her in some room with people with creepy smiles watching her, and coming at her with devises-

"Something like that, yes. They do not call it that of course " he thinks of how many times he has heard of villains who were helped by the doctors, and suddenly has to bite his lip not to cry. _Dozens ? Hundreds? Tortured? That's not- that is not what good is supposed to do!_ " But that's not right, that is the exact opposite of what they stand for " he bursts out

" Yes. It gets worse".

He pales. " Worse? "

Ruby looks at him. " Henry, there were clear reasons I did not wish to tell you, and you can still ask me to stop. Everyone here would totally get that".

" You shouldn't sugar-coat things " he whispers, glancing at Emma. She is the one who told him that, after all. He almost expects her to take it back, but she just nods grimly and squeezes his shoulder for a moment.

" All right. So they are focused on turning villains into good guys right? "

" Yes. That is what they are well-known for".

" Yeah, the problem with that is that they choose the villains. They look at a person and decide they are a villain and then decide that they have to be this way or that way to be good. And they do not need proof of past crimes or anything, they just need to have a conversation with them and claim that there were 'disturbing signs'. And they lock them up. And try to make them be a certain way".

Ruby hesitates, and he almost asks her to shut up and never talk about this again and to wipe it from his mind as well. But a true hero needs to know about injustice, so they can help. " And ?".

" You know there is this whole idea that certain families are really bad and that certain talents are inherently villainous?".

He nods. They actually had to write a paper once about the differences between people with 'dark' talents or a villain background becoming villains and the ones that just decided they were right for it, or that met the wrong people or any other reason. " Yes".

" Well, they uh – I mean it is rumours but we are pretty sure that it is true because- "

" They use them for research or immediately kill them off" Kathryn interrupts, and her tea suddenly starts boiling and then actually evaporates. She must be really mad to lose control over her element talents. Ruby hisses at her " you don't have to be that blunt, he is still a child !" but he isn't paying attention to their discussion.

He swallows, and follows her gaze to where mom is laying. " A-auntie – " he hardly dares to ask, and he doesn't want to know, but for some reason asks anyways. " is my mom one of the villains they would- " .

" The bastards would be salivating if they got their hands on Regina"

" Would they- " Ruby gets off the couch and pulls him into her arms as soon as his voice catches. He buries his head into her shoulder. Ruby just holds him for a long while and then slowly lets him go and sits next to Kathryn again.

Emma is the first one to say anything again. " Henry- no matter what they would want to do to your mom, I will break their noses if they even try okay? And I am sure these two would too"

Kathryn smiles. It is the one that made one of his preschool friends cry once. " I would very much enjoy stopping these monsters".

" Please do not hurt people, auntie" he looks down at the floor for a moment, then bites his lips and asks " Are they really hurting people like that and just- " .

" Yes"

" But _how_ \- aren't there supposed to be people who would stop them from hurting anyone and do something and get actual help for the v-villains?"

" There were. The doctors were always a flawed organisation , but they did do good. They were dumb about some things, but it was okay. They really did help some people. But now someone else is in control, and they don't really care that much about morals. It is pretty much 'they are villains so whatever we do to them is justified'. And then there is – "

Ruby interrupts herself and looks at Kathryn " Could you explain this part? I wasn't with any of the people that were involved".

" A true lone wolf" Kathryn says drily, then sighs. "All right".

She turns to Henry. " What do you know about villain-villain relations and hero-hero relations?".

" As in villains who are friends with other villains and such?".

" Yes, or perhaps all the communities- hero, villain, anti-hero, rogues, talentless and so on – in general".

" Uhm, there are like a lot of different people? Even amongst a certain type, like villain, there is a lot of diversity and even talents that more people have can be applied differently. Like, you can have the talent to manipulate fire but some people can make fireballs and others can only manipulate fire that is already there and so on? And because they are all very different, even people that are similar are divided. The villains don't always work together and can even fight amongst each other and the heroes as well "

" Very good. That is how it worked for a _long_ time. People acted on their own a lot more than they cooperated, and even fought each other with rather disastrous results. But then the Imperatrix iniated an attack, and everyone was forced to change".

" I don't understand " Henry says, staring at auntie Kathryn. She looks really grim. " Why would she suddenly attack? ".

" Because there were rumours of a Truthspeaker " Kathryn explains

Henry freezes. " A what?".

" A truthspeaker. They are kind of like oracles, except ones that have more talents than foresight".

" I never heard of it. What does this have to do with the doctors?"

" Patience Henry, I am getting to that point"

" Okay, but if this Truthspeaker thing is important why have I never heard of it?".

" That is because of the End of The World" Emma says.

Kathryn arches her eyebrow. " You know about that? I thought the hero academies refused to teach about it".

" We had one teacher who refused to stay silent about it. They always said that it was incredibly stupid to believe that if everyone forget about it, someone could not get the idea to try again".

" Okay, but what was it?"

Emma sighs. " The End of the World was the effort by a villain to take power. Truthspeakers are rare, but there was a small group of them living in some sort of temple. They used to have these amazing temples, buildings as tall as sky-scrapers with many columns and decorations. Anyways, the villain broke in and took off with one of them. I believe they were only like six years old"

"Why would anyone do that? That is a _wful_ "

"Because they were talented. Truthspeakers are some of the most powerful people, and what they can do is pretty much terrifying. Well, anyways the villain started an attack. It pitted villains against villains and had armies of rogues and anti-heroes and villains and everything else you can imagine ".

' How did they get such a large army?"

" We are not sure. We think they were planning the attack for a really long time".

" Then what happened? Were they defeated?".

" No. That is the weird thing. Heroes and villains started branding together. At first, several villain families stopped their disputes so they could attack. Heroes from all over gathered to attack together. There were dozens of secret missions from all sides"

" And somehow, they were all deflected" Kathryn cuts in, shaking her head. " My own mother was part of one of the anti-hero groups, and she recounted it was _terrifying._ They plotted for weeks, had dozens of back-up plans and discussed every what-if scenario and everything failed. Whatever they did, the villain always knew how to react".

Emma nods. " That was what happened to everyone. No matter how random and insane the plans got, they were always stopped. By the time someone figured out that a Truthspeaker was being used, the death count was insane and the amount of people captured even higher. Several cities were demolished. People without talents were being systemically disposed of-"

" _What_ "

Emma sighs and grits her teeth. " The people that are commonly known as 'the talentless' were often seen as less in the eyes of heroes, villains, anti-heroes and so on. There is stigma that if you don't have talents, you also less _necessary_ in this world, that there is less of an impact you can make and so you are seen by many as beneath them".

Henry bites his lip. He has sometimes had comments thrown towards him, but those quickly stopped. Probably because mom interfered. " So me and my parents would- " .

" Your parents? Henry, your only parent is Regina and she is obviously not talentless".

" No, I meant- " he shrugs.

" Your biological parents. Why do you think they are talentless?".

" Because of genes. Because if someone with talents gets kids with a talentless, the person that is born always has talents, right?".

" We are not really sure, actually " Kathryn says. " The research being done is limited, mainly because there are dim-witted people who think that if anyone knows what has to happen to get a child with talents, everyone will attempt to make their child have tone"

He cracks a smile when auntie Kathryn rolls her eyes. " And if everyone would have talents, these people would be unable to inflate their egos by mocking the talentless. It is pathetic"

He is just about to ask Emma why she is staring at auntie Kathryn when she speaks. " And you don't? You have never mocked a talentless person".

Kathryn sighs. " They have their own talents, I suppose. I am not overly fond of them, as the ones I have met were either terrified of my talents or wanted to exploit them, but I acknowledge that how a part of the community treats them is _wrong._ And worse, it is foolish".

Emma grins. "That's good".

" So there were a lot of stupid comments towards the talentless ? " he asks, trying to get Emma to continue the story. He kind of feels like the wolf in 'The wolf and the seven young goats' , after his stomach was filled with stones . But he wants to know still.

Emma hesitates, then nods. " Yes, stuff like that. Anyways, this villain did a lot worse than that. They genuinely believed that the talentless were a burden or whatever, so they tried to get rid of them. Their theory was that thanks to the talentless marrying or just having se- uh children with people with talents, they were making sure there were less people with talents, and that the talents became weaker. So they tried to get rid of the talentless"

Henry bites his lips, and blinks the tears from his eyes. He looks at auntie Kathryn when he gets the thought, and it is _awful._ But he has to know. " A-auntie?".

" Yes?".

" Did mom – was she ever- ? " was she involved? Did she ever mock talentless, or say they were useless? Was she disappointed when he turned out to be talentless?

It really must be showing that he is feeling awful, because auntie Kathryn leaves her place on the couch and sits down on the floor. He leans into her, comforted by the familiar smell of her perfume. " No. Regina- she never cared if anyone had talents or not. Most people actually don't, unless they want to feel better about themselves or want to believe they are more important than other people. Only gullible people would ever truly despise the talentless and your mom is very smart"

He nods. " O-okay" he is still going to talk about it with his mom though. Mainly because he is curious about what she will say herself, but maybe auntie Kathryn thinks it is something different because she sends him a warm smile. " Your mother has always been proud of you, Henry, and I have never once heard her say she was anything but happy with you being talentless, nor have I seen any indication that she was not proud of who and what you are".

" I know" he says, and he does. Mom and he have started talking about the adoption and everything , and although mom still kind of sucks at opening up, he no longer doubts she loves him.

"Okay. Miss Swan, please continue".

Emma nods. " Henry, are you uh – okay?" he has to stifle a giggle, or maybe an eyeroll. Sometimes, Emma is even worse at talking about feelings than mom. She gets really uncomfortable and awkward.

" Yeah, I am fine. Continue?".

"Of course. So- " Emma frowns, then grimaces. " I don't actually remember what I was saying".

"All these bad things were happening".

" Right. Lots of people got hurt, and there was a lot of chaos and panic because no one knew how to stop it. But they linked the missing Truthspeaker to the villain's weird ability to be able to stop any group sent to stop her, so they asked the other Truthspeakers for help. And this time, the attack succeeded".

Auntie Kathryn snorts. " Be careful what you call 'succeeded'. I believe only one Truthspeaker survived, and it was not the kidnapped one. The entire group that went in suffered heavy losses, and several of those no-good, vile creatures they tried to capture escaped".

" Still, the End of The World was over though so that's positive".

Auntie Kathryn shrugs. " I suppose".

" Why isn't any of this in the books? I have never heard any of my teachers say anything about this".

"It is because the End of the World and Truthspeakers are interwoven. You cann _ot_ tell this history without mentioning Truthspeakers, and the officials decided that no one could know about Truthspeakers. Everyone had to forget" Kathryn says.

" But why? The Truthspeakers didn't do anything".

" Because people were terrified. And when people get scared, they react in really stupid ways" Emma says, shrugging.

" How do you even know all this?" Ruby says, staring at Emma.

" I already told you, we had a teacher who thought this stuff was really important. And they got it from their grandparents or something, who were directly involved".

Ruby shrugs. " That makes sense, I guess".

" What happened to the Truthspeakers?" Henry suddenly wonders. If everyone was blaming them for this- which it definitely sounds like, in his opinion, and which is totally unfair, they probably couldn't just continue their lives.

Emma shifts, and auntie Kathryn quickly get off the floor and sits on the couch again so she can drink her tea. He frowns, and asks again. They all look really uncomfortable, which is probably why he isn't really surprised when he hears the truth.

" The Truthspeakers more or less disappeared. At first, the talent still appeared even though it was rare. But after a long while, there were no new cases. Or only children with such weak talents you could barely call them Truthspeakers".

"Oh. So they are really rare nowadays?".

" Yup"

" How many people still know about this?".

"Not that many. They're really strict about teaching children anything about this, and books that mention it are illegal"

" Oh" he frowns. " What happened after they had defeated the villain?".

Emma shrugs. " That is the good thing I suppose. People had actually formed groups, because they could hardly win on their own. So the civil battles lessened, and even villains and heroes got along slightly better"

Auntie Kathryn sips her tea. "And the codes were formed".

"The codes?".

" The rules villains are bound to. To help another villain in need, to not harm children, to not start another mass attack"

" That is a good thing, right?".

" Yes".

Henry shakes his head. "There is just something I don't understand. Well, multiple things but- what does this have to do with the doctors being bad guys?".

" It has to do with the doctors , because of several reasons. They claim that villains prose a greater threat, now they are no longer as divided as they were at first. Which is bullshit, also for several reasons. And after the End of the World, a lot of people were scared and thus easy to manipulate. The doctors took this opportunity to really make people _think_ they needed the doctors to make things right again. They were also really involved during the End of the World , although I personally think they weren't really helping".

" Oh".

" _And_ they say they want to make villains better, but they are actually interested in the same sort of research that was used during the End of the World".

" Besides, what little we know of them is that they are pretty desperate for a Truthspeaker themselves " Kathryn says, her voice cool as always and the only indication of any kind of emotion an arched eyebrow. But her hands are shaking around the teacup.

" Oh" he tries to absorb the information, but his head is spinning with all this new information. He knows there have been a lot of battles and fights and even wars, but he didn't know there was one like this. And then the Truthspeakers, which he feels sorry for, and it all sounds really complicated.

" Henry? Are you okay?".

He nod. " Yes, I am just thinking. What can we do?".

Ruby cocks her head. "What do you mean?".

" The doctors, we have to stop them right? And maybe we can show everyone they shouldn't be afraid anymore, and we gotta- ".

' Henry. We have our own battles to fight, or have you forgotten that the Imperatrix is after us?".

" Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't help people. You can always help people, and you should "

" Maybe _heroes_ are that way, but I will not be risking my godson's life".

He gapes at his auntie, then looks at Ruby with pleading eyes. " Ruby, say something" for all their bickering, and how they generally seem to disagree, they still seem to always listen to each other.

She looks down, and rubs her arms. " I am sorry" she finally says, looking up again. " I don't think we are in any position to help, Henry, and it won't do much good if the only result is that we endanger ourselves".

" But- " he yanks his head in Emma's direction. "Emma?".

Emma grits her teeth, swallows. " I really want to help, I do, but- ".

He stumbles to his feet. He thought he was okay, but now he is suddenly really mad. " LIAR. YOU JUST HATE VILLAINS, BECAUSE YOU ARE A HERO. MOM SAVED YOU! TWICE! AND NOW SHE ISN'T GOING TO BE SAFE "

Emma flinches, then slowly gets up as well. " Henry, I care for your mother and I would never- ".

" Then why aren't you doing _anything_. Heroes are supposed to never turn their back on people, and fight for them and risk stuff for them- '.

Emma's face hardens, and he nearly stumbles back as she looks really annoyed for a moment. Like she is going to scream. Then he nearly runs to her when she looks really sad for a moment. He eventually just balls his hands in his fists, because if she won't help mom and other people, then he won't hug her.

" Sometimes, you can't do anything. This is an immense organization Henry, with lawyers and piles of money and even more power- Hell for all I know they have assassins or whatever. Worse, the public opinion is still mostly _in favour_ of them. Are you expecting me to fight that?".

" A true hero would" he snaps back, and he pushes the sick feeling in his stomach away. His anger is greater than his guilt , so he is able to push that feeling away. Emma could be helping. His mom is weak and pale and there might be evil people pretending to be good after her and she could-

" Fine , but I am not going to risk you or your mother for something I can't even win'

He glares at her, then looks at Ruby and Kathryn. The first who slowly steps towards him. " Henry, I get that you are upset, but- " he pushes her arm off him. " You don't get anything! That is my _mom_ , who is in danger, and lots of other people and you won't even help "

He might have expected it from auntie Kathryn, although she has helped people before. But she always complained a lot about it, and usually someone had to convince her. He _might_ have even expected Ruby to hesitate, because she has gotten into trouble several times when she only tried to help.

But Emma? Emma is his hero. Emma is supposed to be good, and strong, and to show mom that good is a lot better. She is supposed to make bad stuff stop, not enable. He thought she could do anything, and that she would.

He throws her another glare, the same one his mom has seen so much during those awful months he really thought it was all a lie. Emma hesitates as much as his mom, but mom was always far better at quickly hiding her emotions. Where he thought mom didn't care about anything ( only to later hear her haltingly explain that she had never felt so unhappy) it is so clear Emma does.

He freezes himself, and he is already opening his mouth to apologize when he spots mom. Her hair is gross because it is so sweaty, there is blood on her neck and chest. Her skin looks awful where the Imperatrix touched her, and worse of all she looks like she is dea – he balls his hands into fists. Emma might have tear-stained eyes, but mom's aren't open. And Emma might be really hurt, but mom is even more hurt.

" Liar " he spits, and runs upstairs. He doesn't look back. They don't come after him.

 **I actually did struggle with this chapter. There is a lot of world-building, some of which I planned but also things that came to me while I was writing and I sometimes had a hard time trying to figure out how to incorporate it. I hope that you still like the world-building, I am definitely having fun with it :) If you have any tips or just comments, I would love to hear it. I have one more exam and other things to work on, so I don't know when I will update again : (but I will try to update as soon as possible, that I can promise.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own OUAT.**

 _No faces, just eyes- green, blue, beautiful gold. Small murmurs, and the only other sound what he only recognizes to be his heartbeat- thudthudthuthuthuTHU- after seconds. Soft whirring that suddenly starts, a sort of purring. A flash of brown-red and – red, her cloak. Brown, her hair. Red, the blood on her chest. It's only a flash, but he knows he will never forget. No matter how much he wants. A long operation table, and slowly who's on it becomes visible. Her hair is a mess, things sticking in it -he doesn't want to think about them, about what they are. Her favourite outfit, torn open and covered with – small bands around her wrists, her ankles, her neck. Ropes around her chest, legs and even head. There are multiple wounds, bruises and blood, but she still doesn't look hurt. Instead, her lips are pulled up in a snarl and her eyes promise the worst fate anyone can imagine. She doesn't show any of the pain- not until the light reveals one last figure. Emma drives the knife down into his mom's stomach. She finally screams-_

He shoots up in the bed, his hand grabbing his chest and glancing around frantically. He has good night vision, but it's so dark that he still can't see anything and he nearly falls out of the bed, then almost knocks over the lamp – his hands are trembling. Like there's little earthquakes happening in them. As soon as the light is on, he stumbles out of bed and uses it to navigate towards his door. He can probably leave without any of the alarms going off, as Ruby and auntie Kathryn worked on the alarms together and wouldn't likely forget that he would maybe get up in the night to use the bathroom, or get a glass of water.

Or to sneak away from Ruby guarding his room ( only barely; her ears twitch) in wolf form , and slowly go downstairs to spy on his mom. Just to check her- and not at all because the dream has him unbalanced and only his mom can make it better. _Definitely_ not because that dumb dream has him feeling kind of queasy about Emma being the one to guard mom. That would be stupid, and not really make any sense because Emma is like really protective over mom.

So why does he still get a bit queasy, just a tiny little bit you see. He feels weird about it even if mom, still weakened but strong enough to protest vehemently, was the one to suggest Emma instead of Ruby or auntie Kathryn.

But that was only because Emma gets mom, and gets how weird she gets about being in control sometimes. Henry doesn't even get that, and he knows mom. Knows all her expressions, and distastes, and likes and secret likes. He doesn't really want to think about what that makes him feel, about the thoughts like _not fair, I am mom's son, Emma hardly knows her_ but also the happy ones, the vindicated ones - _see, Emma gets mom, Emma can help her_ \- and how he is just as likely to scowl as to smile brightly whenever he finds them together and mom gives _Emma_ a special smile or look.

Usually, he doesn't care about the complicated things, he just wants his mom to be okay. Even if there are times he wants to yell at her, or have her finally explain stuff ( the really difficult stuff. Like how he wasn't- _do not finish that thought, idiota, heroes don't think like that_ ), he tries to never lose sight of the most important: his mom is a supervillain. His mom hurts people, and people want to hurt her. It's really bad and really painful and really wrong, and Emma needs to stop it. Emma is a hero. Emma helps people, and people are better thanks to her. She's really good, and really empathic, and she can help mom.

That's his mantra now, and he repeats it every time he raises his foot and puts it down on the next step. Whenever he thinks of his dream, and he can't push it away, he just reminds himself of mom's hand curled around a heart and the newspapers' headlines screaming and his teacher explaining about the camps and his stomach sinking, dropping really. And how Emma can make that all stop. _Mom needs help. Emma can help. Mom won't change for me. Maybe Emma can make her. Mom used to hurt people. Emma has already made that stop. Mom saved Emma, and me. Emma doesn't want to-_

Fortunately, he is in the hallway and hearing voices that he allows to distract them before he can really finish the thought. He is sick off it, after thinking it for over a week. And Emma and he talked, and he still really likes her but she hasn't really changed her opinion, she _still_ won't help the villains that are being hurt.

He doesn't understand. A hero always helps. A hero doesn't care about risks, and being outnumbered. Can Emma be a hero and _not_ help people? It makes no sense.

One of the voices gets a little louder, and he can hear the words now. He presses against the wall, as near to the door as he dares, and listens. " … run away?" He frowns; it's Emma. Does she want to run away?

" I am not suggesting _we_ run away, I am suggesting that you retreat and –

Emma guesses it a split-second before he does, and he totally agrees with the horror and anger in her voice. "No way Regina, I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself"

The little hairs on Henry's neck stand up. Mom's laugh is- villainous almost, but it also makes his chest hurt. " We will have little choice. _She_ does not surrender, and this is hardly a stronghold"

"Regina, we can think of something. I know we will think of something"

He didn't know his mom's voice could break like that. He had always thought of her as unbreakable, as strong as Roman cement or Wolverine's claws. " She is after Henry. She is tenacious and ruthless, and- I will not risk him "

"The kid will be messed up if you fucking _sacrifice_ yourself"

There's that awful, horrible laugh again. " He will be off worse if my mother gets her claws in him"

His blood is rushing so much he doesn't hear the reply, his heart racing so much he almost thinks it will be louder than Emma's voice that's raising and raising, until he really thinks it's going to shatter something. _Mother?_ He doesn't want to figure it out, but he has always been good at stuff like this. He even beat his mom at chess, sometimes. He always liked that, the way his mom would smile so brightly and mutter 'mi chico brilliante' and get him ice cream. And now he _hates_ it.

Because something familiar in the woman's face, the way mom spoke off her, the way mom couldn't just hurt her, how he has never heard of the woman before, the conversation during the attack in mom's bedroom- it's all little puzzle pieces, slowly falling into place, and he is left with a horrible realization.

 _She_ is mom's mother.

Once, that might just have been further proof that his mom is evil. Most of his teachers think villains can't have anything but villain kids, and he believed – no he really feared that. And that's why mom being a hero was so important, too, because he didn't want to be evil . But mom is his mom as well and mom isn't _evil_ – or at least not completely, and definitely not around him or Emma- so having a really evil mom doesn't mean anything.

Except that his mom must have unhappy. Right? He can't imagine _her_ ever being a good mother, ever singing Spanish lullabies or inventing games with him or having long discussions about TV shows. And that woman was there, and tried to hurt mom- tried to hurt her own daughter. He knows how horrible it is when you think your parent could ever want to hurt you, so it must be even more horrible if it actually happens.

He wants to run inside the room and hug his mom really tightly, and tell her that she doesn't have to worry about that woman because she has him, and Emma. She has a family. But at the same time, he kind of wants to yell at mom and curse at her in Spanish because he doesn't want secrets. It's still hard sometimes, that mom hurt people but she's also his _mom_ , and secrets are the worst.

" .. I suppose you are right" he doesn't know how long he has been lost in his thoughts, but Emma's voice slowly makes him focus on the conversation again. It's way too exhausted, and small. It makes his stomach clench unpleasantly.

" Emma- "

" No. I am no one, right? He's your son"

" I- it is not that I do not appreciate your help, but this is what best for him"

" You abandoning him? Really? You think that he will ever get over that?" before mom can reply, Emma continues in a voice he's never heard her use before. "Because let me tell you something, there's no getting over that. There's no feeling better, or letting it go. He will think he wasn't enough – he already thinks that, but now you can still make him realize that isn't true. If you leave, he will never stop wondering"

" He knows I love him, does he not?".

" Regina- "

"You do not understand, miss Swan. My mother – she will destroy everything I love "

"We can take her on, come on. The two of us- we're pretty unbeatable, right? "

" There is no winning from my mother"

Henry slips away when he realizes they won't talk anymore, but not without chancing a peek inside the room. His mom is on the couch, tears on her cheeks but her expression carefully blank. Emma's hand is on her shoulder, and she is staring back at mom with tears in her own eyes. Just before he pulls his head back, mom very slowly places her head on Emma's shoulder.

* * *

She stumbles, like she will fall. She actually might, because even weeks of rest haven't really made the strength return to her, and her face is still off- cheekbones jutting out too much, and sometimes her eyes glow purple.

She swallows, then smiles. " Hello, mijo"

He doesn't say anything, just narrows his eyes and gives her his best glare. It's really difficult, because he doesn't want to glare. He wants to run to her, and throw his arms around her and make her swear to never ever not ever leave. Ever.

" Would you move aside?"

" Why?"

" Because I have a mission outside the house"

" No, you don't. If anyone leaves, it has to be with another person. And you aren't following any of the other rules, either" they all come up with a lot of rules, rules that are meant to keep their team safe but he knows they're stifling for Emma, infuriating for mom ( she's starting to look like a caged tiger more and more) and a source of frustration and anger for him.

" Mi cielo- "

" NO" his sudden yell makes her flinch. " You're doing it again! Lying and keeping secrets and thinking I don't deserve to know- not even when you're doing stuff that's really, really bad and everyone will get hurt- "

" Henry, I am no longer hurting people"

 _You are hurting me! ME._ He tries to glare again, but he can feel tears on his cheeks and mom's expression crumbles. " Henry, it will be all right"

" Why are you always lying?" it was meant to come out angry, accusing, anything that will show mom how she's being unfair and mean and awful but instead his voice cracks and now he's really crying. There's snot and stuttering and little hiccups and everything. It's really not pretty.

" I do not want to lie to you" she says, freezing. He's staring at her, throat burning and chafing painfully and eyes even more painful and wondering why she isn't doing anything, when he realizes. _She thinks I will push her away again._

As soon as he takes a step towards her, she pulls him into her arms. He clutches her, pressing his head against her shoulder and muttering 'no me dejes, no me dejes , no me dejes' and then just 'por favor' over and over, except he's crying so it's more 'p-p-por f-f-fav _or_ '. And she just holds on to him just as much, and mutters 'ti amo' over and over, because his mom knows he doesn't like it when people tell him to stop crying, or tell lies about how it will be okay.

And he hates empty promises. So much.

He finally pulls back a little, and now he isn't crying that much anymore so he can talk -almost like it's all okay, like she isn't trying to do something unforgivable. "You can't go. You can't leave us" he says

She touches his chin. "Mijo, you do not understand why I am doing this"

" You want to protect me from- " he swallows, takes a deep breath. Counts, like she taught him whenever he had nightmares or something else made his chest tight and breathing difficult. " grandma. You want to protect me from her, and you're going to sacrifice yourself and you will _leave us_ "

" Henry, corazón- "

" NO" he pushes her hand away. "You're being dumb. She won't – she will just hurt you and then you will _leave us_ \- " he stares at her, trying to make her know the actual word he means and the one he can never say because even thinking about it hurts too much and is too impossible.

She slowly pulls away from him, and he clenches his hands into fists and glares at her. If he could wish for a superpower right now, it would be the power to make her stay. " You are not safe out here Henry, please move inside" she commands, with that voice he thinks of as the queen's.

He shakes his head. " No"

" Henry Daniel Mills"

" I don't care! I don't care you're going to be mad, or yell or do that thing where you're totally evil because – because I don't know, Emma says it's that you're scared or something. B-but you can't leave, because you're my _mom_ and parents aren't supposed to. You're supposed to- "

Regina stares at him helplessly, everything in her screaming out to comfort him, but at the same time knowing what it means if she does. She will never leave- she is not that strong. And Henry needs her to be strong, because if she is not- no, that cannot even be a possibility.

" Henry, you will move inside the house now. Or- "

He never finds out what his punishment would be. One moment, he is staring at his mom and getting ready to be just as stubborn- no, _twice_ as stubborn – and the next, his ears are ringing and there's dust everywhere.

It takes him two seconds to realize he was just blasted back, and that dust is from an explosion- he starts running when he realizes the house is caving in, and part of his family is still inside. He screams their names as he runs, then screams even louder when there's purple smoke around him and he's suddenly behind the house.

He tries to run again, stumbles (there's nothing there, how can he- _mom_ ). His hearing is slowly returning, enough to hear screams and more explosions. Even without his hearing, there's still smoke and fires and windows exploding that tell him what's happening. His fury with his mom suddenly disappears when it feels like he just got a small electric shock, and he can move again

Now his stomach is clenching and his heart is beating and his thoughts aren't really thoughts but the memories of how weak, how sick mom was replaying over and over in his mind. He's running again, but also trying to be sneaky and then just doesn't care anymore when he sees what is happening.

Ruby has transformed, and her fangs are buried deep into the arm of one of the imperatrix's henchmen. Two others, unrecognizable because of the bite marks, the- _unrecognizable_. There is a woman behind her, but her hands are trembling badly so she keeps dropping the bullets. Auntie Kathryn is on the far left, gesturing wildly. There are small geysers erupting around her, and there are screams whenever another henchman is hit by the steam, some of them immediately collapsing afterwards. The air in front of auntie Kathryn is slowly changing into ice, and several people are on the ground, ice covering their lips and even their eyes. Auntie looks furious, the way she almost never is ( mom might have a quick temper, but auntie Kathryn is the exact opposite, very difficult to anger but once you do- it's awful).

He wants to help her , both her and Ruby, because Ruby has several bullets in her side and auntie Kathryn has bruises all over her neck and presumably her arms but then he sees mom. There are people all around her, on the ground ( chests open, branches stuck into their chest, necks at an odd angle, he is going to be s _ick_ ), behind her, in front of her, everywhere.

No one else would notice, because his mom is invincible and once went to work with a dangerously high fever, but she isn't okay. She is terrifying, like she usually in the newspapers or the few times people have managed to film her, but he can see past that. Past the scowl, the taunts and everything- she's really hurt.

He runs forward without thinking, and throws his entire weight against the lackey in front of her, that was going to hit her with some weird weapon just when she stumbled. She yells, and he kicks the weapon away. There are immediately three other weapons pointed at him but they're melting before he can even worry about them.

Mom wraps her hand around his wrist, and quickly tugs him behind her. The way she throws away three enemies, buries four others beneath stones that come from the half-destroyed house and rips the weapon out of another one's hands make it seem like she has recovered but he knows better. His heart is pounding, his mouth is dry and there are at least three reasons for why he thinks he might throw up.

He needs to get his mom away from here. And he tries- he really does, but there are attacks everywhere. When they go right, there's a really terrifying woman with fire blasting from her hands. Mom summons a shield, and waves her hand. Henry will never forget what a neck breaking sounds like. He tries to pull her away, and there is a woman with a kind smile but who spews poison. It hits someone behind him, and mom grabs his head and tugs it the other side before he can see why the man is screaming like that.

Mom tries to push him away, away from the shouts and the fires and the earthquakes but he won't let her. He doesn't abandon family, and he c _an_ be a hero. He grabs things- stones, dropped weapons, anything- and throws them at anyone who tries to shoot his mom, or slap his auntie, or strangle Ruby. But then he makes the mistake to actually look, and for a moment he forgets all about _mom auntie Kat Ruby Emma_ and instead is staring at one of the dead.

He drops his weapon, and he can't do anything anymore but gagging and actually throwing up. He can hear mom yell his name behind him, but then there is a body colliding with his and he falls to his knees. He tries to stumble to his feet, but then there's a furious howl and he closes his eyes instinctually so he doesn't have to know why that person is screaming. Someone scoops him up in arms and he would kick and scream, except he is shivering all over and it's _okay_ because that's Ruby's voice.

"M-mom" he stammers, forcing his eyes open. He doesn't want them open. He tries to look past all the awful things to another awful thing; his mom in the middle of a crowd of enemies, swaying and clutching her arm. He is just starting to scream, feeling the vibration of Ruby's furious growl when there's a blur and he is instead whooping (weakly. There are still _bodies_ )

He's just starting to relax- if mom can bicker with Emma, then she's okay- when there's a furious howl and he suddenly slams into the ground. He tries to raise his head, but he is super dizzy and there's a body on top of him. He struggles to get it off him, and looks around. He just manages to get a glimpse of mom-still carried by Emma- when there's a hand grabbing his arm and he is crying out in pain. And then in terror.

The queen of hearts is studying him, and he shivers from that gaze – it feels like there's ice creeping over his insides. "M-mom" he stutters, instantly turned into the small boy that would run to her room whenever his room was too dark and he _knew_ the shadows were out to get him.

"My daughter never was one for listening" she coolly comments, glancing around casually. He thought his mom was evil and he even believed her to be a monster- after reading about another horrific attack. But now he knows better. The woman in front of him glances at all the bodies with casual disinterest, and even sneers at some of them. Once, her lips pull up in obvious delight and there's the sour taste of bile in his mouth and that stupid feeling of it slowly rising.

He will never make the same mistake again- _now_ he knows what a monster looks like.

He's slowly regaining the feeling, the strength in his legs and he is eyeing Ruby – so far away, and s _urrounded_ – so he can run somewhere. And then it happens. One moment he's looking into the most soulless eyes he has ever seen, and the next the wind is whipping his hair around and he's cold for another reason altogether.

"Emma!" he just has enough time to cry her name happily when he is dropped on the roof, the part that is still there, and there are warm arms wrapping around him. For a brilliant, blissful minute, he thinks it's a reunion hug, that his mom is just happy and relieved. Then he sees Emma changing direction- _no, you gotte go the other way, you're going right towards –_ and the next thing he thinks, he is also screaming.

"NO " he shrieks, throwing himself forward at the exact same moment Emma barrels into the Imperatrix and throws her to the ground. For some reason, he expects what happens next. There's no moment of relief, of _hope_ , when Emma strikes down several enemies running towards her. Immediately afterwards, the Imperatrix waves her hand, and it seems like the earth itself wakes from a slumber and is angry.

Emma is caked with dirt and even her superstrength seems nothing, not when there are roots and plants coiling around her struggling body, and she sinks into the earth. His mom covers his mouth before he can cry out and he throws himself forward, again and again, when Emma is yanked out of the ground-

He almost smiles; he doesn't need to be able to lipread to know she has said something really rude to the Imperatrix-

And then she suddenly slumps forward, and no one can get to her. Ruby tries, and suddenly shrinks and seems to panic as she can't change. Auntie Kathryn tries and he squeezes his eyes shut tight – but not in time to see why's she is screaming. Anyone knows the story of 'king Midas' , the supervillain who delighted in turning his victims to gold – up until the end, when he was forced to swallow melting gold by what he thought would be an easy target, but actually was another supervillain. It must be like all Kathryn's nightmares, having her own skin slowly turn to gold.

He hears something strangled behind him, and then nothing. Every enemy ( and Emma. Brave, smart/stupid, noble, foulmouthed Emma, _their_ Emma) disappears and it's so quiet he thinks he's lost his hearing for a moment. Then he feels his mom slump against him, and hears a really soft cry. He wrenches free.

He stumbles as he sprints down, doesn't even really register the pain in his ankle when he lets himself fall ( doesn't think about how there's purple smoke around him for a second) and then he is crying and stumbling over cooling flesh and falling down and crawling over them- but Emma's really gone. He sits on the ground, staring at where she was , just now, and shakes his head.

 _She's a hero. She can't just be taken- that's not how it works!_ He first wants to push her away, but then allows her to embrace him. But only because he was confused and exhausted and there were dead people. He needed that safety she had always been able to provide, and the knowledge that his mom could make anything better- bad dreams or bullies or scraped knees.

When he looked into her eyes, there were as wet as his own but he doesn't look that angry. She touches his chin again, and he's kind of worried about what it means that she isn't trying to hide her tears from him.

" I promise you, Henry- I will return Emma to us"

He wants to protest, because she can't be like before, not even for Emma. But her eyes harden and become the queen's while he feels too heavy and pained to say anything. " And I will destroy whoever is foolish enough to get in my way"

He's too exhausted and too shocked and _not enough of a hero_ \- he doesn't know how to stop his mom from hurting and from hurting others, he doesn't know how to stop villains from being villain. He's ten and his family is hurt and he just wants Emma back.

He just wants his mom and his – _Emma_ \- to be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own OUAT. Okay, so I haven't written in FOREVER but I actually have a reason. I am working fulltime ( as well as writing like a dozen stories + working on a book) so yeah, I really didn't have that much time, sorry. I am really grateful that you like the story though, and I will try to update quickly! You guys are all the best.**

" _You're wrong. People like you make me sick. Say sorry, you piece of shit"_

" _For what?"_

" _For existing! For making sure that maybe, others will be like you"_

" _I am wonderful "_

" _Is that what your mommy says? Well, she LIED. My dad says your kind is disgusting. That thanks to you, our talents aren't developed well enough"_

" _Maybe your dad is wrong, because- "_

 _Pain. Split lip. Pain. Bruised knuckles. Pain. Little stones digging into his knees, ripped jeans.  
Pain, a black eye. Anger. Only barely holding back. Tears and laughter and mocking words- wrong, stupid, disgusting, go away. _

Henry shoots up, his hand going to his lip and almost-but-not-quite touching it - like it's still throbbing, and slowly moves it to touch his eyes- and then finally exhales shakily, relieved he isn't six again, he isn't six and terrified and confused.

He slowly shrugs the blanket off, and then just clenches it into his hands really tightly and stares at the back of his mom's head. He doesn't understand. He has slept for several hours, and he feels like someone poured glue into his eyes and there isn't a thought in his head that is finished. Mom has been driving all the time he didn't dare to sleep, and she seems-

No, she isn't okay. She's this look in her eyes that makes him want to yell at her but he can't find the **right** words. He can't talk to her right now, because it's like she isn't there and she isn't herself and he just keeps thinking about Emma and the most awful villain, about his _grandmother_ and his – _their_ Emma. There's all this stuff in him, in his stomach and his eyes and his chest and he doesn't understand anything.

He just knows he is afraid. That things were starting to get all right and somehow they got messed up again and it isn't fair and he wants to attack, just like that first time with a boy who thought he was worthless because he is Untalented and the dozens after him. But he knows better. He has a good mom who raised him, and a good heart that he can use.

Still, he kind of really wants to yell at least. Just so he is doing something, instead of just sitting in the back of the car, staring at his mom ( still not knowing what's the right thing to say, or just the best thing) and his thoughts all a garbled mess that's cantered around where Emma is and what is happening to her.

There's so many possibilities and he doesn't want to think about any of them. He squeezes his eyes shut, counts – uno, dos, tres- anything that might help him to block it or to just sleep. Then he realizes sleeping will just mean more nightmares and he doesn't want to miss anything -he's a hero too, right? He can help save Emma- so instead he stays awake.

The landscape hurls past and he doesn't note more than flashes. His mom's hands tightening around the wheel, a burning tree, less and less houses, his mom's lips pressed tightly together. Eventually, the landscape gets so unsettling – with all the absence, of humans, of the birds, anything really- that he turns to his mom and repeats her name until she snaps out of that terrifying, worrying thing she has been in

" Mami? What is this ?" he whispers, glancing at the space around them.

" It is the home of an old friend"

"But this isn't a home, it's- " he doesn't know, but it hurts to think anyone would have to live here.

"It is for someone like her, mijo " his mother answers, and she's so tense. The last time she was this tense and this- it was probably after their first fight, or maybe that time his classmates told them there was a way to activate his talents and he _jumped_.

"But mom, it's – "

"I know, mi cielo, I know. But this .. " she hesitates a heartbeat and the way she speaks the word makes it mean something different, although he doesn't know what. " _friend_ of mine is very special"

" Why? What's going on mom?"

Silence. He asks again, but his mom just grits her teeth and he knows her well enough that she is almost going to snap at him. He still asks. " _Mami_ "

She inhales sharply and he screams, high and loud and pained, when the tires start screeching and the car is going off the road and his mom is trying everything and he sees her eyes in the mirror and thinks _no, not my mom, I have to save her_ and he wants to curse and hates her and is screaming even louder.

There's purple smoke and the last thing he sees before it takes him to safety is his mom's eyes rolling back, her body slumping and her lips mouthing his name.

* * *

He wakes again, but this time the nightmare is when he is awake and the safety is when he dreams. He would rather face a million bullies, mountains of homework and even _the_ villain than open his eyes and remember.

He wakes in that unfamiliar bed, in unfamiliar clothing that smell strange and he is tumbling out of the bed and running out of the room screaming before he can think. Or think more than 'she can't be- no, she isn't, fuerte y intelligente, fuerte y intelligent, _fuerte._ He almost tumbles of the stairs, he can't see because of the tears and his throat hurts but he can't scream because there is suddenly a hand on his mouth.

He bites it, and all the reaction he gets is a chuckle.

" Calm down, little hatchling "

The hands slowly let him go, and he tries to run only to end up in strong arms. " You will wake your mother, and she needs – "

He turns around, hardly daring – "She's – " a _live_ " Okay?"

" Yes, hatchling, she is. Your mother is very strong"

He breaks down. It's the only right way to describe how he slumps against the person and shudders and allows them to just lead them downstairs and gently push them down into a chair. He's sobbing so hard by that point that he can't even drink whatever they have handed him (maybe it's better: they're still a stranger)

" Do you feel better, kindling?"

He sniffs. "Why do you keep calling me things like that? I am not a baby"

The – he realizes they are a she, now that he can see her properly- woman smiles. He has never seen a smile like that and – her teeth are kind of weird actually, and there's this vaguely orange glint to her eyes. He feels vaguely uncomfortable, but also not? It doesn't make sense, he knows.

" You might as well be one to me" the woman replies

" What do you mean- " he frowns, then widens his eyes. " You're- "

"Smart boy, indeed" the woman says, smiling.

"But they died"

It's like the woman freezes, just for a moment. Then that intense emotion is gone again " Murdered" she corrects

"Why- but you – eh – " he doesn't really know how to be polite about this, and how to avoid hurting her. He doesn't want to hurt anyone

" Some managed to escape those … " she curls her lip, exactly like he once saw a wolf do in a nature documentary once. " _experiments_. I am one of them"

"So there are more"

" Perhaps"

"But your friends or fa- "

" I am not in possession of either" the woman's eyes go to someplace to the right. He guesses his mom is there, one floor above them. He almost runs from the room.

He swallows. " What happened to my mom?"

" You are a fierce one, exactly like your dam" the woman smiles, and there's something – it's kind of like his mom looks like him and he subconsciously drops his shoulders a little, drops his hands as well.

" We're family. Familia ser la seguridad"

" Family is safety"

Henry stares at her, then swallows like there are three- no, a dozen and they're on fire – tennis balls in his throat when she adds " An odd thing to say for someone with your mother's family"

"Mom has always protected me. Or tried- " he thinks of all the times he was so _angry_ and she only made it worse by lying to him, again, or keeping him to his room or- back then, he came up with all these reasons why she was doing it and they made him want to yell at her and beg her to at least love him, because it wasn't fair that _he_ did( love her) and she didn't. But that wasn't what it was about, right?

"Your mother does tend to hold on to things a little too tightly" the woman comments

He looks at her, and suddenly realizes this person probably _knows._ Knows all the things his mom would never tell him, even the most terrible things, but that he wants to know as much as he doesn't want to. " I am not going to fall for that"

"Fall for what, little hatchling?"

" Your game. You're being manipulative. It won't work"

"I do not play games, I have no need of them"

He hesitates. " I don't know- "

" I do not"

He doesn't think she is lying. " Okay. Can I see my mom now?"

" Perhaps we need to allow her a little bit more time"

" But she's- "

"Your mother is resilient, unbendable and unbreakable but her magic is exhausted. As a consequence, so is her body. Rest is what she needs"

" She needs _me._ You can't separate us!"

" I am not separating you, little hatchling"

" But- "

" I am not. Now, drink"

" No. You're still a stranger"

"Your dam brought you to me. Do you not trust her?"

"She didn't- " he bites his lip. _Shut up, you can't tell her that._

" She did not wish to come" she finishes, but she doesn't seem annoyed or cold or anything but amused, really.

"Yeah, kind off"

"That is understandable" and he can't keep himself from asking then because it's so nonchalant that it just screams 'SOMETHING HAPPENED' and he is kind of curious. Also, he doesn't want his mom to get even more hurt, so he needs to know everything that _could_ hurt her.

"Why?"

The woman chuckles " I am quite confident that your mother would poison me at the very least if I told you, little one"

"I am not little! " he puffs his chest out a bit " I am almost as tall as mom"

" Your mother is not of a large stature herself" the woman chuckles, then smiles. Usually, he doesn't like it when adults do that, because it almost always means they're being condescending but there's a certain fondness to it so he doesn't really mind "Her personality, however, makes the mind forget how tiny she actually is"

" I wouldn't say that to her. She gets kind weird about it. She once threatened to turn someone into a eunuch when they referred to her in a really rude way "

" She has always been a passionate woman"

" Uh sure. How long have you known her?"

"My kind does not think dates are of a great importance"

"Oh"

There's another chuckle and the woman adds "She was younger, however. Only barely into adulthood "

There's something about the way the villains says it, like- " How old are you?" he blurts out, then simultaneously remembers like _all_ mom's lessons and liners on politeness and quickly adds "Uh sorry, you don't have to answer that"

She doesn't seem to mind. He has decided this woman has no emotions, except slight amusement and - yeah, he doesn't even know. It's kind of scary though. _She_ is kind of scary. " A great deal older than you, hatchling"

" That's really vague" he protests

" I have lived past the age of several human lifetimes"

"Wow" he gasps, and stares at her. "If you weren't a villain, that would be so cool"

" Cool? Why would anything- "

" It means it's nice"

" I disagree"

" What, that it's cool? But it totally is, like you must have been there when the Capital was created, right? When the first hero struck down a dra- oh sorry" he flushes, realizing she probably hates that a hero hurt one of the first great villains.

" I was referring to the word 'cool' itself. And yes, I lived through all of that"

"Wow" he exhales, and stares at her. He _can't_ like her (she's wrong, and heroes are not supposed to like the people that do wrong stuff) but she seems kind of really cool and this stuff- all the history- it _matters_

Her lips twitch, _again._ " Quite. Do you enjoy tales like that, hatchling?"

"What, you mean like history? Because I really like history!"

"Hm. It is a lot less enjoyable when you have actually lived it, I can assure you that"

His mom always said it wasn't polite to tell adults they're lying or really, really wrong but – well, she is. " But history has all these Talented, the very _creation_ of Talented and their communities. Tere used to be a lot of darkness, but then they started to figure out how to raise Talented and the great three communities were created and – "

" And more than three thousand people _burned_ "

"What?"

" Those that are called heroes now did not peacefully solve conflicts. They baselessly attacked and did not care about collateral damage. Your paper is wrong"

"But they- " _They were the good guys!_ It's an instinctual thought, one that seems so easy and so right- but then he thinks back to the past weeks and months and Emma's face when she described how the Talented were treated. How some of them were separated from parents-

" They hurt us, but they hurt their own in equal measure"

He's blinking. All the people in the books- the names they managed to discover, the talents they had- he's admired them for ages. " They were wrong?" he whispers

" Oh mijo " a voice says. He immediately runs into her arms in reply.

"Mami" he says, grinning.

She doesn't say anything, just holds on to him tightly and he immediately feels a million times better. That last memory he has (thinking she was dyi- ) is awful, but she's here and she is okay and he hasn't lost both of them. And they will get Emma back. They will.

* * *

It turns out the ticket to anything, including the headquarters of a super creepy, insane supervillain, is the fire-spitting evil woman your mother used to be best friends with. Like, they don't even have to do anything except hold on really tight and try not to scream. Mal's ( apparently she was supposed to be his godmother so he is allowed to call her Mal) tail just breaks down walls. Like a bulldozer. Or dynamite.

She turns back into a woman when they're inside, and it's eerily quiet. They just broke down a wall, and – well, two people are on the ground and- he doesn't want to think. Doesn't want to, doesn't want to, doesn't want to –

" This is suspicious" Mal just says, and mom has got that look on her face she gets whenever another dumb council person is trying to 'usurp' her . It's mildly terrifying, but he's her son so he is immune.

" Henry – "

"No! I am not leaving, I _told_ you"

Mom bends over slightly so she can look at him eye-to-eye, gently touching his chin. " Henry, Maleficent will bring you to a safe location. Both I and Emma would be devastated if anything happened to you, and you cannot defend yourself against this"

He would scream at her, push her, run away but then she chokes and adds " And I cannot protect you, either. So you have to go, _please_ "

"Mami, you – "

He doesn't know what happens. One moment, it's just his mom in front of him and he is going to convince her and then there is a fireball in her hand and there's this really horrible smell. There's girls and guys and things that look like ogres or bloated corpses. There's absolute silence, but there should be screaming because that must have hurt and that must have hurt more and that must have hurt most.

Before he can run to the evil queen and help her, there is claws digging into his shoulder and the ceiling is gone. All the people and creatures behind him slowly get really small and the wind whips into his face painfully. He can't fight against the dragon taking him _away from mom._ He can't even see which one is mom, they're gone so fast.

And then they're dropping, and he is on his feet and running away as soon as the ground is beneath his feet. Except he imagines it's kind of like being on land again after a really long time on sea, so his legs are useless and his eyes are burning right with his lungs and well- she's a dragon.

He bites down on her hand as soon as she grabs him, but she doesn't let go

"LET GO LET GO LET GO THAT IS MY _MOM_ "

" Little- "

" EVIL MEAN EVIL VILLAIN LET ME GO I WANT TO GO LET ME _GO"_

" Hatch- "

He stops yelling, and instead starts thrashing. He bites her again and tries to throw his body away from her or wriggle out from her grip. It could be ten minutes or a hundred, but it doesn't work. He finally collapses against her, shaking.

She very slowly lets go, and he doesn't fight her when she pushes him down. " Your mother is capable of defending herself-"

" If she can't defend _me_ , then she can't – she will- I don't know- " he just stares at her, daring her to be a dumb adult and lie to him like he's stupid and doesn't know. But she does the opposite and says " You are right. She might get hurt, she might not even make it. But she is strong, and the last thing you should do is endanger herself because that will break her "

"Who says you're even helping? You obviously don't even like her anymore!"

" What- "

" She h- she did something bad to you, didn't she?" he wipes away the tears, sniffles. " I know she did, and that's why she didn't want to go to you"

" I will not discuss this with you"

" doesn't matter. I know anyways"

" All right" she says, and sits down as well. They're silent for a while and maybe it's getting to her as much as it is getting to him, tugging on his stomach and turning it upside down, because she eventually breaks the silence.

"You should rest. I will guard"

" Why are you still helping mom? You're mad at her, aren't you?"

Mal chuckles. " No little dragon, I am not. I am not the type – I believe the expression is 'to hold grudges'. You and your dam are safe from me"

" But she isn't safe" he swallows, and he blinks and blinks but it's stupid and useless like the whole _stupid_ situation. " She is never going to be safe, is she?"

He thinks he likes Mal. She doesn't lie, even if it's really difficult and painful, she just doesn't. " Your mother will always be a target"

He almost manages to return her grin " But she is a predator, and she will fight those we come for her "

He leans against a tree, hugging his knees. " It's not that easy, is it?" If mom is a villain, the heroes will hurt her. If mom is a hero, the villains will hurt her. And there are so many, and she already got hurt badly and they got Emma- he tries to focus on the good things, on Emma's kinda lame jokes that are still funny and how mom's really passionate about some TV shows and how much Emma likes their sarcasm-

His brain won't cooperate though. It , too, is stupid.

It plays all this stuff on repeat, like how mom looked with blood in her face, how Emma sounded when she spoke about her childhood, the hearts, the papers, all the children in his class chanting and laughing, auntie Kathryn's eyes when he spoke about the program, Ruby's teeth so close to his neck, the-

"Henry"

The use of his name is strange enough that he immediately looks up. It's mom. Mom, and- Emma, in her arms with her head on mom's shoulder and wearing this stupid hospital get-up he knew she would make fun off if she were conscious. Her hair is limp and all gross and there are stains all over her. He can feel his heart pound painfully when he realizes there are tubes attached to her arms, and they look a lot like bloodsucker. They even pulse, kind of.

Mom stumbles towards them, nearly falls. He hates his brain, for noticing the brown-red stains on her fingers and beneath her fingernails and on her cheek. He hates his stupid brain for pointing out that there are pieces (of sk- _no no no no_ ) on mom's clothing and they're ripped and there are these gashes, like someone buried their claws in mom's stomach and tried to rip it open.

" Ma- mami?" he stammers

" We have to leave" she isn't even speaking to him. She is speaking to Mal, and he starts to tremble again. She readjusts Emma in her arms, and invites him for a hug. He has his arms thrown around the both of them in a second, closing his eyes and trying to block out the sound of Mal and his mom making plans. They can't be in that much trouble.

Right?

 _One-two-three-five-ten-twenty- she loses count quickly, and she doesn't care. She wants to care, for Henry. But there's Clara, who helped her mother attach the instrument to Regina that made her unable to move for five days. There's Gerald, who grabbed her in the middle of the night and brought her to mother and a dead body. There's Leo, who held her back when she screamed and screamed and screamed and Daniel- she has never used her powers like this, so rashly and wildly. She throws people, has plants erupt from the ground and ignores all the sounds of bones breaking and people choking on their blood. She follows her gut, her Talent, the thing that has her and Emma connected so much that she can feel when the woman is near. The people and the bodies and the yells and the Talents erupting all push to the background, and then she is suddenly in the room. Mother's favourite toy is there, but Regina is no longer fifteen and terrified and reluctant to hurt another human being. This time, it are not her limbs that are pushed into an odd angle and it is not her throat that closes suddenly. She steps over the motionless woman, and gently places her hand on Emma's forehead. She cuts the tubes with a small motion, ignoring the substance that hits the floor and illuminates the room slightly. As soon as the vines and bands and all the other constrictions are gone, she lifts Emma in her arms and disappears._

 _(and she doesn't let her brain focus on the terrifying question 'why would mother allow me to take her'?)_


End file.
